Apartemen Warrior
by Sayaka Ayano
Summary: Fic pertamaku di Fandom ini... Apa jadinya kalo Para warrior kita ini tinggal di 1 apartemen? Ajaib? Aneh? Ribut? Ga jelas?
1. Chapter 1

Minna ini pertama kalinya Sayaka bikin fanfic di Fandom Ini, mohon bantuannya ya... (Maaf kalo rada nista, gaje dan OOC)

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 1: Welcome to Apartemen Warrior-

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, General

Warning: Geje, Abal tu the max, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan geje nan Swt ini. Aku akan berusaha se Kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo mungkin bakal lama updatenya. Kalo ada yang aneh ato SWT tolong di Review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki #plak

Apartemen Warrior, sebuah apartemen yang dihuni berbagai makhluk. Penghuninya berbagai macam tentunya. Mulai dari Anak SMA ada, Anak kuliahan ada, Peternak kuda ada, Yang buka butik baju ada, Bapak kantoran ada, Dokter ada, Koki ada, bahkan sampe CS pun ada. Pokoknya Serba ada deh.

Apartemen ini dibagi jadi 4 lantai, masing masing lantai memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri. Mulai dari Lantai 1 yang berhiaskan warna hijau. Apartemen lantai 1 dipenuhi dengan para penghuninya yang memegang teguh keadilan dan membela kebenaran. Mereka suka dan rajin ikut organisasi penghijauan, suka membantu rakyat kegiatan sosial bahkan suka donor darah, suka membantu tetangga, dll. Tapi nggak jarang keadilan mereka membuat mereka tampak bodoh, Misalnya ada yang pernah membantu orang masuk rumah karena dikira tamu, padahal itu maling mau membobol rumah tetangga, atau membantu teman menyalin PR. Itulah para Warga di lantai 1

Lalu Lantai 2, lantai yang semuanya pada di cat merah ini semuanya pada menjunjung tinggi kebersamaan. Pokonya hampir tiap minggu mereka bakal makan bersama deh, dan juga mereka sangat solid. Mereka melakukan semua suka melakukan pekerjaan sama. "Lu bahagia, gue juga dong. Lu Sedih gue juga sedih" Itulah motto para warga di lantai 2. Mereka orang yang paling rajin dalam kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan rame rame, kaya kerja bakti tuh misalnya.

Di Lantai 3, ini adalah lantai yang penghuninya paling sedikit, karena lantai 3 baru saja di Renovasi. Penghuni lantai 3 ini yang paling unik. Yang macem mafia ada, yang narsis ada, pembela kebenaran ada, yang suka kebersamaan ada, pokoknya semua serba ada di lantai 3. Penghuni lantai 3 ini kadang ngga tau malu, saat lantai 2 mengadakan makan bersama, nggak jarang ada penghuni lantai 3 yang bakal nangkring disana sambil masukin makanan ke dalem plastik pembungkus. Itulah para penghuni lantai 3 yang nggak tau malu

Lantai 4, Ini lantai "SUITE ROOM" Yang di cat warna ungu ini isinya para borju. Mereka dulu tinggal di lantai 3 lalu pindah ke lantai 4. Katanya sih biar bisa parkir helikopter (sombong amat ya...). Para penghuni lantai 4 ini memiliki motto "Lu sedih, bukan urusan gue. Lu seneng, bukan urusan gue". Itulah para penghuni lantai 4 yang egoisnya tinggi.

Satu subuh di Apartemen Warrior, terjadi keributan. Bukan karena bajir, bukan karena, gempa bumi. Tapi karena Gan Ning lupa bikin Makalah buat kuliahnya sodara sodara. Gan Ning Dengan tampang super bete membangunkan semua teman temannya secara berurutan. Mulai dari Ling Tong, "TONGGG... LING TONG... LU DAH BIKIN MAKALAH BELON?" Gan Ning dengan tampang kaya orang di kejar Hantu mengetuk kamar Ling Tong. Mengetuk kamar Lingtong butuh perjuangan, karena Ling Tong terkenal akan kehebatan jam Tidurnya. "Sehari gue tidur 14 Jam, Jam beker ga mempan ama gue, air juga ngga mempan ama gue" Itulah moto Ling Tong. Alhasil setelah 15 menit mengetok pintu dan ngebunyiin bel Ling Tong sampe tetangga bangun karena emosi, Ling Tong akhirnya ngebukain pintunya. "Apaan lu, pagi pagi dah brisik kaya kebakaran" Jawab Ling Tong dengan tampang setengah sadar sambil garuk garuk kepala. Dandannya ancur dah, baju nya aja belon ganti, dia masi pake baju yang kemarin siang di pake kuliah. "Lu dah bikin makalah buat kuliah belon?" Gan Ning langsung semprotin pertanyaan macem gitu ke Ling Tong dan jawab Ling Tong Tentu saja "Ya belon lah... Emang kapan sih ngumpulinnya?" "Hari ini Tong... Nanti Jam 10 harus ngumpulin...". Mendengar jawaban Gan Ning mereka berdua langsung kelabakan dan berniat keliling Apartemen mencari teman seperjuangan mereka, atau malah meng-copy pekerjaan teman mereka yang udah bikin.

Dimulai dari menggedor lantai 1, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong langsung melesat ke kamar keluarga Guan. Mereka mengebel pintu dan tak lama langsung di bukain ama Guan Suo. "Pagi Kak... Kenapa kak pagi pagi kesini? Cari Kak Guan Ping ya?" Jawab Guan Suo dengan seragam rapi. Guan Suo masih SMA, dan kakaknya Ping, merupakan salah satu temen seperjuangan Gan Ning ama Ling Tong. "Iya... Mana kakakmu? Suru kesini cepetan..." Minta Gan Ning dengan tampang mau palakin Guan Suo. Tanpa ba,bu,be,bo,bi lagi Guan Suo langsung bangunin kakaknya, sayangnya Guan Suo keluar dari kamar kakanya seorang diri. "Maaf kak, Kak Ping nggak mau bangun dia masih ngantuk katanya. Nggak mau terima tamu" Jawab Suo degan muka polosnya. "Ah Udah biar aku aja yang bangunin..." Katanya Ling Tong sambil nerobos masuk ke rumah orang. Guan Suo Cuma bisa angguk angguk liat tingkah temennya kakaknya. Ling Tong langsung ngedobrak kamar dengan tulisan nama "Guan Ping" di depan pintu. "PING... BANGUN PING..." Teriak Gan Ning kaya preman. "Bodo lu gan, lu triak macem gitu mah yang ada nti kita di tendang ama Pak Guan yu..." Jawab Ling Tong dengan penuh emosi. "AH... DIEM LU JERAPAH KUNCIR EKOR KUDA... KAGA URUS AMA BAPAKNYA YANG PENTING MAKALAH KITA SELESAI...". "LANDAK KITA INI DI RUMAH ORANG SABAR DIKIT NAPA... LU KIRA NI APARTEMEN PUNYA NENEKMU APA?". "ENAK AJA? NENEK MOYANGKU SEORANG PELAUT(?)" Akhirnya Gan Ning ama Ling Tong tengkar sendiri di kamarnya Guan Ping dan tanpa mereka sadari, Guan Ping bangun karena keributan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Friend? Ngapain lu pagi pagi di kamar gue bikin ribut?" Guan Ping dengan muka sewot karena dia dibangunkan dari tidurnya yang indah. "Ini jam 5 pagi... Kita kuliah masi jam 9 tau..." Sambung Guan Ping sambil narik selimutnya lagi buat lanjut tidur. "Makalah Man... Lu Dah bikin?" Pinta Gan Ning ama Ling Tong yang bikin Guan Ping Kaya orang setengah sadar mendadak kaget. "AKU BELON BIKIN..." Mendadak mereka langsung ngacir dengan tampang dan dandannan ala bangun tidur, Gan Ning dengan kaos lusuh, Ling Tong sandal yang kanan ama kirinya beda, dan sekarang ada Guan Ping dengan rambut acak acakan. Jadilah mereka ber 3 berkeliaran mencari makalah. Disekitar mereka ada banyak anak kuliahan tapi... Jawabannya:

Zhao Yun: Maaf, kamu kan Jurusan Akutansi, aku jurusan Hukum

Ma Chao: Woi aku semester 7. Kamu kan masi semester 3

Lu Xun: Ahhh... Aku kan mahasiswa baru, kok tanya aku sih...

Jiang Wei: Hei, nyontek PR itu nggak baik lho kak... Ah iya... Kenapa kamu ngga minta Cao Pi? Ato Sima Shi?

Cao Pi: Oh, yang itu ya. Tugasnya aku suru Pengetikan yang kerja, jadi nanti tinggal aku ambil.

Sima Shi: *pasang muka sewot* ngga akan aku pinjemin makalah ku

Ngga kerasa uda jam 6 pagi. Mereka bertiga dengan tampang pasrah turun ke lantai 2 dengan maksud mau merenungi nasib mereka di kamarnya Gan Ning sampai tiba tiba Xiao Qiao muncul dengan seragam sekolah SMA-nya. Seketika Guan Ping langsung berpikir, Da Qiao kan sekelas ama kita kan ya? Dan dia kan rajin, pasti dia dah bikin tu makala nista. Dan dengan itu dia langsung mengingatkan kedua temannya. Alhasil mereka langsung menyergap Xiao Qiao. "Pagi kakak..." Senyum Xiao Qiao dengan muka polosnya. Tapi yang didapat Xiao Qiao adalah sapaan horor dari 3 kakak itu, Xiao Qiao merinding melihat tampang mereka. "Udah ya kak, Aku mau kesekolah dulu... Dadaaaa..." Kata Xiao Qiao yang langsung di cegat ama Ling Tong. "Jangan kabur dulu..." Xiao Qiao merasa dia ada di adegan film film dimana biasanya si cewe bakal berakhir digodain ama gerombolan cowo cowo itu dan tanpa tunggu dia teriak "TOLONG TOLONG..." Tapi itu berubah saat mulutnya di sumpel ama Guan Ping. "Hei... Kita Cuma mau tanya Da Qiao ada di rumah ngga?". "Ahhh... Kak Da ada di rumah kok.. Dadaaaa kak..." Kata Xiao Qiao sambil lari ngacir ninggalin 3 orang itu yang segera berlari kearah kamar apartemennya.

Xiao Qiao yang ngeliat tingkah aneh Gan Ning dan 2 temannya langsung saja was was. Dia segera menggedor kamar Lu Xun. "Kak Lu Xun... bangun kak... Kakak gue bahaya nih..." Lu Xun dengan rambut setengah kering dan kemejanya yang separo dikancing keluar menyambut Xiao Qiao. "Apaan lagi lu?" Xiao Qiao yang asalnya mukanya panik mendadak matanya bersinar liad Lu Xun yang sekilas kaya cover boy. "Tolongin kakak gue Xun" Nadanya lemes ngeliatin kakak kelasnya bak model iklan. "Ya udah bentar gue benerin baju lalu brangkat" Xiao Qiao Cuma angguk angguk dan berangkat menuju kamar yang lainnya.

"Kak Zhou Yu... Kak Zhou Yu..." Zhou yu yang pake celemek dapur muncul di depan pintu. "Ada apa Xiao? Pagi pagi kok kesini? Mau sarapan ya?"."MAU..." Jawab Xiao Qiao dengan kilat sampai dia teringat tujuannya ke Zhou Yu. "Kak... Bantuin aku dong... Kak Da bahaya ni... Kayaknya dia mau di palakin ama Gan Ning...". "Yakin Xiao? Masa Gan Ning kaya gitu?" "Masa ngga percaya ama aku?" mukanya Xiao Qiao kaya orang dah mau nangis. "Ya udah, percaya dah aku ngikut aja..." Katanya Zhou Yu sambil keluar ama Xiao Qiao ke kamar apartemen milik Xiao Qiao dan Da Qiao.

Yang dilihat Zhou Yu dan Xiao Qiao sungguh diluar dugaan, Xiao Qiao Cuma bisa menganga sambil bersiap ada di hadapannya adalah, Gan Ning Ling Tong dan Guan Ping yang lagi duduk manis di depan Komputer milik Da Qiao sambil membawa tumpukan kertas. "Yo Lu Xun? Ngapain pagi pagi kesini? Ama Zhou Yu?" Sambut Ling Tong dengan tampang cerah. "Lu Mau print tugas juga?" Tanya Guan Ping, sementara Gan Ning sibuk di depan komputer. "Ahahaha... Aku dah telat aku brangkat dulu ya Kak..." Xiao Qiao yang bersiap lari langsung di cegat ama Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu. "Xiao? Katanya Da Qiao mau di Palakin ya?" Kata Zhou Yu yang rada sebel dan Sewot sementara Lu Xun masih jaw drop sambil bawa panci di tangan. "XIAO QIAOOO.." Teriak Lu Xun ama Zhou yu yang pagi itu kena tipu karena kebodohan Xiao Qiao.

Itulah Keributan yang terjadi di lantai 2 saat pagi Hari, lalu bagaimana Lantai yang lainnya? Tunggu saja nanti


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Makashi ya~ buat yang mau Review dan baca ini cerita. Moga aja cerita ini bisa ngebuat anda sekalian tersenyum dan tertawa. Mumpung Author lagi ada ide dan lagi libur. Kilat deh update-nya...

Replies 4 Review:

Kaien-Aerknard:

Iya aku bikin si Zhao Yun, jurusan hukum. Sebagian besar anak Shu masuk jurusan hukum *MERDEKA*. Terus kalo buat Ling Tong nanti ada ceritanya sendiri "Kisah Perjuangan Membangunkan Ling Tong". Kalo buat susunan lantai sih tebakan mu emang bener, soalnya di lantai 4 ada yang punya helikopter tuh.

Nagi&Scarlet:

Makashi Review-nya ya. Maaf kalo masi banyak yang typo, akan kuperbaiki dah. Kalo Buat Lantai 3 itu isinya anak anak Jin, Kalo lantai 4 itu Wei.

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 2: Selamat Pagi Lantai 1-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu the max, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa Inonesia yang Tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco,dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan geje nan Swt ini. Aku akan berusaha se Kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo mungkin bakal lama updatenya. Kalo ada yang aneh ato SWT tolong di Review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki #plak

Kalau di lantai 2 dibuat ribut ama Xiao Qiao dan Gan Ning, lain cerita lagi ama yang di lantai 1. Abang Ma Chao yang tinggal sekamar ama Ma Dai pagi itu duduk manis di depan kamar Apartemennya sambil ngeliatin koleksi sepeda motor yang berjejer di depan kamarnya. Sepeda motor tipe Haley Davidson, ada, sepeda motor tipe Ninja, ada, Sepeda motor tipe scooter, ada, Sepeda motor macem Mio-pun dia punya *ehem, bahkan ada kuda bertengger disana sodara sodara. Itulah koleksi sepeda motor abang Ma Chao. "MA CHAO... INI SABUN AMA SHAMPO KITA KOK CEPET BANGET SIH ABISNYA? LU BUAT MANDIIN KUDA YA?" Teriak Ma Dai yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Inilah kehebatan Ma Chao, dia bahkan memelihara kuda di Apartemen dan tak jarang dia mandiin itu kuda pake Sabun ama Shampo merek G*TSBY, konon kata Ma Chao biar bulunya tu kuda ngga rontok(?).

Ma Chao hanya bisa nyengir mendengar ungkapan yang dikatakan saudaranya itu karena, ya emang bener sih. "Ma Chao, kalo mandiin kuda kira kira dong... Masa pake Shampo ama Sabun macem gitu... Rugi gue, masa hampir tiap 3 hari beli sabun. Gue dikira maho ama tukang kasirnya tuh. Aku ogah dikira temennya penghuni taman lawang yang ada di lantai 4 itu...". "Kasian ini si Bleki(ini nama kudanya Ma Chao) masa dia mau ku terlantarkan. Kan dia kuda yang bagus..." Katanya Ma Chao sambil mengelus dan memeluk itu kuda. "Udah deh, aku mau sarapan terus berangkat kuliah..." Kata Ma Dai masuk ke dalam dan makan sarapannya bareng ama Ma Chao. "Chao, gue brangkat duluan ya... " Kata Ma Dai sambil berjalan ke parkiran koleksi sepeda miliknya, kalo Ma Chao koleksi sepeda motor, Ma Dai koleksi sepeda biasa, dan semuanya sepeda rakitan. Jadi kalo ga bole di pake, apa lagi buat kebut kebutan. Soalnya Ma Chao pernah ngerusakin Sepeda Pixie warna ijo punya Ma Dai, mulai hari itu semua sepeda Ma Dai di rantai dan di gembok, biar ngga di pake Ma Chao katanya.

Ma Dai langsung mengambil sepeda kesayangannya, sepeda gunung warna hijau dengan motif naga warna hijau. "Daaadaaaa..." Kata Ma Dai sambil melambai dan mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Ma Chao, dan baru 1... 2... 3... 4... Baru beberapa kayuhan dan "cesssssssss...". Ban Sepeda Ma Dai bocor sodara sodara. Sambil menggiring sepedanya dia kembali ke parkiran sepedanya, dan Ma Chao masih bertengger disana. Kayaknya Ma Chao kuliahnya siang deh, batin Ma Dai.

"Kok Balik lu?" Tanya Ma Chao heran. "Sepeda gue ban-nya bochorrr bochorrr..." Jawab si Ma Dai, Ma Chao sweat drop liad gaya jawaban adeknya ini. "Ma Chao... Gue Pinjem sepeda motor lu yang Scooter itu aja ye... Nti siang kan elu kuliahnya pake yang Halley tuh..." Ma Chao meng-iya kan saja. Dan tanpa Tunggu Ma Dai langsung tancap itu sepeda motor, sampe itu sepeda ga bisa di nyalain. "Ma Chao... ini sepeda lu emang ga bisa di starter ya? Kok dari tadi ga mau nyala... Bisa telat nih gue..." Gerutu Ma Dai. "Sabar napa sih... Pake yang lain sono... Asal lu jangan ke kampus pake si Bleki" Langsung saja Ma Dai menghampiri sepeda motor mio punya Ma Chao. "Chao, gue pake ini aja dah. Yang penting brangkat..." "Oke..." Jawab Ma Chao singkat. Dan benarlah firasat Ma Dai walo itu sepeda motor warna pink totol totol hijau yang penting nyala, malu... Biarlah yang penting aku berangkat, batin Ma Dai membawa sepeda itu pergi menjauh menuju kampusnya.

Sementara Ma Chao masih bingung dengan sepeda motornya yang pada error semua. "Ini sepeda gue kok pada error gini yak..." Tiba tiba Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun muncul... "Kak Ma Chao... Ma Dai dimana kak?" Kata Jiang Wei sambil menggotong gelondongan kertas gulungan ala arsitek. "Ah... Kalian ya... Mau pinjem sepeda ya... Pake sepeda yang biasanya aja itu..." Jawab Ma Chao yang terus ribut bersama sepeda motornya karena belum bisa menyala. "Kenapa kak? Sepeda motornya Rusak ya? Suru bibi Yue Ying benerin napa? Bibi Yue Ying kan mekanik ter keren seantero lantai 1 ini..." Kata Zhao Yun. Mendengar nasehat Zhao Yun , Ma Chao segera berlari ke kamar apartemen milik Bibi Yue Ying, meninggalkan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun. "Makashi Zhao Yun... Nanti ku beliin bakso..." Kata Ma Chao Meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang goncengan bersiap berangkat kuliah naek sepeda milik Ma Dai. "Oke... Makasi Kak..." Jawab Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei Pergi meninggalkan Bleki dan tumpukan sepeda itu.

"BIBI YUE YING... BIBI YUE YING..." Teriak Ma Chao sambil menggedor pintu dengan sabar. "Iya sebentar..." Pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok bapak bijak yang konon dulu jadi guru les-nya Jiang Wei, Pak Zhuge Liang. "Pagi pak... Bibi Yue Ying ada ngga? Sepeda motor saya rusak nih..." Pinta Ma Chao dengan muka memelas. "Waduh, bibi Yue lagi belanja. Paling bentar lagi dia pulang..." Kata Pak Zhuge yang sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan rumah buat bekerja. "Ya udah kalo gitu, aku tunggu aja deh..." Jawab Ma Chao meninggalkan pak Zhuge menuju kamarnya.

Selama hampir setengah jam Ma Chao hanya mengaga melihat kesana kemari, dia galau karena bibi Yue Ying belum datang juga. Dia hanya menatap kumpulan koleksi sepedanya. Hingga dia mendengar suara ala ibu ibu arisan. "Aduh Jeng... Aku kmaren abis di beliin suami aku kulkas 5 pintu lho...(karena kulkas 2 pintu udah mainstream)" Kata bibi Yang Rambutnya di cat coklat dengan baju serba biru, siapa lagi kalo bukan bibi Zhang Chunhua istrinya om Sima Yi. "Eh Jeng... dah denger belon katanya Cao Pi tuh, anaknya si Cao Cao... Penghuni lantai 4 beli Alphard lho..." Sambung Lian Shi. "Eh... Calon mantu gue tuh... Si Yuanji, dah pake IPHONE6 tuh... Di Amerika aja belon rilis lho..." Melihat percakapan para ibu ibu itu Ma Chao hanya bisa menganga. Sementara bibi Yue Ying pergi meninggalkan ibu ibu arisan itu, melihat bibi Yue Ying. Ma Chao sengera mencegat Bibi Yue Ying sambil memohon "Bibiiii... Benerin sepeda motor aku dong..." Kata Ma Chao dengan muka memelas. "Waduh... Bentar ya... Bibi mau naruh belanjaan dulu nih... Sekalian ngambil peralatan bibi di rumah..." Kata bibi Yue Ying sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, hingga dia tersadar sesuatu.

"Waduh... Zhuge Liang dah berangkat kerja ya? Mampus dah... Aku lupa bawa kunci rumah juga..." Kata bibi Yue Ying sambil melihat jam tangannya dan membongkar tas belanjaan mencari kunci rumahnya. "Waduh nak... Pintunya mesti di dobrak nih..." Ma Chao hanya bisa Facepalm melihat bibi Yue Ying. "Bentar ya, aku panggil Wei Yan aja buat ngedobrak pintu..." Kata bibi Yue Ying yang langsung berlari ke kamar milik Wei Yan. Tak lama kemudian munculah Wei Yan bersama bibi Yue Ying. "Pintu... Rusak... Dobrak..." Kata Wei Yan, yang ngebuat Ma Chao sweat drop bareng bibi Yue Ying. Walo Wei Yan ini gagap, tapi tenaganya mantap. Gimana ngga, lomba 17-an cukup Kirim Wei Yan 5 orang –pun belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya. "Ya Udah... Tolong ya Wei Yan..." Kata bibi Yue Ying, sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Wei Yan. "DOBRAK..." Kata Wei Yan Sambil menghantamkan badannya yang besar ke pintu rumah Bibi Yue Ying, alhasil pintu langsung terbuka.

"Terima Kasih Wei Yan... " Kata bibi Yue Ying dengan senyumnya yang ramah itu. Langsung saja bibi Yue Ying berlari mengmbil peralatan mekaniknya dan dia langsung berangkat ke tempat tumpukan koleksi sepeda milik Ma Chao. "Jadi yang Rusak yang mana ini"Mata Ma Chao langsung bersinar melihat bibi Yue Ying datang. "Pkoknya anggap saja semuanya saja Bi yang ku servis, kecuali Bleki ya..." Kata Ma Chao sambil menunjuk Kuda kesayangannya. "Oke... " kata bibi Yue Ying yang langsung bekerja memperbaiki sepeda motor milik Ma Chao.

Tanpa terasa sudah jam 10 dan jam 11 Ma Chao harus udah ada di dalem kelasnya buat kuliah. "Bibi... Motorku gimana ini? Dah ada yang beres belom?" tanya Ma Chao sementara bibi Yue Ying masih terus melanjutkan kerjanya . "Bentar dong... Ini motor kamu rusaknya kok pada parah semua ini lho..." "Ya udah kalo gitu bi... Aku mau siap siap buat berangkat kuliah"Kata Ma Chao yang berlari masuk ke dalem kamarnya.

Setalah selesai ganti Ma Chao kembali muncul lagi. "Gimana Bi? Sepeda motorku ada yang bisa aku pake ngga?" "Waduh... Masi belon kelar ini..." Jawab bibi Yue Ying yang bikin raut muka Ma Chao langsung suram.

"HARI GINI KOK MASI PAKE SEPEDA MOTOR BUTUT SIH... BIKIN MALU AJA ELU..." kata seorang cewe dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang di taruh di sisi kiri semua dan jaket kulit warna ungu, cewe ini musuh besarnya Ma Chao, namanya Wang Yi. Wang Yi ini penghuni lantai 4, dia sangat ngga suka ama Ma Chao, konon katanya sih. Yah gue benci dan ngga suka aja ma dia... Begitulah menurut pengakuan Wang Yi. Konon pertengkaran mereka dimulai waktu mereka masi TK. Tiba tiba Wang Yi nyeburin Ma Chao bersama sepeda roda 3 kesayangnnya ke sungai. Dan perseteruan ini berlanjut sampe sekarang.

"Nona manis... Ayuk kita naek mobil yang sederhana ini aja..." Kata cowo pirang dengan potongan rambut ala orang korea. Nggak lain dia itu Guo Jia, sambil ngebuka pintu garasi mobil milik penghuni lantai 4. Kata sederhana di mata Guo Jia adalah sebuah mobil BMW warna ungu, hasil modif habis habisan. "Ogah deh... Gue mending naek mobil gue aja... Males berangkat ama lu" Kata Wang Yi sambil ngeluarin mobilnya sendiri, mobil Ferrari Warna ungu. "Mobil sederhanaku sekali kali juga perlu di pake kali..." Kata Wang Yi, Kata sederhana yang diucapkan Wang Yi terngiang di telinga Ma Chao. Apaaa... Ferrari Sederhana katamu? Lalu mewah itu apa? Batin Ma Chao mendengar perkataan Wang Yi. Ditengah Ma Chao yang sedang panas itu tiba tiba terdengar suara yang khas. "Eh cyn... Ye ga bis ninggalin Ekye dong... Ekye ka mau ikut ama ye..." Yak bisa kita tebak ini siapa, Zhang He dengan jaket ungu bulu bulunya menghampiri Guo Jia.

"Wah gue dah telat berangkat dulu yaaa..." Kata Guo Jia yang langung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera melesat berangkat pergi entah kemana. "Eh... Kok ekye di tinggalin sih Cyn.." Kata Zhang He yang masih suram karena di tinggal Guo Jia. "Kalo gitu aku berangkat ama Cao Pi..." kata Zhang He segera berlari meninggalkan Garasi mobil menuju Lantai 4.

Bibi Yue Ying menepuk bahu Ma Chao. "Tabah ya nak... Kamu numpang pinjem mobil aja Gih... Ama sapa gitu..." Kata bibi Yue Ying dengan bijak. "Sepeda motor banyak... Tapi ngga ada yang bisa di pake..." Kata Wang Yi sambil naik ke mobil ferari ungunya dan dia sengaja nge-gas kenceng kenceng biar Ma Chao panas. "Kita liad sapa duluan yang sampe kampus..." Kata Wang Yi dengan Senyuman licik-nya.

Ma Chao yang dah Emosi dan takut telat juga, tanpa pikir dia yang udah pake jaket ala orang naik sepeda motor plus pake helem itu langsung naik ke atas Bleki. "AYOK SAPA TAKUT..." Kata Ma Chao dengan bangga. Wang Yi pingin ngakak liad Ma Chao yang keliatan kaya biker di atas kuda balap. Maafkan aku Bleki, kata Ma Chao sambil melesat maju dengan Bleki Ke kampus bersama Wang Yi.

Sementara itu di jalan dekat apartemen:

"Eh Jiang Wei itu tadi Ma Chao naek Bleki ya?" Tanya Xiahou Ba yang lagi jalan pulang dari kampusnya ke Apartemen untuk pulang. "Ngga tau, si Ma Chao kayaknya ngga bakal bawa Bleki ke kampus deh?" Kata Jiang Wei. Kemudian saat Jiang Wei ingin mengembalikan sepeda yang tadi pagi ia pinjam dengan Zhao Yun ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ba... Bleki ilang... Jangan jangan itu tadi Ma Chao ke kampus pake Bleki..." Menyadari hal itu Seketika Jiang Wei dan Xiahou Ba hanya bisa menganga melihat parkiran Bleki sambil berkata dalam hati "Ma Chao kau gila, hari gini ke kampus bawa kuda..."

Itulah yang terjadi di lantai 1... Lalu gimana dengan lantai 3 dan 4... Tunggu saja


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Makashi ya~ buat yang mau Review dan baca ini cerita. Moga aja cerita ini bisa ngebuat anda sekalian tersenyum dan tertawa. Mumpung Author idenya lagi mengalir deras bak sungai yang mengalir #dihantam dan lagi libur (si author ini liburnya lama amat ya?), mari kita lanjut saja

Replies 4 Review:

Nagi &Scarlet:

Oho... Nanti akan ketauan ko kata niat di mata warga lantai 4 :P

Saika-Tsuruhime:

Salam Kenal juga ^^

Iya dong, kan kalo ga sala Ma Chao sayang ama kuda kan? :v Jadi kubuat saja begitu #plak. Thanks Ya buat sarannya di Chapter ini aku kasi enter dah tiap ganti percakapan.

Nakamura Aihara:

Tenang aja, kali ini yang ku bahas keluarga Sima dulu kok. Tapi tenang aja, yang laennya juga ku bahas kok. Thanks buat idenya ^^b

Xtreme guavaniko:

Ohohoho~ bukan yang pertama juga sih, maksudku ini pertama kalinya aku bikin Fanfic ttg DW soalnya sebelumnya aku nulis cerita lain, dan itupun Cuma 1. Jadi ini yang ke 2 sih...

Oho~ Maklumlah, makhluk lantai 1 ama lantai 2 sering di ganggu ama penghuni lantai 3 ama 4 kok...

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 3: Mafia dari lantai 3-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu the max, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa Inonesia yang Tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco,dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan geje nan Swt ini. Aku akan berusaha se Kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo mungkin bakal lama updatenya. Kalo ada yang aneh ato SWT tolong di Review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki #plak

Sekarang sudah siang, lantai 2 sudah tenang soalnya pembuat onar yang subuh tadi udah ke kampus. Kalo lantai 1 masih shock, karena mendadak Bleki ilang. Lalu di Lantai 3 ada sebuah kamar yang kalo kita liad dari luar,kamar ini tampak terlihat mewah. Di depan pintunya ada papan kayu yang di tempel di sebelah pintu rumah dengan tulisan "SIMA", yak pemilik kamar mewah ini punya Om Sima Yi. Satu satunya kamar yang paling gede dan paling mewah di lantai 3. "ZHAO... KAMU DIMANA..." teriak Tante Zhang di dalam ruang apartemen yang gede itu.

"IYA BENTAR MA..." Jawab Sima Zhao, anak keluarga Sima yang paling kecil ini. Sima Zhao, yang masih Mahasiwa baru ini paling suka ama Kuliah siang, soalnya dia bisa menambah jam tidurnya di pagi hari katanya

"Sudah cepetan siap siap sana... Berangkat kuliah sana..." Kata bibi Zhang yang lagi duduk depan TV LCD barunya, hasil dari malakin suaminya, Om Sima Yi. Tante Zhang ini punya acara TV yang ngga bole dia lewatkan tiap siang. SSTI, Suami Suami takut Istri, Tante Zhang sangat suka acara ini, ada apa dengan acara ini, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Maaaa... Aku sarapan apa ini? Masa meja makan gede gini isinya Cuma 1 piring mie?" Tanya Zhao yang lagi mundung di depan meja makannya.

"Sudah makan dulu sana ada Mie Kari Ayam Spesial, yang di Import langsung dari Indonesia" Jawab tante Zhang ala iklan Mie S*dap. Langsung aja tanpa berani membantah mamanya Zhao langsung makan itu mie.

"Ma brangkat dulu ya..." Kata Zhao sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan bersiap berangkat ke kampus. Hingga sang mama bertanya

"Ehhh... Kamu ke kampus bawa kunci mobil apa itu?"

"Pake sepeda motor aja deh ma... Skali kali dong..."

"Jangan pake itu... Itu dah ngga jaman, pake jaguar-nya Papa aja..." Kata Tante Zhang sambil memberikan kunci mobil Sima Yi ke Zhao.

"Ya udah berangkat dulu maaa..." Kata Zhao melambai dan pergi menjauh ke tempat parkiran mobil warga Jin. Tante Zhang segera mengambil roti isi keju dan selai lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, hingga ada suara yang tak asing lagi memanggilnya.

"ISTRIKU... SARAPANYA MASI ADA KAN?" panggil om Sima Yi dengan pakaian rapi siap berangkat kerja. Inilah dia Om Sima Yi sang pemimpin keluarga Mafia dari lantai 3, om Sima Yi ini musuh besar Pak Zhuge Liang. Mereka saingan kaya gitu mulai dari masa kecilnya sodara sodara, gara gara om Sima Yi kalah main game PS konon, maka dari sanalah perseteruan ini terlahir.

"Itu... Roti isi selai kacang... Itu selai-nya enak, diimpor langsung dari Malaysia..." Kata tante Zhang yang lagi duduk manis depan TV. Yah, Cuma roti isi selai, batin om Sima Yi sambil makan itu roti dengan muka memelas.

"Istriku, aku berangkat dlu ya..." Kata om Sima Yi mencari kunci mobilnya, hingga ia tersadar kalo kunci mobilnya ngga ada di tempat, dia hanya menemukan kunci mobil Ferrari milik tante Zhang.

"Sayang... Kamu hari ini pake ini aja ya..." Kata tante Zhang sambil menyodorkan kunci sepeda motor Halle Davidson yang udah lama banget ngga di pake.

"Aduh sayang... Masa Sima Yi yang keren begini naek sepeda motor? Si kumis lele itu aja pake mobil M*tsub*sh*, masa aku naek sepeda macem begini?" Pinta Sima Yi dengan agak memelas ke istrinya.

"Salah papa dong... Masa Zhao suru naek sepeda motor... Dari kemaren mama dah bilang supaya Zhao di beliin mobil Alphard aja lho... Kan murah, kalo alpard..." Rengek tante Zhang dengan tampang rada Sadisnya.

"Iya sabar... Ta beliin dah..." Sima Yi langsung ngeluarin Laptop *pple-nya terus ngebuka .com, tanpa tunggu Om Sima Yi Langsung cari barang baru dan langsung telepon itu orang.

"Halo... Selamat pagi, saya deal ama mobil yang bapak jual... Uangnya langsung saya transfer ya pak... Terima kasih..." Kata pak Sima Yi dengan kilat lalu ngsiin kartu kreditnya ke tante Zhang.

"Kamu transfer ya istriku, kalo mau belanja pake itu aja... Nanti aku pulang balikin..." Kata Om Sima Yi sambil ngambil kunci mobilnya tante Zhang. Tanpa tunggu Om Sima Yi segera berlari ke parkiran mobil warga Jin, sementara tante Zhang masih melamun membayangkan akan belanja apa saja dia hari ini dengan kartu kredit milik om Sima Yi.

"MUAHAHAHHAHA... Akhirnya aku bisa berangkat kantor dengan mobil ini... Lebih baik aku pake mobil ini dari pada harus naek sepeda motor butut punya Zhao itu..." Pak Sima Yi ketawa ketawa sendiri di parkiran mobil. Tanpa sadar kalo dia lagi diliatin ama cowo dengan rambut coklat yang di kuncir dengan pita warna torquise, alias Zhong Hui yang sweatdrop liad kelakuan pak Sima Yi.

"Pak... Plis deh ya pak ya... Kalo ketawa kira kira dong... Malu saya punya pak RT kaya bapak..." Kata Zhong Hui dengan nada yang penuh dengan kenistaannya. Ini dia sang seniman berbakat Kita Zhong Hui, anak Jin yang 1 ini seorang anak kuliahan jurusan Seni & Design. Zhong Hui sangat berbakat, melukis bisa, mengukir bisa, ngecat bisa, membuat baju bisa, menjahit bisa, bahkan mbatik juga bisa, pokoknya segala sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan seni ato keindahan serahkan saja pada Zhong Hui.

"Sudah diem aja kamu, nanti kalo saya usir dari lantai 3 kapok kamu..." Kata Pak Sima Yi seraya ia meninggalkan Zhong Hui, melesat dengan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

"Dasar pak RT... Masa dia kaya gitu... Saya lebih baik daripada Pak RT itu, saya juga lebih ganteng, lebih keren, lebih imut, lebih pintar juga lebih ber prestasi... Saya juga banyak memiliki pengalaman dalam berbagai hal... Enak aja sembarangan mau ngusir ZHONG HUI SANG PUJANGGA GANTENG DARI LANTAI 3... Di lantai 3 ini ya... Nggak ada yang lebih ganteng dari pada ZHONG HUI..." Kata Zhong Hui yang lagi emosi dan sedang menggembar gemborkan bakatnya dan kehebatannya, sambil membawa patung manekin yang pake baju kemeja warna biru, menuju kamarnya. Sementara Zhong Hui berjalan menuju kamarnya dia papasan dengan Xiahou Ba yang kebetulan baru pulang dari kampus.

"ZHONG HUI~~ Dari mana saja kau... Aku menunggumu dari tadi... Nih aku barusan beli batagor buat kamu..." Kata Xiahou Ba yang lagi bawa 4 kresek item gede, dan itu semua isinya batagor.

"Idih... Males tau ngga makan gituan... Udah nanti siang kita makan Dim Sum aja di kedai Mbok Zhurong... Nih, bantu aku napa... Bawain ini manekin ke kamar" #author di bakar Zhurong. Zhong Hui ama Xiahou Ba ini tinggal sekamar semenjak Ba males tinggal ama papanya gara gara papanya ribut mulu mainan lempar dart.

"Oke dah... Demi makan Dim Sum gratis..." Kata Ba sambil menggotong manekin Zhong hui. Sementara Ba menggotong manekin Zhong Hui, tante Zhang keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Awalnya dia ingin mencari udara segar, hingga dia melihat patung yang di bawa ama Ba.

"WOGHHH... Itu bajunya bagus banget ya... Warna biru ada renda putih, kancingnya emas juga..." Tante Zhang langsung kalap melihat baju itu, dengan segera dia mencegat Ba.

"Halo tante... Selamat siang..." Xiahou Ba tersenyum dengan manis, dengan harapan tante Zhang bakal memberika sedekah padanya. Biasa anak kost, akhir bulan pasti bokek.

"Ini baju punya siapa? Kok bagus amat ya? Tante bole beli baju ini ngga?" Bibi Zhang sangat berharap dia punya baju itu, karena... Yah begitulah, biasa mama mama ngga mau kalah ama tetangganya man... apa lagi Tante Zhang ini...

"Waduh tante... Kalo itu mending tante tanya ama Zhong Hui deh... Ini kan bajunya punya Zhong Hui... Kalo aku kan masi normal tante... Ga bakal mau nyimpen ginian di rumah..." Kata Ba sambil nyengir. Memang benar kata Ba 75% baju yang ada di kamar Zhong Hui adalah baju dengan potongan yang manis dan elegan. 25% sisanya bajunya Zhong Hui dong, tapi ngga jarang Zhong Hui bakal pake itu baju. Biasanya baju itu dia pake kuliah ato ngga buat sekedar mejeng di mall. Tapi tenang sodara, Zhong Hui ngga kaya Zhang He kok...

"Tante bayar dah... Kamu mau brapa nih Ba? Tante kasih... Tapi tante pingin banget baju itu..." Pinta Tante Zhang ngeluarin dompetnya dari tas yang mereknya CH*N*L yang di impor langsung dari Itali. Ngeliat dompet tante Zhang yang tebel itu matanya Ba langsung bersinar dengan cerah, ngebayangin betapa bahagianya dia bisa belanja dan makan dengan puas. Ba langsung menyadarkan dirinya dari niat buruk itu...

"Ngga deh tante, tante tanya ama Zhong Hui aja deh... Dadaaaa..." Kata Ba yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya ninggalin tante Zhang di luar.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEE UANG ITU... HUWEEEEE..." Ba Langsung merengek, setres, gulung gulung di lantai di dalam kamar karena pastinya Tante Zhang rela bayar mahal dong buat baju itu. Di Luar tante Zhang langsung pasang muka sinis plus sebel. Sampe dia liat Zhong Hui lewat, tiba tiba tante zhang teringat kata Ba... 'itu baju punyanya Zhong Hui tante...' mengingat itu tante Zhang langsung saja nyegat Zhong Hui.

"Zhong Hui... Itu Baju biru yang di manekin itu punyamu kan?"

"Iya... Kenapa ya Tante?"

"Tante bole beli itu baju ngga? Tante suka banget itu... Tante pingin lho punya baju itu..." Mendengar kata tante Zhang raut muka Zhong hui mendadak berubah.

"Tante, saya ngga mau menjual baju koleksi buatan saya. Karena hanya saya yang pantas pakai baju indah dan cantik seperti itu..." Mendengar omongan Zhong Hui tante Zhang langsung jaw drop, sementara tante Zhang masih melongo Zhong Hui masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar... Masa itu anak ngga tau kalo Tante Zhang yang keren ini pake baju menawan kaya gitu pasti keren dong... Muahahahaha..." Tante Zhang yang lagi narsis dan ketawa ala Om Sima Yi ini tiba di panggil ama orang yang bawa kiriman.

"Errr... Ibu Zhang Chunhua?" panggil si tukang pos

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Tanda tangan di sini ya bu..." Kata pak pos sambil ngasi cek. Ke tante Zhang dan yang didapat tante Zhang adalah STNK.

"Mobilnya sudah saya taruh di bawah itu ya bu... Terimakasih" Kata Pak pos yang lalu ngacir pergi entah kemana, mungkin dia ketakutan gara gara mendengar suara ketawa tante Zhang.

"YES... Akhirnya dapet deh gue mobil baru... Mulai sekarang aku ngga akan kalah ama warga lantai 4 itu. Keluarga Sima ini kan juga ngga kalah ama Keluarga Cow itu... Muahahahahaha..." Mata Tante Zhang berbinar binar melihat mobil itu.

"Mamaaa... Aku pulang..." Kata Sima Shi yang barusan saja pulang dari kampusnya. Ngga kaya si Jiang Wei yang kalo pulang bawa gelondongan kertas, ato kaya Zhong Hui yang bawa Manekin kalo pulang. Sima Shi pulang dari kampus membawa sebuah laptop saja, dan biasanya dia berangkat cukup membawa laptop dalam tas.

"Nak... Mama minta bantuan mu dong... Mama pengen baju buatan Zhong Hui tuh nak... Nanti persediaan Bao Zhi di rumah mama naikin 2x lipat dah kalo berhasil" Kata Tante Zhang yang ngebetnya amit amit dah ama itu baju, Shi Cuma bisa angguk angguk liad mamanya ini. Soalnya, yah... begitulah. Tante Zhang ini akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Oke ma... Beres... Mama masuk rumah dulu aja... Nanti biar aku yang ngomong ama Zhong Hui..." Sima Shi langsung aja melesat ke kamarnya Zhong Hui ama Ba.

"Zhong Hui... Zhong... Lu ada di rumah kaga?" Sima Shi ketuk ketuk pintu Zhong Hui, demi Bao Zhi dan mama, Batin Sima Shi.

"Iya ini gue..." Zhong Hui ngebukain pintu kamarnya, terlihatlah dengan jelas baju yang terpampang dengan warna biru itu. Ohhh jadi itu baju yang dipinginin ama mama ya... Batin Sima Shi yang seketika menemukan sebuah ide.

"Oi Hui... Temenin gue dong... Pingin makan nih... Ikutan ya?" tawar Sima Shi dengan akal jahat di kepalanya. Dikepalanya udah tersusun rencana, mau tau kaya apa? Liad aja nanti...

"Makan di mana dulu... Aku ngga mau kalo Cuma makan DimSum ato Chinese food..." Katanya Zhong Hui dengan angkuh sambil meluntir meluntir pita torquise yang dia pake itu.

"Kak Shi... Aku Ikutan ya..." Kata Ba dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ya udah kamu ikut juga..." kata Sima Shi dengna tatapan mencekam ngeliatin Ba

"Errr... Ngga jadi deh kak... Aku mau ke Jiang Wei dulu... Dadaaaa..." Kata Ba yang langsung berlari dengan kencang ke lantai 1.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE AKU JUGA MAU IKUTAN MAKAN DI BAYARIN AMA SIMA SHI..." Teriak Ba sambil lari ke lantai 1.

Sementara itu Sima Shi bareng ama Zhong Hui berdua naek mobil milik Sima Shi ke restoran Pecel Lele, (pecel ama lelenya import langsung dari Indonesia dong). Di dalam mobil Sima Shi ngesok konsen lagi nyetir, padahal di otaknya dia sedang menyusun "Strategi mengambil baju, untuk mama". Itulah nama judul strategi yang ia susun. Pertama ngajakin Zhong Hui makan, abis itu gue kasi obat tidur di minumannya, terus gue ajak pulang Zhong Hui, terus sementara dia tidur, gue ambil bajunya. Ya itulah susunan rencana yang dibuat ama Sima Shi.

"Yak ini dia... Restoran Pecel Lele Mas Dong Zhuo... Diimpor langsung dari Indonesia man..." Kata Sima Shi, Zhong Hui sih sewot aja. Kan yang penting saya makan disini dibayarin ama Sima Shi kan? Pikir Zhong Hui. Langsung aja mereka duduk dan memesan pesanan.

"Pecel lele 4 porsi, Es teler 8 gelas, Sambel pecel 6 cobek, Es campur 2 gelas, Gudek 2 porsi, sama Nasi 2 bakul ya..." Kata Sima Shi kaya orang yang kalap pesen semua menu. Zhong Hui mah Cuma angguk angguk aja. Hingga pesanan mereka datang dan ada suara familiar terdengar.

"Sudahlah Yuanji sayang, aku juga butuh istirahat... Kan aku kesel kalo suru bikin makalah kaya gitu terus" Ini dia anak yang tadi pagi pake mobilnya Om Sima Yi, Sima Zhao. Dia kayaknya lagi jalan nih ama Yuanji, Yuanji ini pacarnya Zhao sodara sodara. Dia beda jauh ama Zhao, rajin, rapi, pinter dan cerdas.

"KAKAK..." seketika Zhao berlari ke arah Shi. Shi hanya bisa menganga melihat Zhao datang. Mampuslah kalo ada dia, bisa bisa semua makanan dia habiskan, batin Shi, apa lagi kalo menginat porsi makan Zhao sangat besar.

"ADUHHH... KAKAK PERHATIAN SEKALI... Tau adikmu ini mau datang langsung di beri makanan porsi Extra..."

"Zhao... Pesan sendiri napa... Itu kan punya kakakmu..." Kata Yuanji yang Cuma bisa menatap Zhao

"Malas Yuanji... Nanti uangku abis..." Yuanji Cuma bisa diam melihat kelakuan Zhao. Dengan segera Zhao, Shi dan Zhong Hui menghabiskan semua masakan itu. Tapi yaaa, yang paling banyak tetap Zhao dong. Begitu semua makanan abis, karena yang paling banyak makan Zhao, maka dialah yang paling kalap. Padahal dalam rencana Shi, dia berharap Zhong Hui yang kalap. Mampus dah... terus nanti Bao Zhi gue gimana, sial ini gara gara Zhao dateng nih... Batan Shi yang melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Zhao. Karena setres dan sebel ama Zhao bill restoran itu di kasi ke Zhao biar dia yang bayar.

"Mas... Ini totalnya 200.000 Yuan mas... Mau bayar kredit ato tunai mas?" Kata abang Dong Zhuo yang bawain bill. Seketika Zhao Cuma bisa nyengir ke abang Lu Bu, tanda uangnya terkuras.

"Bang... Bayar besok bole ngga?" Pinta Zhao dengan senyumnya. Tanpa tunggu abang Zhuo langsung mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura mencekam.

Sementara itu Sima Shi lagi di mobil,mau jalan buat pulang ke Apartemen ama Zhong Hui, Sima Shi lagi setres gara gara rencananya batal, tiba tiba ada ide baru menghampirinya. "Waduh... Mampus nih, mesin mobil gue mogok nih kekurangan air... Lu disini dulu ya Zhong... Gue cari air dulu..." Sima Shi pura pura ngebetulin mobilnya lalu perlahan meninggalakan Zhong Hui sendirian di mobil, sementara Sima Shi. Dia rela belain jalan kaki pulang ke apartemennya, begitu sampai, dia segera menggedor kamar Jiang Wei di lantai 1.

"Jiang... Lu ada di dalem kan? Bukain dong... Gue ada perlu ama Ba..." Sima Shi ketuk ketuk pintu kamar Jiang Wei dan akhirnya terbukalah pintu. Muncullah Jiang Wei dengan celemek dapur plus panci di tangannya.

"Knapa lu? Mo palakin si Ba?"

"Udah tenang aja... Mana Ba?" Sima Shi udah ngga sabaran soalnya keburu nanti Zhong Hui tau.

"Iya knapa sih... Kangen ya ama Ba yang imut ini?" kata Ba dengan rada narsis.

"Ba... Minta kunci kamar lu dah... Ntar malem ke rumah gue... Kita maen PS 4 deh..." Mata Ba langsung bersinar dengan cerah mendengar dia bisa Maen PS 4, dan ini Sima Shi sendiri lagi yang ngijinin.

"Iya... Oke... Sip Dah..." Segera aja Ba langsung berlari bareng ama Shi ke lantai 3, menuju kamarnya Ba. Sesampainya di dalem tanpa tunggu Sima Shi langsung ngambil baju punya Zhong Hui, dan Ba Cuma pasang muka polos, soalnya dia dah di sogok ama Shi.

"Oke Ba... Makashi dah... Ntar jam 5 sore lu dateng aja ke rumah ntar kita maen bareng..." Kata Shi sambil membayangkan dirinya ada di antara tumpukan Bao Zhi. Segera Shi ninggalin Ba dan memberikan barang tersebut ke mama Zhang.

"MAMA... LIAD NIH... ANAKMU YANG GANTENG BERHASIL DAPETIN BAJUNYA ZHONG HUI..." Kata Shi dengan bangga, sang mama langsung kalap dan meluk meluk itu baju...

"Aduh Shi... Elu emang anak mama yang paling ganteng plus pinter... Lu apain itu Zhong Hui emang?" Tanya mama yang membuat Shi teringat kalo Zhong Hui masih tertinggal di jalan.

"Udah ma, tenang aja... Kan yang penting mama dapet bajunya ini ma... Keren kan ma?" Kata Shi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ya udah... Nti mama telpon perusahaan Bao Zhi... Minta Stok Bao Zhi di rumah di tambah..." Mendengar perkataan sang mama Sima Shi langsung merasa bahagia, dia langsung melupakan Zhong hui.

Nggak kerasa udah jam 6 sore, Sima Shi lagi maen dpean PS 4 nya dia lagi nungguin BA dateng dan akhirnya pintu rumah di ketuk...

"KAK SHI... KAK SHI..." Panggil Ba dari depan pintu, dan yang menyambut ketukan pintu itu adalah Tante Zhang, dengan baju buatan Zhong Hui. Kayaknya dia mau kondangan, batin Xiahou Ba. Tapi di samping Ba ada Zhong Hui, dia juga mau ikutan maen PS4. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah tante Zhang.

"TANTE BALIKIN BAJU AKU... INI BAJU BUATAN KU YANG NGGA BOLE DI PAKE AMA SIAPAPUN KECUALI ZHONG HUI YANG GANTENG, MANIS, IMUT, CUTE, KAWAII, KEREN, KECE, DAN TAMPAN INI..." Kata Zhong Hui dengan penuh emosi.

"Oh ngga bisa ini kan baju hadiah dari Shi..." Bales tante Zhang dengan nista dan muka liciknya.

"Ada apa sih ini kok Ribut?" Kata om Sima Yi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini lho Pa... Masa baju hadiah dari Shi mau di rebut ama ini anak" Kata tante Zhang sambil nunjukin Zhong Hui.

"Ohoooo... Barang yang di pake keluarga Sima itu menjadi milik kita, istriku..." Bela Om Sima Yi. Zhong Hui makin Emosi...

"GA BISA GITU DONG OM..." Bantah Zhong Hui...

"Macem macem... Gue keluarin lu dari ini apartemen..." Mendengar perkataan om Sima Yi, Zhong Hui langsung membayangkan susahnya mencari apartemen, apa lagi Ba disebelahnya langsung merengek.

"Kak Zhong Hui... Kalo kita diusir kita gimana dong? Masa mau jadi gelandangan... Masa tega sih kak Zhong kaya gitu..." Zhong Hui langsung ngalah dan balik ke kamar sementara Ba, yang tadinya menatap Zhong Hui dengan puppy Eyes mendadak matanya Bening...

"PS4 AKU DATANG..." Kata Ba dengan bahagia berlari kearah Shi. Tiba tiba Shi berdiri dan menempelkan tulisan di samping TV. "RENTAL PS4, 1 JAM 20 Rebu" lalu kembali duduk dan main dengan tatapan sadisnya. Ba Yang melihat tulisan itu Cuma bisa merenungi nasibnya sambil duduk di sebelah Shi.

Itulah cerita di Lantai 3, inilah kisah keluarga Sima yang legendaris di lantai 3. Sekarang tinggal lantai 4... Ada apa di lantai 4... Kita lihat nanti...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author Note: Makashi ya buat yang mau review 'n baca cerita nista nan geje ini. Akhrinya Lappy-nya Author sudah sembuh, author sedeng ini lama ngga apdet soalnya lappynya Rusak #dilindes. Okeh kita lanjut saja…

Replies 4 Review:

Nakamura Aihara:

Iya sama sama Thank you juga. Keluarga Sima kan emang bangsawan #plak. Nanti ada Ceritanya Ba sendiri kok. Kalo Three musketeer-nya Wu itu author udah ada cerita tersendiri #ketawa ala sima yi

Nagi & Scarlet:

Errr yang kurang apaan ya? Mungkin isa ta perbaikin?

digitalXRENEGADE:

Hmmm kalo Zhong Hui itu aku awalnya rada bingung, soalnya yang aku tau dia itu narsis doing sih. Iya sih kalo Other Cuma jadi pendukung, kalo diao chan… Di Chapter ini ada kok…

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 4: Kisah Kasih(an) di Lantai 4"-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bias ku perbaiki.

Sekarang udah malem, lantai 1 ama lantai 2 kayaknya udah mulai tenang. Tapi dari lantai 3 masih terdengar isakan tangis dari Ba yang tersiksa. Kalo di lantai 4 laen cerita, lantai yang warnanya serba ungu ini keliatannya sih sepi ya, semua kamar tertutup rapat. Di lorong sana ada berbagai kamar, ada yang berhiasakan lampion dan hiasan ala kerajaan cina kuno, ada yang di depan kamarnya dipenuhi pilar ala bangunan eropa kuno, ada yang kamarnya dihiasi kayu jati dan ukiran jepara, bahkan ada yang kamarnya dihiasi ukiran kupu kupu warna ungu, dan di kamar yang paling pojok, ada kamar yang paling sederhana (emang lantai 4 ada yang sederhana?). Kamar itu yang paling modern dan minimalis (?). Kamar itu dihuni ama anak kuliahan.

Kamar itu dihuni oleh seorang bocah pirang, bocah pirang ini, yang kita kenal dengan nama Guo Jia ini matanya jelalatan di depan laptop *pple-nya. Dia bukan lagi bikin tugas ato lagi browsing ato liad film #plak. Dia ternyata lagi chatting sodara sodara, Abang Guo Jia ini lagi jatuh cintrong dan mau cari cewe lho… Jatuh cintrong ama sapa? Kita lihat aja laptopnya Guo Jia

PujanggaGuo: Nona manis istirahat ya…Tidur ya biar besok bias kuliah… Ini udah malem

WarriorLady: Ogah tugasku masih banyak nih =="

PujanggaGuo: Nona manis, kalo nanti kurang tidur bisa ngga sehat lho…

WarriorLady: Dah Suka suka… Males ama Lo… =="

PujanggaGuo: Gimana kalo aku bantu aja? Biar nona manis bisa cepet tidur

WarriorLady: Ngga usah, makashi… =_="

PujanggaGuo: Ya suda kalo gitu selamat malam nona…

Abang Guo Jia senyum senyum sendiri sambil chatting di depan laptopnya sampe pintu kamarnya di ketok. Begitu pintu di buka tampaklah Cao pi dengan tampangnya yang khas itu. "Guo Jia temenin gue dong… Pingin ke café-nya mbak Diao nih…" Ajak Cao Pi

"Knapa lu Pi? Galau lagi ya?" Tanya Guo Jia. Biasa maklumlah penyakit orang kaya, yang lagi jatuh cintrong isinya galau juga. Begitu juga ama si Cao Pi

"Udah ga usa Tanya Tanya, kita langsung aja… Ayok ke Café-nya mbak Diao"

"Iya bentar ye, aku mau ambil BB, Iphone, Ipod, PSP Vita, 3Ds, Ipad, PSP, NDS, Andromeda Tab (Karena galaxy Tab dah mainstream) dulu ya…" Kata Guo Jia yang langusung berlari menggambil barang barangnya.

"Dah Ayo Berangkat… Eh iya, kita mau naik apaan ini?" Sambung Guo Jia

"Yang sederhana aja udah, kita naek sepeda motor"

"Oke, beres dah"

Langsung aja Guo Jia ama Cao pi barengan ke parkiran sepeda motor. Sepeda motor yang di pake ama Guo Jia ama Cao Pi ini bukan sepeda motor pada umumnya, dia pake sepeda motor ala pembalap Moto GP itu lho. Dan di speda motornya ditempelin Stiker aneka merek, ala sponsor di sepeda motor Moto GP. Ada tulisan Y*M*H*, K*W*S*KI, H*ND*, M*TS*B*SH*, Hitach*, Bahkan ada Stiker Mc*, KF* ama Hok* Ho*a Bent*. Ngomong ngomong jaraknya Café Mbak Diao Chan ama apartemen mereka itu benernya cukup jalan kaki mah juga udah nyampe, tapi maklumlah. Namanya juga warga lantai 4.

"Eh… Tong… Jangan lupa lu… Kita jangan sampe kalah ama si Boyan itu… Walo muka so Polos gitu jangan jangan dia bakal ngeduluin kita lagi…" Begitu Guo Jia ama Cao Pi parkirin Sepeda motor mereka. Mereka langsung mendengar suara Khas preman-nya Gan Ning.

"Mampus dah… Boyan itu walo muka ngga meyakinkan gitu, gampang dah dia kalo mau cari cewe" Sambung Ling Tong

"Dah yuk mending kita awasin boyan aja yuk, jangan jangan dia mau ama Kak Diao Chan… Ato jangan jangan dia ngincer Duo Qiao itu lagi? Ato Si Xing Cai ato Yin Ping dari lantai 1…"

"Buset dah… Ngeri dah Boyan, belakangan kan dia pulang malem ya… Jangan jangan ada apa apa lagi…"

"Dah kita awasin aja dia… Lumayan juga kalo dia aneh aneh kan bisa kita bully dia"

"Tapi jangan sampe dia ngincer kak Diao Bisa di sate ntar dia ama Lu Bu… Nekat kalo sampe dia mau ama Kak Diao…"

Mendengar percakapan 2 bocah Wu itu langsung aja Guo Jia ama Cao Pi menoleh satu dengan yang lain dengan tatapan heran. Si Bocah dari lantai 2 itu mau ngeduluin pangeran Guo yang cakep ini? Udah 2 taon nih aku single, pikir Guo Jia sambil melongo. Cao pi yang mendengar itu juga hanya melongo, dia tentunya ngga mau kalah dong, apa lagi masa aku kalah ama bocah lantai 2 itu, piker Cao Pi. Langsung aja mereka masuk ke Café-nya Diao Chan

Namanya juga Warga lantai 4 di Café-nya Diao Chan ada bagian yang paling VVIP, disana ada sofa yang warnanya ungu dengan meja dan suasana yang paling beda sendiri dibanding ama yang lain. Ya maklum lah… Kan Cao Pi, Guo Jia ini pelanggan tetap disana. Cafenya Diao Chan ini sering dikunjungin ama cowo cowo, entah dari lantai 1,2,3 atau 4. Tujuannya mereka kesana mah, Cuma buat ngeliatin Diao Chan. Jadi ya mereka kalo pesen kopi 1 gelas tapi disana sampe berjam jam bahkan mungkin sampe diusir dulu baru bakalan minggat. Soalnya harga kopi ama kuenya relative murah(?) dimata warga lantai 4. 1 Gelas kopi biasanya 40 rebu Yuan sih. Tapi itu mah laen cerita ama Cao Pi ama Guo Jia kalo kesana.

Kemudian muncullah kak Diao Chan yang legendaris, Café ini emang tiada tara, dia pake seragam maid maid yang terkenal unyu itu, dan entah kenapa kalo dia yang pake keliatan kaya girl band korea, plus juga keliatan kaya karakter anime anime yang manis itu kaya berasa keluar dari TV. Sekarang ngerti kan sodara sodara kenapa banyak cowo suka kesini…

"Kak… Pesen Kue tiramisu 2, Black Coffee 2, Frapuchino 1 ama Pasta 1 ya…" Kata Cao Pi, dan Guo Jia mah, ngikut Cao Pi aja. Kayaknya dia rela ngebayarin itu semua, piker Guo Jia yang lagi bokek itu.

"Lu dah denger kan tadi yang bocah Wu itu katanya ada pacar tuh… Kalah dah gue ama itu MaBa (mahasiswa baru)" Kata Cao Pi yang langsung mendadak mundung itu.

"Lu kan ada Zhen Ji, ngapain iri… Mending bantuin gue sini, gue masih single nih…" Kata Guo Jia yang langsung mundung bareng Cao Pi

"Emang lu mau cewe tipe kaya apa sih?" Tanya Cao Pi dan Guo Jia langsung lirik cewe yang lagi duduk ngga jauh dari tempat duduknya

Itu cewe lagi kerja sesuatu di laptopnya ditemeni ama 2 orang cowo. Cao Pi Cuma angguk angguk tanda dia ngerti apa yang dimaksud ama Guo Jia. Sementara itu Guo Jia kaya orang kesambet setan ngeliatain itu cewe terus tanpa berkedip.

"Oi Xing Cai, sampe kapan lu mau numpang WiFi-an di café sini?" Kata Guan Ping, salah satu temennya Xing Cai yang mukanya rada sangar.

"Udah, sabar napa… Ini demi masa depan ini… Kaga lulus bisa bisa di sabet ama Papa Zhang Fei ini…" Sambung Xing Cai yang terus ngetik depan laptopnya. Sementara Yang seorang lagi, Guan Xing lagi duduk manis sambil repot sendiri ama BB-nya. Kalo liad mukanya sih, kayaknya dia lagi keasikan Chatting sendiri di HP-nya, biasa BB user.

"Guo Jia… Sadar lu…" Kata Cao pi yang mengguncang guncang Guo Jia

"Iye, gue sadar…"

"Jadi Cewe yang rambutnya di kuncir itu ya… Oke lah ku bantu…"

"YES… BENERAN LU PI? LU EMANG TEMEN GUE DAH…" Guo Jia langung berbinar binar dan bahagia.

"Tapi… Wani Piro?" Kata Cao Pi dengan gaya Iklan.

"Males ah, gue bokek… Kecuali lu minta gaji gue ke papamu buat di naikin…" Sambung Guo EniWei Guo Jia itu biar masih kuliah tapi dah kerja lho. Dia kerja ama papanya Cao Pi, gajinya sih Cuma dapet dikit soalnya dipotng buat bayarin sewa apartemennya sih.

"Gampang, bisa diatur… Lu mau minta apaan? Nomer Hp? Alamat rumah? Alamat kampus? Nama papanya? Alamat emai? Pin BB? Nomer KTP? Plat nomer sepeda motor? Pin ATM? Ukuran sepatu? Semua bisa diatur tinggal bilang dah" Kata Cao Pi dengan santai-nya

"Semuanya aja deh~"

"Oke bentar aku cari info"

Entah apa yang dilakuin Cao Pi dia kaya satelit nyari barang ilang, semua bisa dia dapat dengan sekejap hanya dengan buka Andromeda Tab-nya. Ngga sampe 10 menit dia langsung ngebagiin info sambil minum Frapuchino bareng Guo Jia

"Ah… Anak itu namanya Xing Cai, bapaknya namanya Zhang Fei, Tinggal di Lantai 1 apartemen Warrior kamar nomer 4. Dia ini adek kelasnya Zhao Yun, temennya Guan Ping, konon mau di Jodoin ama Liu Shan tuh… Anaknya pak RT tuh… Terus nomer hapenya 09123456789, Emailnya xing_cai_cai terus pin BBnya 45B92W3BDE, Plat sepeda motor SHU 3888687 XC, Hobinya latihan ama papanya… Terus juga…"

"Dah setop cukup…" Potong Guo Jia. Cao Pi langsung diem ngga ngelanjutin pidatonya.

"Tadi katamu apa? Dia mau di jodoin ama anaknya pak RT itu?" Sambung Guo Jia dengan muka rada me nista in saingannya.

"Kalo Cuma anak pak RT itu mah lewat. Jangan lupa men… Kita ini Boy Ben-nya Lantai 4… S*Ju, F4, S*Sd,Laruk*, One Dir*ctio* lewat semua…" Kata Cao Pi dengan bangga. Emang bener sih kata Cao Pi, Guo Jia, Yue Jin, Li Dian itu Boyband dari lantai 4.

"Sampe lupa nih… Wah pokoknya aku ga mau kalah dari anak pak RT itu." Kata Guo Jia dengan penuh semangat sambil minum Black coffee. Kemudian mereka makan dengan tenang sampe tiba tiba Cao Pi inget seuatu dan ngebikin kaget Guo Jia.

"Eh Guo Jia… Lu tau kagak ada lomba BoyBand tuh… Katanya kalo menang kita bakal tampil di Game Dynasty Warior terus di kontrak buat jadi Artis, Nti Kita bakal bisa shooting Video di Amerika tuh…" Kata Cao Pi, Guo Jia ngga terlalu banyak ngomong, karena bagi mereka shooting video di Amerika itu dah mainstream.

"Kalo kita juara 1 katanya kita bakal tampil di majalah berbagai majalah terkenal kaya V*gue, As*an Star, American Idol (?), Warrior idol (?), bahkan sampe majalah Trubus juga, ama majalah keren laennya. Terus kita bakal di kontrak maen Film Red Cliff, The Matrix (?), Romance of 3 kingdom, The hobbit (?), Harry Mutter (?), Kuchu Kuchu HotaHae (?) dan film hollywood dan bollywood juga di Kontak buat jadi tokoh utamanya Dynasty Warrior tuh… Terus nama kita bakal ada di deretan anam artis di Holywood sana tuh… Dan yang paling keren kita bakal shooting Video Klip kita di planet Saturnus" Mendengar kata Cao Pi, Guo Jia langsung membayangkan dirinya ngajakin Xing Cai kencan ke Planet Pluto. Begitu juga dengan Cao Pi dia ngebayangin dirinya ngajakin Zhen Ji pacaran ke Planet Mars (Karena liburan ke Eropa udah mainstream)

"Sial lu Pi… Gue mau ngajakin Xing Cai berdua kesana jadinya…" Kata Guo Jia sambil senyum senyum sendiri

"Gue juga kali… Eh, mending sekarang kita kumpulin BoyBand 'hey, say, Wei!'' deh…" Kata Cao Pi

"Ayuk aja dah…" Kata Guo Jia yang langsung ngeBBM Li Dian ama Yue Jin. Dan nggak berapa lama mereka berdua muncul dengan tampang ala bangun tidur. Karena mereka dibangunin ama Guo Jia jam 12 malem.

"Apaan sih malem malem nyuruh ke Café gini?" Tanya Li Dian sambil garuk garuk kepala dengan tampang ngantuknya.

"Iya… Mengganggu mimpiku… Tadi aku mimpi diijinin ama Pak Cao Cao ikutan ke Planet Mars bareng ama dia…" Sambung Yue Jin dengan tampang ngantuk.

"Dah itu simpen aja buat nti ngomelnya. Sekarang kita harus bersatu(?) Buat ikutan lomba BoyBand dah… Mau kan?" Ajak Guo Jia

"Ogah deh, besok pagi aja napa…" Minta Li Dian

"Wah, jangan gitu dong… Kita harus bisa saling membantu dong(gak sala nih?)" Kata si Cao Pi, dan tentu saja Guo Jia ngeliatin dia dengan tampang 'tumben lu bilang gitu?'.

"Yaudah cepetan napa sih… Gue Masi ngantuk ini… Biar bisa cepet lanjut tidur ini" Katanya Yue Jin dengan tampang BT.

"Gini lho… Kita kan Boyband Hey Say Wei.. Itu mau ikutan lomba Boyband nih… Biar kita bisa launching album… Terus di kontrak jadi artis, kan kita harus bisa Go Internasional…" Kata Guo Jia

"Nah lombanya itu minggu depan, jadi jadwal kita harus di tambah soalnya kali ini kita bakal debut dan bisa keliling Galaksi Bima Sakti (?). Mau kapan lagi tuh? Kita bisa jadi super terkenal kaya gitu" Sambung Cao Pi

"Nah kalo Cuma jadi juara Favorit ato jadi juara 2 ato 3 aku ngga mau pokoknya… Soalnya hadiahnya Byasa banget itu…" Kata cao Pi dengan angkuh dan som-som-nya.

"Kalo kita juara 1 katanya kita bakal tampil di majalah berbagai majalah terkenal kaya V*gue, As*an Star, American Idol (?), Warrior idol (?), bahkan sampe majalah Trubus juga, ama majalah keren laennya. Terus kita bakal di kontrak maen Film Red Cliff, The Matrix (?), Romance of 3 kingdom, The hobbit (?), Harry Mutter (?), Kuchu Kuchu HotaHae (?) dan film hollywood dan bollywood juga di Kontak buat jadi tokoh utamanya Dynasty Warrior tuh… Terus nama kita bakal ada di deretan nama artis di Holywood sana tuh… Dan yang paling keren kita bakal shooting Video Klip kita di planet Saturnus. So? Gimana? Mau join? Kayaknya warga yang laen pasti mau pada daftar semua… Apa lagi kalo hadiahnya CETAR MEMBAHANA kaya gitu…" Kata Guo Jia dengan tampang penuh harapan dan semangat.

"So tunggu apa guys? Kita harus daftar dong…" Kata Cao Pi ala iklan iklan di Tv Tv ama radio.

"GABUNG DAH… GUE MAU JOIN DAH…" Kata Li Dian ama Yue Jin barengan dengan tatapan penuh semangat. Mereka berdua langsung pada berbinar binar matanya, mereka melupakan rasa ngantuknya.

"Oke… Jadi kita latihan mulai besok, tiap jam 6 sore sampe jam 2 pagi… Deal?" Cao Pi langung menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang bikin merinding. Mereka semua nggak berani berkutik dan Cuma angguk angguk saja tanda kalo mereka setuju.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita tentuin lagu ama formasi dan posisi aja… Biar kita besok latihannya bisa cepet selesai… Mau kan?" Sambung Guo Jia

"Oke dah nggak apa… Demi debut besar besaran di Galaksi Bima Sakti" kata Yue Jin. Akhirnya Setelah 2 jam mereka rapat dan menentukan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dalam penampilan boyband mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan buat pulang ke kamar masing masing karena mengingat besok mereka kuliah, dan nggak kerasa sekarang udah jam 6 Pagi. Guo Jia udah dadan dan bersiap pergi konser (?) di kampus nya. Kenapa pergi konser? Soalnya Guo Jia dandan ke kuliahan aja gayanya kaua orang mau berangkat konser, yang pake jas lah, pake sepatu basket lah, pake syal. Pokoknya So Boyband sudah.

Dengan dandanan gitu dia langsung ngetuk kamar Cao Pi. Dan nggak lama pintu ngomong sendiri (bukan hantu…). Di depan Cao Pi cuman ada suara

"Silahkan masukkan pesan ada…". lah ini telepon umum ato apaan sih?, piker Guo Jia yang terheran heran sambil melongi di depan rumah Cao Pi

"Cao Pi… dimana lu? Berangkat bareng yuk…" Teriak Guo Jia dengan ga tau malu di depan Pintu.

"Pesan diterima… Silahkan tunggu" Jawab itu mesin. Guo Jia melongo dan heran ama security system yang baru, soalnya mirip ama telepon. Rumahnya Cao Pi itu terkenal suka pake Security System, kadang ngga jarang security sistemnya ngaco. Dulu pernah ada cleaning servis dikira teroris, lalu ada yang pintunya bisa bunyi ala sirene pemadam kebakaran sampe Semua warga apartemen ngungsi karena dikira ada kebakaran. Pokonya aku ngga mau ikutan pake security system, piker Guo Jia. Nggak berapa lama pintu rumah pun terbuka dan disana ada Cao Pi.

"Dah Ayuk kita berangkat…" Ajak Cao Pi yang langsung jalan dengan cuek ninggalin Guo Jia.

"Iya… Eh iya… Ganti Security Sistem lagi lu?" Tanya Guo Jia, tapi ngga di dengerin ama Cao Pi, soalnya ternyata Cao Pi lagi rebut ama BB-nya. Dan Guo Jia yang ngikutin Cao Pi sih, ngekor aja di belakang Cao Pi. Sampe Cao Pi mendarat di sebuah kamar dan dari kamar itu keluar sosok Cewe cantik bak model dengan rambut item di kuncir 1. Sapa lagi kalo bukan Zhen Ji, Ini pacarnya Cao Pi sodara sodara. Mereka dah pacaran 3 taon lho. Dan pas pertama kali jadian katanya si Cao Pi langsung ngajak Zhen Ji jalan jalan ke Bali (lu mau bulan madu?).

"Ayo sayang… Kita berangkat sekarang ke kampus… Nanti kita telat lho…" Kata Zhen Ji yang langsung nggandeng Cao Pi. Guo Jia yang ada di belakang mukanya rada surem, dia ngeliatin Cao Pi ama Zhen Ji jalan bareng sementara mereka ada di dunia 'dunia ini hanya milik mbak Zhen Ji ama mas Cao Pi'. Guo Jia langsung membulatkan tekat, pokoknya aku harus dapetin Xing Cai, kata Guo Jia.

Kemudian pergilah mereka ke parkiran mobil Wei, dan tak jauh dari sana terlihatlah parkiran mobil warga Shu, dan tak sengaja Guo Jia ngeliat Xing Cai dari kejauhan. Buset dah, mending kalo gini, walo gue lagi kere… Mending ngajakin Xing Cai aja lagi… Dari pada naek mobilnya Cao Pi bisa bisa seharian harus mantengin mereka pacaran, males dah gue jadi obat nyamuk… Selamat jalan single days… Kata Guo Jia sambil senyum senyum.

"Eh, Pi gue ga jadi ikutan… Aku berangkat sendiri aja ye… Gue ada perlu… Aku mau ke rumah Ibunda " Segera Guo Jia berlari pergi ninggalin Cao Pi balik ke kamarnya. Cao Pi melongo, apa lagi kalo inget mamanya Guo Jia itu ada di Eropa lagi berlibur.

"Yuk sayang… Kita langsung berangkat aja yuk…" Kata Zhen Ji sambil peluk pelukin Cao Pi ala sinetron sinetron. Cao Pi ngecek sekeliling, sampe matanya tertuju kea rah Parkiran lantai 1, disana ada Xing Cai. Pantesan Guo Jia kaga ikutan, ternyata mau nyamperin itu cewe, batin Cao Pi. Ditengah keheningan itu Cao Pi bersiap berangkat tapi tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Cao Pi… Cao Pi… Ekye ikutan dunkz… Ekye kan juga mau pergi ama yey…" Mendadakan Zhang He muncul.

"Gue dah telat ini kamu ama orang laen aja ya Zhang he…" Kata Cao Pi yang langsung ngegas kenceng kenceng terus ninggalin Zhang He sendirian di parkiran.

"Duh… Terus ekye ama sapa nich ya… Kan Ekye ngga bisa berangkat ke kampus… Duh bisa metong nich ekye kalo telat… Kan mobil ekye lagi di servis, aaaa… kamseupay itu mobil ekye…"

Zhang He berjalan keliling parkiran buat nge absen, siapa aja yang mobilnya masih ada disana biar dia bisa nunut. Satu satunya harapannya adalah mobil BMW Guo Jia, karena itu dia menunggu Guo Jia di depan mobil itu dengan harapan Guo Jia akan berangkat bersamanya. Setelah hamper 10 menit melongo depan mobil itu, tiba tiba Guo Jia muncul dan membawa 2 buah helem di tangannya dan dia berjalan ke arah sepeda motornya. Disaat Guo Jia berjalan kesana tiba tiba dia di cegat ama Zhang He.

"Hey, cyn… Ekye bole nunut yey ga? Mobil ekye rusak niech…" Kata Zhang He. Tentu aja Guo Jia langsung pasang muka sepet tanda dia ga mau ngebonceng Zhang He.

"Gue ada urusan ini… Kudu pergi… Dadaaa…" Kata Guo Jia yang langung berlari kaya orang di kejar hantu kearah sepeda motornya. Lalu langsung saja dia menerabas se cepat mungkin buat ketemu Xing Cai. Begitu sampe di depan parkiran warga lantai 1 dia menemukan Xing Cai masih bertengger disana.

"Selamat pagi nona… Tidakkah nona mau berangkat kuliah?" kata Guo Jia dengan gaya bicara ala 'sang pujangga'. Tentu aja Xing Cai langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Iya… terus kenapa… Dah lu pergi berangkat sana…" Katanya Xing Cai yang membuat pandangannya dari Guo Jia

"Lhooo… Aku kan mau memberikan tumpangan buat nona manis… Kan nona manis lagi nunggu angkot kan?"

"Kata sapa gue nunggu angkot…" Xing Cai langsung ngelirik dari kejauhan tampaklah Zhang Fei, papanya Xing Cai yang terkenal sangar itu. Guo Jia ngga sadar papanya Xing Cai lagi berjalan kearahnya, dan Guo Jia masih aja terus godain Xing Cai.

"Ohooo… Nona… Mari ikut aku minum kopi saja kalo begitu, di kedainya kak Diao Chan…"

"Ogah males dah…"

"Nona manis… Yuk kita…" Kalimat Guo Jia langsung terhenti waktu bahunya di tepuk tepuk ama Zhang Fei. Guo Jia langsung nyengir melihat wajah Zhang Fei. Tentu saja Guo Jia merinding liad mukanya Zhang Fei, bukan karena dia kaya hantu ato gimana. Tapi karena dia sesuatu banget, mukanya aja sangar gitu dan ada kabar dia dulu pegulat professional lho, yang juga bisa taekwondo, judo, akido, kapuera(?), pencak silat, debus(?) dan ilmu ilmu lainnya.

"Kamu mau ngapain anak saya ha?" Tantang Zhang Fei dengan muka garangnya

"Errr… Anu… Gini… Ehmmm…" Guo Jia mendadak grogi sendiri

"Udah pa, biarin paling dia lagi setres kali pa…" Kata kata Xing Cai langsung bikin Guo Jia mendadak sakit hati.

"Kamu ngga digodain kana ma ini cowo ha? Macem macem kita buat makan malen nanti… Kan papa masi ada banyak Bir itu di rumah"

"Sudah papa ngga usah diurus namanya juga setres kok pa… Biarin aja deh pa…" Guo Jia mendadak broken heart, dan ditengah suasana itu terdengarlah kembali suara khas yang tadi kita dengar di parkiran

"Eh Cyn… Jangan tinggalin ekye dong… Kan ekye mau ikutan ama yey ke kampus…" Zhang He muncul akhirnya. Segera saja Guo Jia berpikir sesuatu, dari pada gue malu, mending gue gonceng aja nih Banci kaleng #author di cakar Zhang He#. Dari pada Gue dikira stranger mau ngegodain anak orang, mau taroh mana coba nti muka gue… Ini kan calon ayah mertua gue. Batin Guo Jia dengan pede-nya. Jadi langsung aja Guo Jia ngelempar helemnya kearah Zhang He.

"Zhang He… Kita langsung berangkat aja dah…" Mukanya Guo Jia sepet memandang Zhang He, karena nasib apesnya hari ini. Sementara Xing Cai yang ngeliat itu menahan tawanya.

"Wooo… Yey baek banget deh cyn… Gitu dong ama ekye dari tadi… Duh seneng deh ekye…" Kata Zhang He dengan senang hati dan dia langsung duduk di bangku belakang Guo Jia pergi menjauh meninggalkan Xing Cai dan Zhang Fei.

Semenatara itu Guo Jia naek sepeda motor bareng di jalan raya. Ditengah jalan itu terdengarlah kumandang lagu lagu galau dengan nada sendu yang dikumandangkan ama Guo Jia sepanjang jalan perjalanan ke kampus…

"OH CINTAKUUU… Diujung tanduk telah tiada harapan, kau mencintai dia… Mengapa bukanlah aku" Guo Jia menyanyi sendiri diatas sepeda montor sementara Zhang He yang duduk di belakangnya juga ikutan bernyanyi dengan memberikan sound effect untuh menambah suasana galau-nya Guo Jia

Sementara itu di kampus:

"Oi Pi… Sapa nih nyanyi nyanyi? Li Dian ya? Ato Yue Jin nih? Kok lagunya galau amat" Kata Xu Huang yang lagi duduk di kelas bareng ama Cao Pi dan Zhen ji

"Ga tau ah… Udah ga usa diurusin" Kata Cao Pi. Tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan keluarlah se sosok makhluk dengan aura galau-nya. Dia mukanya surem sambil mengumandangkan lagu lagu cinta nan galau. Nggak lain itu Guo Jia

"OH CINTAKUUU… Jangan kau tinggalkan aku, aku masih mencintai mu seperti hari pertama kita bertemu UWOWOWOWOWO…" Akhirnya sepanjang hari itu di kampus hingga malam hari tiba. Lantai 4 menikmati Live streaming lagu lagu galau yang dikumandangkan ama Guo Jia.

Begitulah Kisah Kasih (an) Pujangga dari lantai 4. Nah lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lain… Kita lihat saja nanti


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Author Note: Makashi ya buat yang mau review 'n baca cerita nista nan geje ini. Belakangan ini athor mulai bergelimpangan tugas :'3, jadi mungkin apdetnya bakal lama…

Replies 4 Review:

Saika Tsuruhime:

Iya… Ini langsung lanjut kok ke ceritanya anak anak Shu…

Xteme guavaniko:

Ohohohoho~ Gapapa kok ^^

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 5: Abang Jiang Wei Idola Warga lantai 1"-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bias ku perbaiki.

Siang itu, Guo Jia udah balik ke Apartemen dan seluruh isi apartemen bisa mendengarkan suara sang anak BoyBand tersebud. Bahkan di lantai 1 Jiang Wei sampe terbangun gara gara mendengar suara nyanyian milik Guo Jia. Hari ini Jiang Wei ngga kuliah, soalnya ngga ada jadwal, jadi dia memilih buat melanjutkan tidurnya untuk mendapatkan ilham seperti gurunya, Pak Zhuge Liang yang benernya juga doyan tidur dan bahkan sekarang Jiang Wei juga ketularan. Jiang Wei langsung ngeliat Jam dinding dan ternyata sekarang udah jam 11 Siang, langsung aja Jiang Wei mandi, makan lalu siap siap mengerjakan sesuatu. Kemudian Jiang Wei teringat kalo udah lama dia ngga maen bareng temennya karena dia terlalu sibuk berguru ama Pak Zhuge Liang. Akhirnya dia langsung pake baju seragam basket Tim Shu (yang isinya para warga lantai 1). Lalu berjalan keluar rumah sambil memakai perlengkapan basketnya.

Sesampainya dilapangan dia menemukan Guan Suo ama Bao Sanniang, mereka berdua ini masi SMA, tapi entah kenapa hari ini mereka ngga masuk sekolah, dan kayaknya mereka pasti bolos, pikir Jiang Wei.

"KAK JIANG WEI…" sambut si Bao Sanning yang langsung menyongsong Jiang Wei kaya orang mau di peluk. Dengan gaya Matrix The Reaload, Jiang Wei menghindar dengan effect slow motion yang ngebuat Guan Suo bertepuk tangan.

"KAK JIANG WEI KEREN…" Kata Guan Suo yang masih bertepuk tangan melihat aksi kakak kelasnya yang keren itu.

"KAK JIANG JAHAT… KENAPA NGGA MAU DIPELUK AKU SIH…" Katanya Bao Sanniang dengan nada yang melambai nan alay itu.

"Jangan peluk peluk orang sembarangan napa… Kasian Guan Suo tuh…" Kata Jiang Wei dengan bijak, emang sih Bao Sanniang ini pacarnya Guan Suo, tapi ngga jarang dia suka peluk peluk orang sembarangan. Bahkan dia pernah peluk Om Sima Yi, karena Om Sima Yi walo udah punya anak 2 gitu masihlah ganteng #plak. Bukan Cuma om Sima Yi sih, benernya masih banyak lagi, kaya Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Guo Jia, bahkan sampe Pak Xiahou Dun juga pernah. Pokoknya Waspadalah waspadalah, pikir Jiang Wei.

"Ah iya Suo… Kakakmu pada kemana semua itu? Kok jam segini pada belon muncul?"

"Ga Tau deh kak… Tadi pagi mereka main PS2 sampe subuh terus baru tidur jam 5 pagi gara gara diomelin papa… Kayaknya sih mereka masih pada K.O… Terus pas disuru bangun buat nganter Yinping mereka pada ngga bisa bangun…"

"Ah, dasar mereka kerjaannya begadang mulu…" Kata Jiang Wei. Padahal benernya Jiang Wei ini juga suka begadang buat bikin tugas ama begadang buat bertapa (?). Untuk menguasai ilmu seperti pak gurunya.

"Paling juga bentar lagi kesini kak… Kan mereka mau olah raga bareng Kak Jiang Wei ama Kak Zhao Yun…" Dan benarlah kata Guan Suo tak berapa lama 2 orang itu datang bersama Zhang Bao.

"Yo Bro… Apa kabar nih…" Sambut 3 orang yang baru dateng itu dengan semangat. Mereka udah rapi pake seragam basket anak Shu dengan warna ijo dan motif naga warna ijo. Langsung aja mereka tos ama Jiang Wei.

"Oi Bro… Mana Zhao Yun? Katanya mau ikutan latihan hari ini…" Sambung Jiang Wei.

"Ngga tau dah… Mending sekarang Kita lanjut aja latihannya dulu… Biar kita bisa tampil dengan keren…" Kata Zhang Bao yang langsung mengambil bola basket dan men-drible bolanya. Langsung aja mereka semua menampilkan skill skill mereka dengan gaya masing masing. Bao Sanniang Cuma bisa melongo sambil tepuk tangan di pojokan lapangan, ala Film film sinetron.

"Friend… Sori nih gue telat, tadi gue abis dari tempatnya pak Liu Bei… Dia minta tolong gue benerin antene TV-nye…" Kata Zhao Yun yang baru aja muncul.

"Wahhh… Elu ini gimana sih ngajakin kita latihan tapi malah dateng telat…" Kata Zhang Bao.

"Ya maaf… Ah iya aku tadi pagi nemuin ini…" Kata Zhao Yun yang nyodorin kertas dengan tulisan "Ajang pencarian bakat, BoyBand Indie". Langsung aja seketika anak anak basket itu pada nggerombol semua buat ngeliat kertas itu.

"Woghhh… Kita ikutan yuk… Kan hadiahnya cetar membahana itu…" Pinta Zhang Bao dengan semangat

"Betul kakak… Kita daftar yuk… Demi tim basket Shu… Kita kalo bisa jangan Cuma eksis basket dong… Yang lain juga" Sambung Guan Suo.

"Pinter lu Suo… Dah Ayo dah kita daftar… Kita kumpulin cowo ganteng di Shu…" Pinta Guan Xing

"Hmmm… Gimana kalo Aku, Kak Guan Xing, Kak Guan Ping, Zhang Bao, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Ma Dai? Gimana mau ngga kalo bawa mereka semua? Biar kita rame men… Mumpung di lantai 1 banyak cowo ganteng" Kata Guan Suo dengan bangga.

"Ah Bole juga itu, tapi jangan bawa Liu Shan ya… Bisa bikin malu nih kalo bawa dia…" Kata Guan Ping dengan sinis. Guan Ping ini rada sebel tiap kali liad Liu Shan gara gara ada gossip kalo dia mau di jodoin ama Xing Cai, temennya Guan Ping mulai dari dia umur 3 taon. Kenapa sebel? Kita liad nanti.

"Udah biar gimanapun itu juga anak pak RT kita kale… Sebodo bodonya, setolol tololnya, se songong songongnya, sejelek jeleknya dan se-se lainnya…" Kata Zhao Yun

"Iye dah Ping, sabar aje dari pada tar lu sekeluarga diusir ama pak RT…" Sambung Guan Xing

"Jangan ya kak yaa… Kalo kita pergi kan nanti kita ngga bisa maen Basket ama kak Jiang Wei lagi… Terus ngga bisa maen PS3 di rumahnya kak Zhang Bao… Juga minta ajarin ama kak Zhao Yun" Sambung Guan Suo dengan muka memelas udah membayangkan betapa susahnya mereka pas jaman dulu mencari apartemen buat ditinggalin.

"Iya iya… Dah mending sekarang kita urusin nih BoyBand kita? Biar nanti kita punya banyak fans…" Sambung Guan Ping yang membayangkan dirinya lagi konser diatas panggung.

"Nah jadi kita namai Grup kita Linkin Shu yuk…" Kata Zhao Yun.

"Jangan ah… Ngga seru… Gimana kalo Shu Direction?" Pinta Guan Suo

"Ogah… Ngga kreatif ah kalo itu… Kalo The Oath Three gimana?" Tanya Zhang Bao

"Jangan nama itu… Emang kita jualan teh…" Kata Jiang Wei dan Jiang Wei dari tadi diem terus dan kayaknya dia lagi mikirn sebuah nama

"Nah Gimana kalo Shu Junior?" Kata Guan Pin

"Emang Kita SuJu? Dah Gimana kalo Shu of the Benevolence? " Kata Jiang Wei dengan penuh semangat

"Ah bole juga itu… Kan Pak RT Kita sangat menjunjung keadilan… Dah kita pake nama itu aja…" Sambung Zhao yun

"OKE BOS…" Jawab yang lain serentak tanda mereka setuju.

"Nah sekarang kita mau pake lagu apaan ini? Aku ngga mau pake lagu korea ini… Bosen, mending kita cari sesuatu yang greget aja…" Kata Guan Suo

"Ah Guan Suo ini gimana sih, pake lagu korea aja napa sih… Kan keren, kaya SuJ*, SNS*…" Kata Bao Sanniang yang tiba tiba nyempil muncul.

"Ga Greget ah sayang kalo pake lagu itu, soalnya pasti bakal banyak peserta lain yang bakal pake lagu itu" Kata Guan Suo Sambil nepuk nepuk kepala Bao Sanniang kaya anak kucing

"Kita pake Lagunya Noah Band aja…" Kata Zhang Bao dengan jeniusnya

"Woi jangan pake lagu gituan… Cari yang lain dong…" Sambung Zhao Yun

"Kita pake lagunya Westlife yuk…" Sambung Guan Ping

"Kaya orang jatuh cintrong aja lu nyanyi gituan… Itu mah lagunya pas jaman gue TK…" Kata Guan Suo

"Udah deh pake F4 yuk…" Kata Guan Xing. Dan tiba tiba berderinglah hape salah seorang dari mereka.

"U know me so well… Girl I need you… Girl I love U…" Semua mata tiba tiba meloleh kearah Bao Sanniang karena mereka tertarik dengan lagu itu.

"Bao Itu lagunya sapa… Kita pake lagu itu aja yuk…" Pinta Jiang Wei. Semua langsung segera mengangguk tanda setuju ama Jiang Wei.

"Itu lagunya SM*SH kak… Dia lagi keren kerennya di Indonesia lho… Aduh itu kakak kakaknya itu keren semua…" Puji Bao dengan gaya alaynya seperti biasanya.

"Nah sekarang kita tinggal tentuin kapan kita mau latihan ini… Terus kita juga perlu ngasi tau Ma Dai ama Ma Chao" Sambung Jiang Wei

"Oke dah… Sekarang mending Kita maen basket dah…" Sambung Jiang Wei sambil lanjut maen bola basket. Ngga berapa lama tiba tiba latihan bola basket mereka terhenti karena ada warga lain yang masuk kesana, nggak lain itu keluarga Mafia lantai 3.

"Sudahlah Zhong Hui yang penting sekarang aku mau main, aku bosan di rumah… Nanti disuruh mama bantu ngepel lho… Aku ngga mau ngepel di rumah…" Suara yang Khas itu berasal dari Sima Zhao, dengan tampang malesnya yang khas itu dia berjalan kearah lapangan basket.

"Hmph…" Jawab Zhong Hui dengan tampang akuh nan songongnya sambil peluntir peluntir rambutnya.

"Zhao… Ngga usah rebut gitu dong… Kasihan itu Zhong Hui kalo suru dengerin omelanmu terus" Iya di sebelah Zhao ada Yuanji, dengan baju seragam basket Tim Jin yang warnanya biru dengan motif emas yang di bordir dengan indah.

"Yuanji… Biar sudah itu adek menggerutu gitu… Toh kita harus kebal ama omelannya dia, aku dah kebal ini…" Kata Sima Shi sambil memasang Headsetnya yang mereknya BEAT*, disamping Shi ada seorang Cowo dengan rambut warna item yang pake headband dan seragam basket tim Jin, nggak lain itu Wen Yan. Dan di paling samping ada Xiahou Ba dengan tampang unyu khasnya yang ngga banyak komen jalan berjejer seperti selayaknya di film film menuju lapangan basket.

"Aish, itu di lapangan ada anak Lantai 1 lagi" Kata Shi dengan jengkel ngeliatin tampangnya Jiang Wei.

"Ada kak Jiang Wei… Halo kakakkk…" Kata Xiahou Ba dengan tampang bahagia melambai kearah Jiang Wei.

"Ih males tau ngga ama anak lantai 1. Zhong Hui yang keren nan Kece dengan ketampanan yang menyamai seorang dewa ini ya, ngga mau sembarangan ama orang…" Kata Zhong Hui ngeliatin gerombolan anak lantai 1 yang lagi maen basket. Sementara Warga lantai 3 ngomel, dari arah lain datanglah Grup lain yang berencana mau pake lapangan itu juga.

"Diem lu… Gue lempar ke Ring basket kapok lu"

"Idih ngga level gue tanding ama Lo landak… Badan lo aja yang gede…"

"Jerapah kuncir ekor kuda, lu Cuma badan tinggi aja belagu. Lu kira sapa lo…"

"Ga takut gue ama Lu, Cuma bisa maen bola bekel aja belagu maen basket"

"Udah udah… Cukup tengkarnya…" Potong suara yang terdengar manis nanbijak. Nggak laen ini suaranya Lu Xun. Yak gerombolan yang baru saja dateng ini gerombolan anak anak dari lantai 2.

"Lu Xun, lumayan tuh… Ini kan nanti kita punya tontonan gratis nanti. Soalnya bosen liat TV terus" Sambung Sun Quan

"Tapi ngga bisa gitu dong… Masi inget ngga pas Gan Ning ama Ling Tong tengkar terus ngerusakin parkiram mobil, sampe mobilnya papa dan mobilnya pak Lu Meng Rusak?" Sun Ce langsung aja ngingetin kejadian itu, Gan Ning ama Ling Tong nyaris diusir waktu itu.

"Udah ga usah di inget inget… Kan papa juga udah lupa…" Jawab Sun Shangxiang. Disebelahnya ada Duo Qiao dan Zhou Yu, mereka semua pake seragam basket tim Lantai 2. Warnanya merah dengan tulisan nama mereka masing masing kaya seragam basket pada umumnya.

Mendadak mata anak anak lantai 1 melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat warga lantai 2 ama 3 dateng ke lapangan basket yang biasa mereka pake buat maen basket, tapi ngga pernah juga sih bertepatan bertiga mau pake lapangan itu barengan kaya gitu, tentu saja semua Cuma bisa melongo.

"Oi Guan Xing… Kita mau di tawur ama anak lantai 2 ye? Kok pada dateng semua itu?" Tunjuk Zhang Bao kearah anak anak lantai 2 yang berseragam merah itu.

"Eh bukan Cuma lantai 2 kali, lantai 3 juga tau… Tuh liad, mana dia bawa bawa Wen Yang juga…" Tunjuk Guan Suo. Wen Yang muka ganteng dan keren kaya artis, konon kekuatannya dam kegantengannya menyamai Zhao Yun, bahkan mungkin diatas Zhao Yun berdua sama sama ikutan tim nasional buat ikutan tanding di NBA, World Cup(?), Moto GP, lompat indah (?), Senam atletik(?) dan macem macem.

Kemudian semua warga tersebud berkumpul di lapangan basket. Mendadak suasana berubah drastis. Sima Shi ama Zhong Hui langsung menatap Jiang Wei dengan tatapan mencekam, sementara itu Xiahou Ba teresenyum manis kearah Jiang Wei.

Lalu para Guan bersaudara langsung menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan mau mencakar dan mencabik cabik Lu Xun, Lu Xun Cuma pasang tampang polosnya dan ketakutan, mukanya mendadak berubah jadi manis. Tapi Lu Xun dan Sun Quan langsung mengalihkan padangannya ke Zhao dengan tatapan jengkel, tapi entah kenapa kalo Lu Xun yang marah malah lucu mukanya #plak.

Sementara itu Trio Cwe lantai 2 itu menatap Tajam Yuanji dan Bao Sanniang. Kalo Yuanji sih cuek aja, tapi laen ama Bao Sanniang yang ikutan panas. Kalo Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu langsung menatap tajam Zhao Yun dan Zhao Yun malah lempar death Glare ke Wen Yang

Tapi laen ama Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang malah saling berhadap hadapan dengan tampang bersiap mencakar satu dengan yang lain.

"Ngapain kalian kesini…" Tanya Bao Sanniang dengan tampangnya yang sok sangar.

"Buat maen basket lah ya… Mau ngapain lagi coba? Masa mau nonton DVD…" Jawab Xiao Qiao yang udah naik darah.

"Udah deh dari pada kita ribut gimana kalo kita maen basket aja 3 on 3… Buat nentuin sapa yang menang" Kata Da Qiao

"Boleh ayuk aja…" Jawab Tim Shu dengan serentak

"Sapa takut… Kita Tim Jin dari lantai 3 nggak akan kalah dari kalian semua. Kita adalam tim utusan para dewa…" Kata Zhong Hui dengan PeDenya.

Begitu bola dilempar ama Da Qiao, seketika langsunglah suasana berubah menjadi seperti layaknya pertandingan basket. Pertama bola dipegang ama Ling Tong, lalu bola langsung di rebut ama Gan Ning.

"Oi Gan… Sadar diri dong, kita ini maennya 1 tim…"

"Emang Gue Pikirin apa…"

"Landak gila… Aku ngga mau nama Wu tercoreng karena tingkah landakmu itu" Seketika Gan Ning ama Ling Tong memulai perkelahian mereka . Mereka berdua langsung melupakan bola yang mau mereka drible Gan Ning ama Ling Tong ngeluarin senjata mereka, Nunchaku di tangan Ling Tong dan Sabit di tangan Gan Ning, akhirnya mereka bertengkar sendiri di pojokan. Sementara mereka sibuk bertengkar Jiang Wei mendekati mereka buat ngambil bola basket di deket mereka secara diem diem.

"Yes… Dapet dah bolanya… Zhao Yun…" Seru Jiang Wei ngelepar bola ke arah Zhao Yun. Begitu Zhao Yun pegang itu bola, langsung aja Wen Yang, Sun Ce ama Zhou Yu berlari kearah Zhao Yun dengan penuh semangat, benernya yang mereka incar itu Bukan bolanya sodara sodara, tapi Zhao Yun.

"Gue dulu Sun Ce… Jangan curang lo…" Kata Zhou Yu yang menyukutkan bahunya ke Sun Ce.

"Enak aja lu ya… Gue laporin papa kapok lu…" Ancem Sun Ce. Mendengar itu tentu saja Zhou Yu ngga mau kalah.

"Ta laporin balik lu ye, kalo elu sering minta gue kerjain PR lu…"

"Yah, tapi kan elu temen gue…" Akhirnya Sun Ce ama Zhou Yu berdua ribut sendri di depan Zhao Yun, sedangnya Zhao Yun Cuma jawdrop. Sementara dia jawdrop Wen Yang berlari kearah Zhao Yun dengan tampang ala pemain Rugby. Zhao Yun yang shock seketika diseruduk ama Wen Yang, dan bola langsung dikuasai Wen Yang dan Zhao Yun K.O.

"Tuh liad gara gara kita kelamaan tuh Zhao Yun jadi K.O Tuh…"

"Ye enak aja… Salah sapa juga… Elu Sih Sun Ce curangan…"

"Enak aja lu Zhou yu… Dah yang salah itu kan yang nyeruduk Zhao Yun…" Akhirnya Sun Ce ama Zhou Yu langsung pasang muka ganas mereka dan bersiap melawan Wen Yang.

"Lah Kok jadi Gue sih? Emang gue salah apaan?" Tanya Wen Yang yang melongo sambil bawa bola basket.

"Karena elu nyeruduk Zhao Yun…" Jawab Sun Ce ama Zhou Yu barengan. Seketika mereka bertiga bertengkar sendiri seperti layaknya Gan Ning ama Ling Tong di dekat mayat(?) Zhao Yun yang lagi pingsan #plak.

Lu Xun yang ada di dekat mereka Cuma sweatdrop, hingga bola basket menggelinding ke dekat kakinya, ngga pake tunggu, bolanya langsung di drible ama Lu Xun di bawa lari, dengan harapan ngga ada yang ngeliat dia. Untung badan gue unyu nan kecil, batin Lu Xun. Hingga ada seseorang yang bertiak lalu ingin menghampirinya.

"Kak Lu Xun yang imut…" Bao Sanniang dengan imutnya berlari kearah Lu Xun dan mau peluk anak imut itu. Hingga kepalanya di jitak ama seorang cowo.

"Oi Lu Xun itu lawan gue jangan macem macem lo…" Guan Ping langsung emosi, liad Bao.

"Tapi kan kak Lu Xun unyu…"

"Sadar diri lo… Katanya ama Guan Suo? Kok lu sosor juga itu bocah lantai 2" Sambung Guan Xing.

"Iya… Iya…" Bao Sanniang langsung mundung dimarahin ama Guan bersaudara. Sementara itu Lu Xun mengumpulkan warga lantai 2 yang masih waras, buat dijadikan tentara militernya(?). Langsung aja dia memberikan komando.

"Shangxiang, kamu bagian guard kiri, Da… kamu Guard kanan… Xiao, kamu jadi umpan ya… Kamu kan lincah. Terus kalo Sun Quan… Kamu jadi vanguard ya… Aku bakal ikutan jadi umpan deh…" Strategi langsung di susun demi kejayaan lantai 2 tapi tiba tiba Sun Quan bingung.

"Xun… Ring basket kita yang mana ini? Ringnya Cuma ada 2 itu lho… Mana yang mau di guard ini?" Lu Xun langsung melongo dan bingung, karena dia lupa kalo Cuma ada 2 ring basket.

"Kita pake gawang yuk…"Kata Sun Shangxiang.

"Jangan ah, kalo gede gitu kita gampang kebobolan ShangXiang" Jawab Lu Xun lalu dia mikir lagi. Semua diam sejenak hingga Xiao punya ide

"Kak Lu Xun kita pake keranjang kuning itu aja ya… Kan mirip ama keranjang basket… Ngga bakal kebobolan kan" Xiao Nunjuk keranjang sampah. Lu Xun langsung sweatdrop lagi.

"Iya deh… Kita pake itu aja Xiao…" dan segeralah kelompok basket lantai 2 meng-guard keranjang sampah itu.

"Xiao Kita serang si Mbak pirang ama si Rambo itu ya…" Lu Xun langsung nunjuk Sima Zhao ama Yuanji.

"Ready boss…" Ngga pake tunggu mereka berdua langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Yuanji dan Zhao.

"Yuanji awas…" Kata Zhao yang langsung meng guard yuanji, sementara itu Xiao langsung ngelempar bola basket ke muka Zhao sampe mimisan.

"Buwakakakakaka…" Lu Xun langsung tertawa terbahak bahak sampe sakit perut diikuti Xiao Qiao. Mendadak mereka langsung dipelototin ama Yuanji, dan seketika mereka berdua di jitak ama Yuanji.

"Ampun tante…" Kata Lu Xun dengan puppy eyes-nya, kalo Xiao Qiao udah nanges duluan, kaya anak bayi yang mainannya diambil. Seketika para warga lantai 2 yang tersisa langung pada ngomel semua.

"Lu apain adek Gue sampe nanges tuh…" Kata Da Qiao yang langsung berjalan kesana

"Elu ngga liad apa itu pacar gue diapain ama adik lo…" Jawab Yuanji dengan tampang sinis seperti biasanya.

"Tapi ngga usah di bikin nangis juga kali…" Sambung Shangxiang.

"Yeee enak aja... Sapa lo…"

"Grrr…" Mendadak terjadilah pertarungan para cewe dengan jambak jambakan dan saling berteriak satu dengan yang lain atara Da Qiao, Yuanji dan Shangxiang.

"Ah ga bener ini… Masa pacar gue di keroyok", kata Zhao yang langsung ngeliatin Lu Xun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sapa suruh, pacar lu juga yang nantangin… Ga trima maju sini" Tantang Lu Xun

"Yah, gue harus lawan bocah gini… Ga jaman dah…" Mendengar itu Lu Xun langsung naek darah dan ngelempar bola basketnya ke tampang nya Zhao lagi.

"Nantangin kok Lu Xun… Sini ama Sun Quan dong…" Tantang Sun Quan dengan bangga.

"Ayok berdua maju juga gue layani…" Kata Zhao, dan benarlah. Seketika lapangan itu berubah jadi area bertanding yang lain. Di pojok ada Gan Ning ama Ling Tong lagi tengkar sendiri. Di sisi lain ada Zhou Yu ama Sun Ce yang lagi ribut ama Wen Yang, Terus ada Bao Sanniang yang lagi dimarahinama Guan bersaudara dan Zhang Bao, di tengah lapangan ada gerombolan cewe lagi jambak jambakan dan sekarang ada Lu Xun dan Sun Quan yang lagi tengkar ama Zhao.

"Jadi sapa aja ini yang tersisa?" Kata Jiang Wei melihat sekeliling, dan yang tersisa hanya Sima Shi, Zhong Hui dan Xiahou Ba.

"Yah kalo gini gue lawan ya bakal kalah gue…" Kata Jiang Wei yang ngeliat tampang 3 orang penghuni lantai 3 yang masih waras.

"UDah males disini, ngabisin waktuku yang berharga…." Kata Zhong Hui berjalan ninggalin Xiahou Ba ama Sima Shi.

"Ngga bisa gitu dong Kak Hui, kan kita ngga bisa ninggalin kak Jiang Wei di tengah kerumunan orang ga waras(?)" Kata Xiahou Ba.

"Cih… Waktuku sangat mahal dan berharga ya, jadi ngga bisa di sia siakan…" Jawab Zhong Hui dengan nista dan meninggalkan Xiahou Ba, tapi semua berubah hingga tiba tiba ba mencengkram kaki Zhong Hui sambil memohon.

"Ayolah kak Hui, kita kan udah lama ngga kumpul bertiga ama Jiang wei…"

"Iya iya… Oke aku ikutin dah…" Jawab Zhong Hui. Seketika itu terdengarlah suara Ma bersaudara dengan seragam lantai 1 nya yang warnanya hijau.

"Yo Jiang, ini lapangan basket kok jadi area tinju massal?" Tanya Ma Dai yang baru saja dateng dengan seragam basket Shu.

"Ga tau ah, sekarang kita mending maen Basket 3 on 3 nih ama Anak lantai 3 yang masih waras…" Kata Jiang Wei yang nunjuk ke Shi, Ba ama Hui yang masih terlihat waras itu.

"Dah kita tandingnya gini aja… Yang duluan bisa bikin masukin bola ke ring 3 kali dia menang dah… Gampang kan? Kita tanding rule nya 3-on 3 deal?" Tanya Ma Chao

"Oke Stuju…" Jawab warga lantai 3 serentak. Kemudian langsung aja pertandingan di mulai. Pertandingan tersebud diiringi alunan lagu galau-nya Guo Jia yang masih terdengar dengan jelas. (Itu Guo Jia nyanyinya pake TOA ya?). Begitu pertandingan di mulai Bola lansung di bawa ama Sima Shi, lalu bola di oper ke Zhong Hui, tapi sayangnya Bola itu kena Shangxiang dan dia langsung melirik Zhong Hui dengan tatapan tajam, tapi Zhong Hui menghiraukannya.

"Eh cowo ngga bener… mau apa kamu ha? Enak aja lempar lempar bola ke kepala cewe…"

"Cih, sapa juga mau lempar ke kamu… Ih… Najis tau ngga ama cewe itu, pokoknya aku ngga niat ama cewe…" Jawab Zhong Hui dengan songongnya.

"Apa katamu? Kamu mau menghina Qiao bersaudara yang paling cantik se apartemen ini…" Jawab Da Qiao yang mulai naik darah.

"Cih…" Kata Yuanji barengan ama Zhong Hui. Jadi sekarang pertandingan tim basket lantai 3 telah out 1, karena sekarang Zhong Hui ikut membantu Yuanji keroyokan (maksudnya lomba jambak jambakan rambut) ama warga lantai 2.

"Kak Shi… sekarang kita tinggal berdua, giman ini… Kita bisa kalah…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang merengek dan mewek dengan muka unyu nya, dia narik narik seragam basketnya Shi. Sima Shi cuek ama Ba sampe Ba berkata

"Udah aku mau ama kak Jiang Wei aja deh… KAK JIANG…" Xiahou Ba langsung berlari kearah Jiang Wei sambil menyongsong pelukan dari Jiang Wei.

"Kak Jiang Wei, aku mau sama kakak aja, aku ngga mau ama Kak Shi… Nanti bisa bisa aku di cincang ama kak Shi…" Kata Ba sambil pelukin Jiang Wei dengan tatapan nistanya.

"Jangan gitu dong Ba… Kasian kak Shi itu sendirian… Kamu nggak kasian apa ama dia?"

"Tapi kak… aku kan mau ama Kak Jiang…" Matanya Ba udah berbinar binar tatapannya kaya orang mau nangis.

"Udah kamu balik aja sana…" Kata Jiang Wei dengan bijak.

"Kalo gitu aku mau ngebantuin kak Zhong Hui aja deh…" Mendengar jawaban itu mendadak Jiang Wei ama Sima Shi langsung sweatdrop. Sementara Ba langsung berlari kearah Zhong Hui dan Yuanji, dengan alasan mau membantu mereka berdua. Jadi sekarang Sima Shi sendirian menghadapi Jiang Wei, Ma Dai dan Ma Chao.

"Nah, kalo gini kan sekarang posisi jadi kebalik…" Kata Jiang Wei dengan senyum liciknya. Begitu Jiang Wei ingin menjalankan trik liciknya kemudia dia berpikir pada nasehat pak gurunya. 'Ingat Jiang Wei jangan terlalu serakah dan licik… Nanti musuhmu akan membalasmu nak… Lihatlah itu pak Sima Yi, jangan mau jadi kaya dia oke…' Mengingat nasehat itu langsung saja Jiang Wei menyuruh Ma bersaudara itu buat minggir biar dia bisa duel ama Sima Shi.

"Shi… Elu ngga terlalu jago baket kan? Dah kita tanding catur aja gimana? Dari pada kita tanding disini, kan mending kita tanding di cafenya Kak Diao Chan aja" Ajak Jiang Wei

"Sima Shi langsung marah marah… Apa katamu ngga pinter maen basket? Enak aja… Anak dari Papa Sima Yi ini ya tentu saja bisa melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna… Sembarangan kamu ya anaknya Kumis lele bilang kaya gitu…"Sima Shi langusng naek darah denger omongannya Jiang Wei dia mau men cabik Jiang Wei, tapi tiba tiba Ma Dai bicara.

"Udah deh mending juga kita keluar dari lapangan sini, sebelum pintunya di kuasai Gan Ning ama Ling Tong… Liat tuh pertandingan mereka jadi makin horror tuh…" Bener saja makin lama mereka bergerak ke dekat pintu, apa lagi kalo ingat Zhong Hui yang di tarik ke pertandingannya Yuanji. Dan lagi Gan Ning ama Ling Tong tandingnya pake senjata tajam, makin horror saja lapangan basket itu

"Iya deh… Ayok dah kita tanding catur aja di Café-nya kak Diao Chan…" dengan muka liciknya Sima Shi ninggalin para saudaranya yang dari lantai 3 dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ma Dai, Ma Chao… Kalian awasin lapangan basket aja ya… Biar hewan hewan liar itu ngga keluar dari lapangan basket… Bisa bisa bakal rusuh nanti kita, terus kita semua bakal rame rame diusir dari sini lagi" Perintah Jiang Wei. Setelah itu langusung aja dengan tampang pahlawan yang akan mau perang Jiang Wei ama Sima Shi berjalan ke café-nya kak Diao Chan. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba tiba café itu dipenuhi banyak orang untuk melihat pertandingan legendaris, Sima Shi, anaknya pak Sima Yi yang terkenal licik, picik, nan pintar itu melawan Jiang Wei, anaknya pak Zhuge Liang yang terkenal pintar nan Jenius itu. Mendadak Café kak Diao Chan rame, tentu saja kak Diao seneng karena dagangannya laku.

Disekitar Jiang Wei ama Sima Shi yang lagi tanding itu ditemani oleh live streaming lagu galau Guo Jia, lalu lomba itu juga tak lupa didatangi oleh warga lantai 1, ada Pak Huang Zhong, Pak Liu Bei, Pak Zhang Fei, Pak Zhuge, Bu Yue Ying, dan para petua petua lantai 3 pun tak mau kalah, Ada pak Sima Yi, Tante Zhang, Deng Ai, Guo Hai dan Jia Chong. Karena kalah Jumlah tentu saja Pak Sima Yi nggak rela kalo dia kalah ama Pak Zhuge, maka Om Sima Yi menyewa Speaker ala orang kawinan buat teriak teriak 'Sima Shi anakku pasti akan menang…' dan tentu saja itu sangat bising.

Setelah 2 jam Sima Shi ama Jiang Wei tanding, akhirnya Hasil sudah mulai terlihat, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sima Shi menang hingga Jiang Wei dengan pinternya mengacaukan konsentrasi Sima Shi.

"SHI… ADA BAO ZHI RAKSASA…" Kata Jiang wei yang menunjuk ke langit.

"Mana mana mana…" Sementara Sima Shi mencari Bao Zhi itu langsung saja, Jiang wei menghabisi kerajaan catur Sima Shi.

"HORE AKU MENANG… AYAH LIHAT ITU… AKU UDAH MAKAN RAJA NYA…" kata Jiang Wei dengan bangga. Zhuge Liang langsung menepuk nepuk bahu Jiang Wei

"Aku bangga padamu nak…" Kata Zhuge Liang sementara itu Sima Shi langsung di Jitak ama Sima Yi.

"Dasar, anak macam apa kau… Jangan jadi kaya Xu Zhu dong, kerjanya makan terus… Nanti kalo kegantengan keluarga Sima mu menghilang gimana kita…" Sima Yi langsung ngomel ngomel sementara Itu Jiang Wei langsung kembali ke lapangan basket dengan meminjam Helem punya Ma Chao, biar dia ngga di serang ama makhluk makhluk asing yang ada di dalam lapangan basket.

Segera Jiang Wei menyelamatkan semua warga yang ada di Sana, Gan Ning ama Ling Tong langsung di totok dengan jurus akupuntur biar mereka pingsan, dan dengan segera Ma Chao ama Ma Dai membawa mereka berdua keluar dari lapangan basket. Karena 2 makhluk itulah yang paling berbahaya.

Kemudian Jiang Wei menghampiri para Cewe yang lagi jambak jambakan satu dengan yang lain, langsung aja Jiang Wei ngebagiin Pant*ne yang membuat rambut kuat dan tak mudah patah. Seketika para cewe itu berhenti bertengkar Bahkan Zhong Hui ikutan ngambil itu Shampo. Khusu Xiao yang dari tadi nangis ngga berenti berenti itu, Jiang Wei langsung menyodorkan es Krim.

Sedangkan untuk keluarga Guan mendadak mereka semua mulutnya di lakban ama Jiang Wei, apa lagi Bao Sanniang sampe nangis dengerin ceramah mereka semua. Kalo buat Bao, Jiang Wei langsung Ngasiin permen lollipop, maka diamlah sudah Bao Sanniang.

Kalo buat Zhou Yu, Wen Yang ama Sun Ce, Jiang Wei langsung ngebangunin Zhao Yun, biar mereka semua bisa rada tenang, dan Begitu Zhao Yun bangun, mereka bertiga langsung pada Jaw drop dengan teriak "HANTUUUUU…" Sambil berlari terbirit birit keluar dan menyelamatkan diri.

Sekarang tinggal Sun Quan, Sima Zhao ama Lu Xun. Dengan pinternya Jiang Wei langsung naruh pancingan depan mereka bertiga, majalah Plei Boi di depan Zhao, Foto kak Lian Shi depan Sun Quan ama Korek api dan kembang api depan Lu Xun, mak berhentilah mereka bertiga.

"Nah beres dah… " Kata Jiang Wei dengan bangga.

"Kak Jiang Wei hebat…" Kata Ma Dai dan Ma Chao

Akhirnya tenanglah sudah keadaan lapangan basket tersebud, setelah kejadian itu. Malam harinya tiba tiba kamar Jiang Wei di ketok ama 2 bapak yang legendaris, begitu pintu di buka. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah pak Cao Cao dan pak Xiahou Dun dengan dandanan ala Boss-nya.

"Kudengar tadi pagi kau mendiamkan warga yang ribut di lapangan basket ya" Kata Cao Cao

"Sehubungan dengan itu, kamu warga lantai 4 memintamu untuk membantu kami yang lagi mengalami sebuah masalah…" sambung pak Xiahou Dun

"Tolong bantu kami mendiam kan Guo Jia…" Sambung Cao Cao

"Wani Piro…" Kata Jiang Wei dengan senyum liciknya, gara gara dulu dia diterlantarkan waktu masih tinggal di lantai 4.

Begitulah Kisah kepahlawanan Jiang Wei. Nah selanjutnya Siapa pahlawan pahlawan lainnya?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author Note: Makashi ya buat yang mau review 'n baca cerita nista nan geje ini. Belakangan ini athor mulai bergelimpangan tugas :'3, jadi mungkin apdetnya bakal lama…

Replies 4 Review:

Nagi and Scarlett:

Author: HAi~ *pake topeng Jia Chong

Jia Chong juga ada kok tapi nanti juga bakal muncul kok~

Nakamura Aihara:

Nggak apa kok…

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 6: Three Musketeer, Makan Gratis & Hantu (?)-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Siang itu Sun bersaudara dan warga lantai 2 lainnya pulang main basket, expresi muka mereka ada macam macam. Gan Ning ama Ling Tong yang lagi pingsan dan di gotong ama Sun Ce dan Sun Quan. Lalu ada Lu Xun dengan tampang tampang excited membawa kembang api, terus ada Xiao Qiao dengan tampang bahagia makan es krim dan Zhou Yu dengan tampang surem. Alunan music galau Guo Jia masih belum berhenti.

"Oi para bro en sis gue… Ntar malem kita BBQ-an ye… Daddy Jian nyiapin BBQ buat nti malem, lu pada mau ikutan kan?" Kata Sun Shangxiang memecah keheningan.

"Kalo gue mah pasti ikutan… Tentunya buat ngeramein suasana dong…" Jawab Lu Xun sambil memandang kembang api.

"Asal jangan maen petasan aja ya Xun…" pinta Sun Shangxiang

"Kalo kak Lu Xun maen petasan aku ngga mau dateng…" Ancem Xiao Qiao yang mulutnya langsung di bungkam ama Da Qiao

"Sadar diri napa lu Xiao… Nanti kak Lu Xun nanges itu…" Da Qiao langsung nutup mulut Xiao Qiao dan salah, ternyata Lu Xun langsung menatap Xiao dengan tatapan suremnya, walo surem ngga tau kenapa mukanya Lu Xun tetaplah imut.

"AMPUN KAK LU XUN…" Xiao Qiao langsung menatap Lu Xun yang auranya udah surem itu.

"Udah deh Xiao mangkanya dong jangan suka nge bully kak Lu Xun, kasian itu…" Sambung Zhou Yu.

"Ah iya Jadi inget… Cowo cowo ntar malem kumpul ya… Kita mau bikin Wu48 ini buat lomba… Mau kan?" Sambung Sun Quan

"Bisa diatur… Ntar gue kasi tau Gan Ning ama Ling Tong…" Kata Lu Xun

"Dah pokoknya ntar malem kalian siap siap aja, kita tunggu di tempat biasanya aja… oke oke…" Sambung Sun Ce yang ninggalin kerumunan itu dan nganter Gan Ning ama Ling Tong masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing

"Wah, asik nih makan gratis… Aku mau ikutan…" kata Xiao dengan senang hati

"Xiao jangan makan banyak banyak ya, nanti kaya kapan hari itu, Lu Xun ama pak Huang Gai ngga kebagian makan itu…" Sambung Da. Xiao Qiao itu emang terkenal akan kecantikannya tapi makannya diatas batas normal. Nasi goreng 1 porsi bagi Xiao itu Cuma nyamil.

"Oke deh kak…" Kata Xiao dengan bahagia. Lalu mereka berdua balik masuk ke dalem kamar mereka. Begitu sampe mereka langsung beres beres lalu Da langsung kerja tugas kuliahnya, sedangkan Xiao dia malah melongo di depan TV, nggak sampe 10 menit Xiao langsung merengek ke Da Qiao.

"Kak… Aku bosen, beli PS2 kek ato PS3 aku bosen nih…"

"Ya kamu nabung dong Xiao… Maen yang laen aja sana…"

"Aku mau maen computer tapi kakak pake itu"

"Ya kan kakak kerja…"

"Kakak jahat… Aku bisa busuk di rumah kalo kaya gini terus"

"Xiao kamu kerja PR gitu kek ato belajar…"

"Ogah, udah cukup aku di skola busuk dah bikin PR kak ngga jaman, sekarang yg jaman dateng pagi terus nyalin PR dong"

"Xiao Sadar diri kamu… Enak aja nyalin PR orang ngga baik tau.."

"Ah kakak Jahat… Aku pergi aja mending…" Yak maka setelah itu terjadilah scene scene ala film sinetron. Xiao kabur dari rumah, karena ngga ada arah dan tujuan dia mengetok kamar Zhou Yu.

"Kak Zhou Yu… Kak Zhou Yu… Kakak ada di rumah nggak?" Xiao ngetok kamarnya Zhou Yu, udah di ketok 10 menit lebih tapi nggak ada hasil, kayaknya Zhou Yu kerja. Kak Zhou Yu emang masih muda tapi udah kerja karena dia pinter, konon Zhou Yu ini juara 1 terus sejak masa playgroup-nya (?) dan juga cakep. Zhou Yu ini konon cowo tercakep se apartemen warrior. Zhou Yu ini buka usaha les music lho, maen piano bisa, biola bisa, maen gitar bisa, maen kecapi bisa, maen erhu bisa, bahkan maen gamelan ama maen musik ala DJ-DJ juga bisa dong.

"Yah, kok Zhou Yu nggak ada di rumah…" Xiao langsung mudung depan pintu Zhou Yu, jongkok depan pintu dengan mata berkaca kaca, mukanya udah mau mewek. Hampir 10 menit Xiao mundung disana sampe Lu Xun keluar kamar mau bangunin Gan Ning ama Ling Tong

"Xiao? Ngapain kamu nanges disini? Diputusin Zhou Yu?" Iya, Begitulah, Xiao ini lagi jatuh cintrong ama Zhou Yu. Tapi gimana kalo Zhou Yu? Nah kalo Lu Xun ini jadi orang yang paling sering jadi tong sampah, alias tempat curhatan anak anak lantai 2, abis dia sabar, baik hati dan gampang di bully(?) #plak.

"Hmph… Mau tau aja… Kak Lu Xun mau kemana?" Xiao langsung ngebersiin mukanya biar ngga ketahuan mukanya yang lagi surem itu.

"Ke Gan Ning ama Ling Tong… Mau ikutan?"

"MAUUU…"

"Tapi jangan bikin mereka tengkar aja ya… Bisa setres nanti ngediemin mereka nanti…"

"Oke kak…" Nah jadi sekarang mereka lansung jalan ke kamar apartemen Gan Ning ama Ling Tong yang ada di pojok, kamar mereka itu sebelahan. Tapi Lu Xun punya kunci serep kamar mereka berdua, entah dapet dari mana, Soalnya biar Lu Xun bisa ngebangunin Gan Ning ama Ling Tong kalo kelas pagi. Soalnya Ling Tong terkenal akan jam tidurnya, kalo Gan Ning sih sama aja males. Tapi dia lebih gampang di bangunin (lebih gampang dikit sih)

"Gan Ning?" Lu Xun ama Xiao langsung menerobos masuk kamarnya Gan Ning, mereka langsung nemuin Gan Ning tidur di sofa dengan pose Like a boss, kaki naik ke atas meja, tangan terlentang di sofa ama mulut terbuka lebar sambil ngorok. Segera melihat pemandangan itu Lu Xun ama Xiao Cuma bisa facepalm.

"Gan? Bangun gan? Ayo bangun… Katamu mau liad DVD…" Lu Xung menggoncang goncang Gan Ning tapi dia nggak ada reaksi, Lu Xung mengulang kaya gitu sampe 3 kali ato 4 kali barulah Gan Ning ber reaksi

"Ah… Jangan nanti telornya gosong…" Jawab Gan Ning sambil tidur lagi. Gan Ning emang punya kebiasaan ngigau ama tidur sambil berjalan, pernah satu hari dia ditemuin duduk di sebelah pot bunga di depan kamarnya Taishi Chi, terus dia juga pernah ditemuin nempel di tembok deket jendela kamar Lu Xun, pokoknya banyak lah kasus Gan Ning itu. Maka mulai hari itulah Lu Xun berniat buat punya kunci kamar Gan Ning biar dia ngga berkeliaran lagi kalo tidur.

"Gan… Ayo dah bangun… Gan?"Lu Xun udah pasrah ngegoncang goncang Gan Ning yang ngga bangun bangun

"Ah, kakak ngga jaman ah bangunin Gan Ning kaya gitu…" Tiba tiba Xiao Qiao mulai bicara. Yah semoga dia punya sebuah ide yang baik dan benar dan nggak ngaco, pikir Lu Xun

"Terus gimana dong banguninnya…"

"Gampang kok kak…" Seketika Xiao langsung mendekat ke Gan Ning dan dia membisikkan sesuatu dan Gan Ning langsung bangun dengan tatapan heran dah bertanya Tanya

"Mana? Mana? Sungguan kah?" Kata Gan Ning dengan gayanya yang terheran heran menatap kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Karena Lu Xun penasaran ama trick nya Xiao dia langsung berbisik ke Xiao Qiao

"Lu apain itu Xiao? Kok langsung bangun?"

"Gue bilang aja… Eh Kak Lu Xun di kasih Ling Tong majalah Plei Boi…" Mendengar itu Xiao langsung di jitak

"Kamu ya… Dasar anak nakal…" Untungnya Xiao nggak nangis, soalnya Xiao itu emang lumayan gampang buat di bully kaya Lu Xun, tapi dia gampang nangis.

"Akhirnya bangun juga lu Gan…" Kata Lu Xun yang langsung menghampiri Gan Ning.

"Ling Tong mana?" Mendengar itu Lu Xung langsung mundung, soalnya dia selalu ngebangunin Gan Ning tapi Gan Ning ngga pernah terima kasih ke Lu Xun karena udah di bangunin.

"Di kamarnya lah… Masi K.O juga dia…"

"BAGUS…" Kata Gan Ning dengan penuh semangat dan seger, seakan akan mukanya nggak kaya orang bangun tidur lagi udahan. Dia langsung semangat 45 mau menghampiri kamarnya Ling Tong. Lu Xun ama Xiao Qiao langsung melongo liad Gan Ning.

"Gue ganti baju dulu bro… Terus nanti kita bangunin Ling Tong…" Gan Ning langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, sementara itu Xiao Cuma melongo liad kamarnya Gan Ning yang berantakan. Gan Ning, koleksi DVD bajakan semua gendre film ada, horror, action, komedi, film seri, anime, film india, sampe film nenek moyang ama film dewasa ada semua. Kalo mau nonton gratis, cari aja Gan Ning.

"Ayo dah Bro kita berangkat…" Gan Ning muncul dengan dandanannya yang khas, kemeja ngga selesai di kancing, ama celana jeans. Mereka bertiga langsung jalan ke kamarnya Ling Tong, pas Lu Xun ngebuka itu pintu, Gan Ning langsung takjub dan heran

"Dapet dari mana itu kunci? Gue mau…" Minta Gan Ning yang tampangnya langsung menindas Lu Xun, Lu Xun langsung merinding ngeliat tampangnya Gan Ning.

"Errr… Itu di kasi ama pak Sun Jian, katanya biar kalian berdua bisa di bangunin kalo pagi…" Yah memang sih itu salah satu alasan yang emang waktu itu di bilang ama Pak Sun Jian. Pak Sun Jian ato yang biasa di panggil Daddy Jian ama anak anak lantai 2 ini emang bener kaya bapak kost. Dia cukup perhatian ama anak anak yang masih sekolah ato kuliah, mangkanya nggak jarang dia sering ngadain makan makan bareng biar bisa menghemat uang jajannya mereka tentunya.

"Nanti akan ku minta dari si bapak tua itu, nggak adil kalo Cuma lu Boyan yang punya… Eh iya, elu punya kunci kamar sapa lagi selain kunci kamar kita berdua? Kamarnya Qiao's ada? Ato kamarnya kak Lian Shi? Ato kamarnya Sun Shangxiang ada?"

"Nggak ada, ngapain minta kunci kamar mereka? Kan mereka nggak perlu di bangunin?"

"Ya sapa tau… Kan lumayan kita bisa nyamperin mereka…" Gan Ning langsung pasang muka liciknya, kayaknya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang ngga bener di kepalanya

"Dah jangan mikir aneh aneh, sekarang kita bangunin Ling Tong" Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao ama Gan Ning langsung nerobos masuk ke kamarnya Ling Tong dan yang mereka temukan sih sama keadaannya dengan kamarnya Gan Ning tadi. Gaya tidurnya Ling Tong ngga kalah eksentrik, Ling Tong tidur di sofa. Kakinya terbuka lebar, satu di atas sofa dan yang satu di lantai, terus tangannya di lipet dan dia ngorok sambil mangap. Lu Xun ama Xiao Qiao langsung facepalm tapi laen ama Gan Ning yang langsung ketawa ngakak liad Ling Tong.

"Xun… Lu ada Hp kan? Gue Pinjem ye…"

"Nggak mau, mau buat ngerjain Ling Tong ya?"

"Nggak kok… Dah sini" Gan Ning langsung pasang mukanya yang ganas itu. Karena takut bikin ribut Lu Xun langsung kasiin HP-nya ke Gan Ning. Gan Ning langung memoto Ling Tong yang gaya tidurnya unik itu, terus di share ke Faceb**k, Twitt*r, *nstagram, Foursq*are, Linep*p, Yout*be, dan website lainnya.

"Makashi Xun. Lu Baik dah…" Kata Gan Ning sambil nepuk nepuk bahunya Lu Xun, dan Lu Xun Cuma bisa mundung menatap HP-nya yang di hack ama Gan Ning.

"Oi Gue menang dari Ling Tong nih, gue bangun lebih dulu dari pada Ling Tong…" Gan Ning berteriak dengan bangga tapi Ling Tong masih belom beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Kak Gan Ning, sadar diri dong… Kasian kak Ling Tong lama lama bisa budek dia…" Xiao qiao akhirnya mulai bicara juga.

"Ah biarin, toh bangunin Ling Tong kan emang susah?" Sambung Gan Ning

"Dah Xiao biarin aja itu Gan Ning kita liad aja dia sukses ato nggak ngebangunin Ling Tong" Sambung Lu Xun

"Oke ku buktikan kepintaranku Boyan…" Kata Gan Ning dengan bangga. Seketika setelah itu Gan Ning langsung mencoba melakukan semua triknya buat bangunin Ling Tong sangking banyaknya caranya tapi tetep ngga berhasil berikut cara yang di pake Gan Ning:

Ngebunyiin jam beker se keras kerasnya di sebelah kupingnya Ling Tong

Nyumpel mulutnya Ling Tong pake bakpao

Nyenterin matanya Ling Tong biar silau terus bangun

Nyetel lagu se kenceng mungkin di sebelah kupingnya Ling Ton

Menampar mukanya Ling Tong

Mukulin Ling Tong pake bantal, guling, dan benda lainnya (peralatan dapur ngga di itung)

Panggil Kak Lianshi buat periksa si Ling Tong buat memastikan dia masih hidup ato nggak

Teriak pake speaker ala penganten di deket Ling Tong

Nyeburin Ling Tong ke kolam renang

Waktu Gan Ning mau melancarkan cara terakhir dia langsung di cegah ama Lu Xun dan Xiao Qiao. Karena cara terakhir itu cukup bahaya, apa lagi Gan Ning mau nyeburinnya ke kolam renang punya keluarga Sima.

"Ah Kak Gan Ning ini gimana sih… Kasian itu Ling Tong masa di gituin… Dah biar aku aja yang bangunin" Kata Xiao Qiao. Dengan pinternya Xiao Qiao langsung mendekat lalu menutup hidung Ling Tong biar dia nggak bisa nafas, dan betulah. Cara itu cukup mujarab, seketika Ling Tong langsung ngomel ngomel karena dia sesak napas gara gara hidungnya di sumpel ama Xiao Qiao

"Pinter … Gitu dong Xiao.." Puji Lu Xun, sedangkan Gan Ning pasang muka sewot soalnya dia kalah ama anak SMA.

"Cih…" Kata Gan Ning…

"Apaan Bro? Ngebangunin Gue, masi ngantuk ini" Ling Tong langsung bicara, dan seketika dia mau kembali lanjut tidur dan masuk kamarnya. Tapi dia langsung di cegat ama Lu Xun.

"Katanya mau Nonton Film ama makan makan… Nggak jadi nih makan gratis?"

"Apa? Makan gratis dari Daddy Jian ya? Ikutan lah… Tapi lanjut tidur dulu ya…" Sambung Ling Tong. Pas dia mau masuk ke kamar dia langsung di cegat ama Xiao Qiao.

"Kak, ga bisa gitu dong… Aku dah usaha bangunin kok tidur lagi, bangunin kakak itu susah tau…"

"Nggak kasian Lu ama Xiao Qiao?" Sambung si Lu Xun

"Tapi Kan Gue masi ngantuk…" Sambil ngucek mata, Ling Tong baru sadar kalo di kamarnya ada Gan Ning yang udah bangun duluan, sial gue kalah nih, gue bangun kesiangan… batin Ling Tong yang langsung charging energy buat bangun. Aku ngga akan kalah ama landak gila itu, sambung Ling Tong.

"Woi jerapah 1 angka buat gue…" Kata Gan Ning dengan bangga

"Halah… ngga usah sok bangga lu ya, baru sekali aja dah menang… Hari ini masih panjang landak gila"

"Cih… Paling lu buat tidur lagi ini hari… Jadi kan Cuma bentar…"

"Apa katamu landak gila…" Ling Tong mulai naik darah dan bersiap ngeluarin nunchaku-nya. Xiao Qiao ama Lu Xun yang ada di kamar itu langsung ngambil camilan yang ada di meja ruang tamu Ling Tong, mereka ngeliatin Ling Tong ama Gan Ning yang tengkar sendiri.

"Xiao… Jadi kamu mau liad Film di Gan Ning ato liad ini?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil makan camilan dan menatap Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang lagi tengkar sendiri"

"Liad ini aja deh… Bosen kak liad TV ama film, ini lebih seru, Live action" Kata Xiao Qiao yang mentap Landak dan Jerapah bertengkar. Gan Ning ama Ling Tong ini emang kaya rival abadi, hamper tiap kali ketemu pasti kerjanya tengkar aja. Pokok ada masalah dikit itu udah bisa buat pembahasan mereka buat tengkar. Pokoknya Gan Ning+ Ling Tong= Ribut. Nah itu lah rumus yang di buat ama para petua Warga lantai 2. Setelah 2 jam mereka ribut sendiri, akhirnya mereka mulai menjadi jadi, Lu Xun yang awalnya diem akhirnya ngediemin mereka.

"Woi, jadi nonton film nggak Nih?" Kata Lu Xun yang mengalihakan perhatian mereka berdua

"Jadi…" Jawab mereka berdua serentak

"Ya udah ayuk jalan…" Kata Xiao Qiao yang langsung menarik mereka berdua duduk depan TV.

"Nah jadi kita mau Liad apaan?" Sambung Lu Xun yang bawa tumpukan DVD yang entah dari mana kok cepet banget dia ngambil dari kamarnya Gan Ning.

"Terserah asal bukan Film romance…" Kata Gan Ning ama Ling Tong barengan. Mereka berdua masih bertatapan satu dengan yang lain dengan tatapan mau mencakar satu dengan yang lain. Dan dengan jeniusnya Lu Xun langsung memilih Film horror. Dengan suasana yang mendukung dan gelap gelapan mereka berempat liad 1 miss ngeliat film pun mereka jadiin saingan, pokoknya sapa yang paling sering teriak dia yang kalah, yah dasar Gan Ning ama Ling Tong. Xiaoqiao dah bolak balik mau teriak dan mau nangis tapi mulutnya selalu di sumpel ama roti selai ama Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Kalo Lu Xun mah ngga ngurusi, karena dia sendiri juga rada ketakutan benernya. Nggak kerasa mereka nonton film sampe 5 jam, dan sekarang udah jam 8 malem. Mereka sampe lupa kalo mereka mau ikut makan makan bareng Daddy Jian.

"Oi… Kita telat nih ikut makan makan ama pak Sun Jian…" Tiba tiba Lu Xun bicara, tentu saja mereka yang dari tadi keasikan nontong langsung panic.

"Oi acaranya dimana nih? Di rumahnya pak Sun Jian ya? Dah ayuk dah kita kesana" Sambung Xiao Qiao

"Iya kayaknya, dah kita langsung aja kesana…" Jawab Gan ning.

"Dah Gue ganti baju dulu dah, sungkan gue kesana kalo kucel and the kumel gini…" Tiba tiba Ling Tong mau dandan? Apa ini keajaiban tuhan? Tanya Lu Xun dalam hati dan menatap Ling Tong dengan heran.

"Ngapain lu dandan… Lu itu dandan ato nggak, nggak ada bedanya tuh…" Gan Ning langung ngeledekin Ling Tong

"Dah suka suka lu, gue dari tadi pagi belon mandi soalnya…" Nah kebukalah sudah aibnya si Ling Tong kalo dia belon mandi.

"Dah Sono mandi aja sono…" Xiao langsung ngusir Ling Tong nyuruh dia mandi.

"Dah Gue juga dah…" Sambung Gan Ning ama Lu Xun, sampe tiba tiba xiao narik baju mereka berdua dengan tatapan puppy eyes.

"Kak pinjem baju ama kamar mandi ya…"

"Ngapain lu… kan rumahmu deket aja lho… Pasti ini ketakutan gara gara film horror…"jawab Gan Ning

"Nggak kak, bukan gitu"

"Lah terus kok mau numpang mandi? Kalo takut bilang aja…" Sambung Lu Xun

"Knapa Xun? Mau lu temenin mandi?" Goda Gan Ning dengan senyuman ala kucing Cheshire nya

"Gue bukan takut, juga bukan minta temenin mandi ya kakak kakakku… Tapi kunci kamarku nggak aku bawa dan pasti kak Da udah ngga ada di rumah kan buat pergi makan makan? Lalu aku mau mandi dan pake baju apaan ini?" Sambung Xiao Qiao.

"Kalo pake bajuku pasti kegedean kalo kamu Xiao, kamu pinjem Lu Xun ato Ling Tong sono… Dah Gue minggat duluan, mau mandi…" Mendadak Gan Ning langsung ilang.

"Ya udah kamu mandi sono…" Mendadak Ling Tong nongol dia dah selesai mandi. Dia mandinya nggak sampe 10 menit kali ini, padahal biasanya dia bisa sampe 3 jam karena ditambah ketiduran di kamar mandi. Akhirnya setelah 20 menit mereka siap siap dengan kilat, akhirnya mereka selesai. Dan sekarang berangkatlah mereka ke kamar apartemen pak Sun Jian yang ada di tengah dengan dekorasi sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa kamar ini lampunya dimatiin dan gelap gulita.

"Eh, kok ini apartemen pada gelap gini ya?" Ling Tong heran, soalnya biasanya pak Sun Jian ngajakin mereka makan di rumahnya dan tiba tiba hari ini kamar itu gelap gulita

"Lah, katanya Sun Shangxiang bukannya kita makan makannya di rumah ya?" Sambung Gan Ning

"Dah dari pada ribut mending kita telpon mereka aja deh…" Saran Lu Xun, seketika Ling Tong langsung ngeluarin HP-nya dan tiba tiba ada suara langkah kaki orang. Mendadak Xiao langsung merinding dan berlari ke belakang Gan Ning.

"Idih, suara apaan itu kak?"

"Yang ada suara nyanyian Guo Jia kale… Non stop itu lagunya…" Kata Gan Ning

"Eh liad apaan tuh? Kok ada bayangan 3 orang?" Lu Xun langsung menunjuk ke 1 arah dan dari sana ada 3 sosok yang lagi jalan ke lorong

"Halah, paling juga warga lantai 3 ato lantai 4 lewat…" Sambung Ling Tong

"Tapi ngapain juga lewat sini? Kan ada lift kan ya?" sambung Xiao Qiao yang langsung narik bajunya Ling Tong juga.

"Kok aku jadi ikutan merinding ya?" Tiba tiba Lu Xun gemetaran sendiri dan waktu dia noleh ke belakang 3 sosok itu bayanganny ada di arah belakang mereka.

"Eh gawat apaan itu?" Xiao Qiao langsung gemetaran

"Idih mampus dah, Tong? Kita kabur deh"

"Ayo aja dah…"

Mendadak mereka berempat langsung pada kabur semua. Mereka berlari se kenceng kencengnya sampe mereka sampe di restorannya Mbok Zhurong.

"Oi, Friend… ini kan speda motornya Zhou Tai kan ya?" Tanya Ling Tong yang langsung ngelirik sepeda motor yang nangkring di parkiran sana

"Iya bener, itu kan mobilnya Pak Lu Meng? Tuh liad ada bekas penyokan itu di pintunya…"Lu Xun langsung nunjuk mobil yang pintunya ada penyokannya dan itu penyokan karena ulah Gan Ning ama Ling Tong yang kapan hari tengkar di parkiran gara gara mereka berdua rebutan nunut sepeda motornya Sun Quan. Karena Cuma bisa 1 orang akhirnya mereka berdua tengkar di parkiran sampe mobilnya pak Lu Meng ama Pak Sun Jian rusak.

"Dah kak… Kita masuk aja Yuk… aku laper nih…" Xiao Qiao yang udah kelaparan itu narik narik bajunya Lu Xun,Gan Ning ama Ling Tong.

"Yuk dah, Gue juga dah laper…" Jawab Gan Ning

Akhirnya 4 makhluk kelaparan itu masuk ke restoran itu dan benarlah. Para warga lantai 2 itu pada berkumpul disana semua tapi sayangnya meja makan udah 70% abis. Mereka berempat langsung pasang muka puppy eyes, karena mereka mati kelaparan dan udah berlari jauh jauh dari apartemen sampe ke sana.

"Akhirnya Kalian datang Juga… Eh itu Xiao ngapain pake bajunya Lu Xun? Terus itu bukannya celana sepak bolanya Ling Tong ya?" Kata Lian Shi . Lian Shi ini dokter dan juga konon dia pacarnya Sun Quan, dia juga sering nemenin Shangxiang. Dia lumayan deket ama keluarga Sun.

"Abis pintu kamar pada di kunci semua akhirnya aku pinjem bajunya mereka aja…" Jawab Xiao Qiao

"Kamu nggak diapa apain ama mereka kan?" Da Qiao langsung menyambut Xiao Qiao dan menatap three musketeer itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya nggak lah… Kita kan anak baik kan ya Ling Tong" Kata Gan Ning dengan bangga, Lu Xun ama Ling Tong langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Gan ning.

"Hei dari mana kalian? Kok baru dateng? Kita dah pada mau bayar ini…" Sun Ce langsung melambai pada 4 anak yang udah kelaparan itu.

"Apa?" Mereka berempat serentak berlari dan duduk manis disana, mereka langsung ngabisin semua makanan yang tersisa. Dengan tampang orang kelaparan mereka makan like a boss kecuali Lu Xun yang walo dia kelaparang kayaknya dia masih sadar diri dan nggak kalap kaya 2 temennya.

"Oi, Ini ayam Gue jerapah…" Gan Ning langsung ngambil ngerebut ayam yang ada di piringnya Ling Tong

"Enak aja Lu… Lu dah ambil udang 5 gue Cuma ambil 3 tau… Dah gitu masih mau ambil ayam gue…"

"Enak aja udang itu lebih kecil dari pada ayam tau… Sini mana ayam Gue"

"Woi makan aja masih pada ribut ya…" Pak Lu Meng langsung ngomel karena nggak tahan

"Kalian mau disuruh Daddy Jian ganti rugi kalo nanti bikin rusak restoran?" Sun Shangxiang langsung menatap mereka berdua dan Ling Tong ama Gan Ning langsung melanjutkan makan mereka berdua.

"Kak Sun tadi kami berempat liad hantu lho…" Kata Xiao Qiao

"Ah iya kah? Kamu liad dimana? Kalian kok bisa ketemu sih?" Tanya Sun Shangxiang dengan semangat. Sun Shangxiang ini tomboy abis, suka liad film horror, kalo dandan kaya cowo dan suka main basket dan jago olah raga.

"Di lantai 2 tadi kak… Ada 3 tadi tuh hantunya, aku Cuma inget yang di tengah pake jubah ala drakula kak…" Lanjut Xiao Qiao

"Xiao? Kamu nggak diajak Gan Ning ama Ling Tong liad film horror kan? Sampe kamu ngayal gitu?" Tanya Da Qiao

"Suer kak… Aku liad tadi, kita aja sampe kabur kesini gara gara takut… Kalo ga percaya Tanya kak Lu Xun tuh…" Sambung Xiao Qiao.

"Kamu nggak lagi ngayal kan itu Xiao ato lagi ngimpi kan? Ga mungkin ah di lantai 2 ada hantu…" Kata Lian Shi

"Nggak kak… Aku nggak ngimpi…" Bela Xiao Qiao

"Gan Ning, Ling Tong… Kapan kapan kalo liad film horror jangan ngajakin Xiao Qiao ama Lu Xun ya…" Kata Pak Lu Meng. Pak Lu Meng ini kaya papa nya Lu Xun, dia sering ngajarin dan ngebimbing Lu Xun kaya guru dan papanya. Begitu juga dengan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

"Lah… Yang ngajakin liad malah Lu Xun kok…" Jawab Gan Ning ama Ling Tong barengan

"Yang bener ah?"

"Iya sungguan, tadi Lu Xun yang bawa tumpukan DVD ke kamar tuh…" Ling Tong langsung mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ya udah pokoknya Kalian jangan sering sering liad film horror" kata pak Lu Meng

"JAdi brati kalian sungguan liad hantu nih?" Kata Shangxiang dengan senang hati. Serempak mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Dimana kalian liat? Aku juga mau lihat… Kira kira nanti waktu pulang masih ada nggak ya… Aduh jadi pingin cepet pulang… Kalian makannya yang cepet ya, biar aku bisa cepet balik… Aku penasaran banget ini…" Kata Shangxiang dengan penuh semangat. Seketika dalam waktu 30 menit meja itu langsung mendadak bersih.

"Cepet banget kalian makan? Perut kalian isinya Vacum cleaner ya?" Lian Shi menatap Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong ama Xiao Qiao dengan tatapan heran.

"Udahlah kak Lian Shi biarin aja… Ah iya aku balik dulu ya ama mereka berempat… titip salam buat papa ya…" SunShangxiang langsung menggeret mereka berempat ke parkiran.

"Nah ayo dah kita pergi… Kalian tadi kesini naek apaan?" Tanya Shangxiang

"Kita berempat jalan kaki kesini…" Jawab Xiao Qiao, mendengar itu Shangxiang langsung jawdrop. Soalnya restoran mbok Zhurong ama apartemen kalo naek mobil aja bisa 10-15 menit dan mereka dengan ajaibnya bisa jalan kaki.

"Wah… Kalian hebat, duh aku dah ga sabar nih… Kita pulang naik mobil aja yuk…" Tanpa tunggu lagi mereka ber 4 ama Shangxiang langsung naik mobil balek ke apartement. Begitu mereka sampe parkiran Shangxiang mulai lagi…

"Nah jadi hantunya mana ini?"

"Emang hantunya mau kamu apain itu Shangxiang?" Tanya Lu Xun

"Gue tangkep lah… Gue penasaran ama hantunya nih…" Sambung Shangxiang

"Denger tuh Gan… Jangan mau kalah yuk ama Shangxiang… Sapa yang bisa nangkep hantunya duluan menang… Deal?" Tiba tiba Ling Tong nantangin Gan Ning

"Deal… oke yang kalah bayarin jajannya yang menang seminggu di cafenya kak Diao… Gimana?"

"SAPA TAKUT…" Serentak Gan Ning ama Ling Tong semangat 45 buat nangkep itu hantu.

"Xiao, Xun? Kalian ngga mau ikutan nangkep hantu?" Tanya Shangxiang yang bersiap masuk

"Nggak deh aku ikutan nonton aja…" Kata Lu Xun

"Gue bantu doa deh kak… Sapa tau doanya takut gara gara doaku…" Sambung Xiao Qiao.

"Ya udah… Kita berangkat…" Kata Shangxiang penuh semangat.

Sementara itu di lantai 2:

Awalnya di lantai 2 lampu yang nyala Cuma beberapa dan itupun udah remang remang, tapi entah gimana tiba tiba PLAW (Perusahaan Listrik Apartemen Dynasty) mengalami pemadaman listrik bergilir dan tiba tiba lampu mati. Suasana mencekam makin terasa, lampu yang masih nyala Cuma punya warga lantai 4 ama beberapa kamar di lantai 3. Di lantai 2 terlihatlah 3 makhluk yang berseliweran disana, 1 anak imut dengan potongan rambut ala J*stin B*eber, Cowo rambut pirang dengan badan gede ama Cowo ganteng dengan rambut item dan kulit putih ala *dward C*llen, yang pake jubah hitam

"Aduh… Kak dah sampe laper nih… Mana di kamar si Zhong Hui pergi lagi… Gue laper nih…" Rengek seorang anak dengan rambut ala Justin B*eber.

"Sabar napa… Gue juga laper ini gara gara kakak nih… Gue gak kebagian Bao Zhi…" Sambung cowo yang badannya gede

"Udah kalian diem napa gue juga laper nih… Katanya ada acara makan makan… tapi kok sepi gini sih?" Jawab cowo yang paling tinggi dengan jubah hitam. 3 orang ini nggak lain Yaitu Xiahou Ba, Sima Zhao ama Jia Chong. Mereka bertiga itu lagi kelaparan dan mencari makan gratis dari tetangga mereka, hobi mereka adalah nunut ke pesta tetangga buat makan gratis. Misalnya aja kaya pas anak lantai 1 pada barbeque mereka bertiga pada dateng dan mengincar makanan disana.

"Mana hantunya Tong?" Terdengarlah suara Shangxiang

"Sabar napa… Lu ribut ntar malah ga kluar o'on…" Lanjut Gan Ning

"Selamat berjuang…" Kata Xiao Qiao yang jalan ngekor di belakang.

"Diem lu… katanya mau bantu doa… ya elu doa dong…" Sambung Ling Tong. Mereka ber 5 berjalan menuju ke depan kamar Shangxiang. Trio dari lantai 3 itu pun sadar kalo ada yang datang.

"Eh kak Zhao… Apaan itu… Kayaknya kok penghuni lantai 2 pada dateng…" Tanya Ba

"Ngga mungkin lah… kalo mereka balik kan pasti bakal rame banget kan?" Sambung Sima Zhao

"Eh… Kalian pada bawa senter nggak? Kita kabur aja yuk… Mana ini gelap gulita pula…" Pinta Jia Chong

"Iya… Tapi terus kita makan apaan dong? Aku laper…" Rengek Ba yang narik narik jubahnya Jia Chong

"Sabar napa Ba… Kita semua juga kelaperan nih…" Sambung Zhao

"Tapi kan kita dah 1 jam disini kakak… Dan mereka juga belon muncul…" Ba mulai merengek. Dari kejauhan rombongan warga lantai 2 ini mendengar suara rengekan Ba yang terdengar samar samar

"Waduh suara apaan itu?" Xiao Qiao yang mendengar suara Ba langsung merinding dan narik narik bajunya Ling Tong.

"Apaan sih, jangan bikin orang tambah takut napa… Ini dah gelap gini elu jangan bikin takut napa…" Ling Tong langsung ngomel.

"Shhhh… Diem dong, nti hantunya ga kluar o'on…" Gan Ning langsung ngomel dan teriak teriak

"Oi Gan… Sadar dong suramu stereo itu…" Kata Ling Tong yang langsung deathglare Gan Ning

"Kalian kalo mau tengkar dikamar aja ya… Balik masuk kamar sono… Kasian Shangxiang itu…" Sambung Lu Xun

"Udah udah… Diem dan lanjut jalan dah…" Lanjut Shangxiang yang berjalan paling depan sendiri. Sementara itu gerombolan lantai 3 yang mendengar suara

"Eh kak Zhao denger nggak… itu tadi ada yang teriak lho…" Kata Ba

"Udah… paling juga elu lagi kelaparan dan nggak konsen kali" Sambung Jia Chong

"Suara perutmu yang kelaparan kali itu Ba… Kalo laper bilang dong…"Kata Zhao

"Sungguan kak… Aku nggak bohong… Eh kak… apaan itu yang lewat itu…" Ba langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bayangan gerombolan orang yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ah paling juga anak lantai 1 cari saklar kali ya… Buat nyalain lampu… Dah gue punya ide nih… Kalian sembunyi ya…" Nasehat Jia Chong

"Oke…" Kata Ba ama Zhao barengan. Mereka berdua langsung sembunyi dibalik pot bunga. Seketika Jia Chong langsung ngabil HP dari kantongnya. Kemudian ketika ada suara langkah kaki yang makin mendekat Jia Chong langsung siap siap.

"Eh Kak aku kok makin merinding ya…" Kata Xiao Qiao yang sembunyi di belakanganya Lu Xun

"Xiao… jangan narik baju gue dong… nanti molor nih…" Kata Xiao Qiao yang narikin bajunya Lu Xun

"Eh Diem napa kayaknya disana ada sesuatu…" Kata Shangxiang. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga tiba tiba. Muncul sesosok cowo dengan baju hitam, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit super putih ala vampire, dan mukanya disinari sinar lampu dari bawah. Warga lantai 2 yang udah jantungan liad itu orang langsung mendadak kabur semua kecuali Shangxiang

"HANTUUU…" Teriak Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun ama Xiao Qiao yang langsung berlari se kenceng kencengnya, mereka bertiga langsung lari ke café-nya kak Diao buat menyelamatkan diri. Sementara Shangxiang masih berdiri disana

"Nah beres dah… Ba… Zhao… Kalian kluar sudah…" Kata Jia Chong dengan bangga. Ba ama Zhao langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan pas mereka meelihat tampangnya Jia Chong dengan senter yang ada di bawah, Tentu saja Ba ama Zhao juga ikutan ketakutan dan kaget

"HANTUUU…" Teriak Ba ama Zhao yang langsung berlari balik ke lantai 3. Sementara itu Shangxiang yang masih tetap ada disana langsung menepuk bahu Jia Chong.

"Bang Jia Chong ma mereka berdua ngapain disini?" Tanya Shangxiang, dan tiba tiba lampu menyala. Suasana akward langsung menyelimuti Shangxiang dan Jia Chong. Jia Chong Cuma bisa nyengir, karena pasti sangat aneh buat dia kalo dia harus ngaku kalo dia mau makan gratis. Ahkirnya Jia Chong ikutan kabur dari pada dia harus ngaku kalo dia mau nyelinap buat makan gratis.

Yak itulah kisah para Warga lantai 2 dan hantu-nya Nah nanti next nya gimana, Itu nanti… Maaf kalo misalnya Chapter ini rada gaje #mingcry


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author Note: Gomen ya minna kalo misalnya Chapter yang lalu ceritanya rada berantakan dan rada gaje. Meski aneh author Ga Je ini akan tetap usaha se lucu mungkin #mingcry. Maafkan author ya sodara sodara. Maaf author sudah mulai sibuk kena tugas dan juga banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan ama author sedeng ini… Maafkan aku kalo misalnya Cerita ini tambah lama tambah OOC minna TT^TT

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 7: Maji 1000% Jin-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Malam itu udah jam 9, dan Zhao barusan pulang. Tampangnya masih kaya orang di kejar hantu, dia masih shock liad tampang temennya yang kaya *dward C*llen itu, tampangnya yang horror nan mencekam itu(?) masih terbayang di kepalanya. Dan perutnya masihlah sangat kelaparan, apa lagi kalo inget dia ngga bisa ngemis makanan dari warga lantai 2. Sambil mundung bersama dengan Ba, Sima Zhao berjalan menelusuri lantai 3 ditemani suara lagu galau Guo Jia yang entah kenapa sampe sekarang belon berhenti.

"Kak Zhaooo… Laper nih… Ini dah akhir bulan kakak… Aku nggak punya uang…" Kata Ba yang lagi lagi merengek

"Lu kira gue punya? Gue juga bokek kale…" Sambung Zhao

"Terus kita makan apaan ini… Aku nggak mau jadi kering kerontang kakak… Nanti keimutan ku bisa berkurang…" Rengek Ba yang makin menjadi jadi. Tiba tiba sebuah pintu kamar terbuka, dan dari depan kamar itu keluarlah Wen Yang

"Ah kalian ini kenapa ribut depan kamarku?" Wen Yang garuk garuk dengan tampang ngantuk, kayaknya dia lagi begadang buat bikin tugas.

"Bro lu punya stok mie instan kagak?" Tanya Zhao dengan tatapan berkaca kaca bersama dengan Ba

"Kagak ada… Bro… Gue juga kelaperan ini…" Jawab Wen Yang

"ASIK JADI TAMBAH RAME…" Kata Ba dengan penuh semangat

"Woi… Tapi kita mau makan apaan nih? Gue laper abis…" Kata Wen Yang dengan tampangnya yang rada ngantuk itu

"Hello Bro… Lu jangan ninggalin gue sendirian dong… Mana di lantai 2 tadi gue hamper aja di tangkep…" Yak sekarang munculah Jia Chong dengan tampang Vampirnya.

"Ya Sori bro… Abis tampang lu ngeri gitu…" Kata Zhao sambil nepuk nepuk bahu Jia Chong

"KEMBALI KE LAPTOP… AYO MAKAN AKU LAPER" Teriak Ba tiba tiba. Semua mata langsung terheran heran

"Laptopnya dimana Ba? Lu nemu laptop?" Tanya Zhao yang kalang kabut pengen laptop gratis.

"O'on Lu Zhao… Ga pernah liat TV ye…" Kata Jia Chong

"Ya Sori Bro… Gue kan liadnya Acara Wisata Kuliner(?) doang" Kata Zhao dengan bangga

"KAKAKKKK… Ayo makan…" Kata Ba yang merengek dari tadi tapi ngga diperhatikan. Dan sekarang Ba udah mulai jongkok di tanah dan melukis di lantai karena dikacangin

"Iya Sabar napa Ba…" Kata Jia Chong

"Eh… Disini sapa yang punya duit?" Tanya Zhao

"BUKAN GUE" kata Jia Chong , Ba ama Zhao barengan. Kemudian semua mata langsung tertuju pada Wen Yang dengan tatapan yang penuh harapan dan mata berkaca kaca dengan lebai ala komik candy candy.

"Lah… Berarti lu punya duit dong Wen Yang?" Tanya Zhao dan Wen Yang hanya mengangguk

"Emang di dompetlu ada brapa sih?" Tanya Jia Chong, seketika Wen Yang langsung ngeluarin dompetnya dengan tampang like a boss, semua mata tertuju pada dompetnya Wen Yang. Tapi yang mereka temukan di dalam dompetnya Wen Yang hanya uang 5000. Dan seketika mereka semua Jawdrop

"APAAN TUH CUMA 5 REBU…" Kata Sima Zhao

"5000 itu ya… Bisa buat beli es krim cornet* special rasa coklat dengan butiran meses rasa strawberry, 5000 itu juga bisa dapet burger 1 porsi dari M*d, terus bisa beli paket Goceng di K*C, terus bisa beli indomie 3 bungkus paling nggak…" Kata Wen Yang dengan bangga

"Ah elu gimana sih Wen Yang, yang bener aja lu 5 rebu aja kaya 50 rebu…" Kata Zhao

"Yeee… Paling ngga kalo Gue beli mie instan gue bisa bertahan 3 hari…" Kata Wen Yang dengan bangga

"Udah deh… Kita mending mikir makan apa ini…" Kata Ba. Dan seketika mereka semua diam sejenak, sampe tiba tiba Jia Chong memecah keheningan.

"Kita makan masakan padang yuk?"

"Jangan… Mahal itu… Lagian sapa juga yang mau bayarin" Kata Xiahou Ba

"Ahhh… Gimana kalo kita beli kacang rebus terus kita makan rame rame?" Sambung Ba

"Ah gila lu Ba, mana kenyang makan gituan…" Celetuk Zhao

"Ahaaaa… Gue punya ide ini… Tapi kalian mesti ngikutin aku yaaa…" Kata Jia Chong

"Dah terserah deh, pokok yang penting Gue makan…" kata Zhao yang udah kelaparan itu.

"Oke dah… Ayo kita jalan…" Kata Jia Chong yang menuntun mereka semua ke lantai 4. Sesampainya di lantai 4 mereka semua berhenti di depan kamarnya Cao Pi.

"Gile lu… Ngapain kita kesini? Kita mau ngemis makanan apa? Yang bener aja lu…" Kata Wen Yang dengan heran

"Tenang Mas Bro… Liad aja nanti…" Jawab Jia Chong yang seketika memencet bel kamar keluarga Cao. Dan setelah bel berbunyi ada suara aneh yang berbicara

"Silahkan masukkan pesan anda…" Seketika mereka semua melongo dan heran mendengar suara ala operator handphone.

"Buset dah gile ini rumah" Kata Zhao

"Cao Pi… Ngobrol yuk bentar… Kita kangen nih ama kamu…" Kata Jia Chong sambil tersenyum. Dan mesin itupun segera bereaksi lagi

"Pesan diterima, silahkan tunggu" Mendadak semua langsung menatap pintu itu dengan heran lagi sambil berkata dalam hati 'gila ni rumah, punya pintu kok sakti bener sih…' apa lagi kalo mengingat ada kejadian dimana mereka semua kabur gara gara alarm security nya mirip ama sirene pemadam kebakaran.

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" Kata Cao Pi yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Kita kangen nih… Lama ngga keliatan elu Cao Pi…" Kata Jia Chong

"Tumben juga lu nyari…" Kata Cao Pi yang makin heran

"Iya kak Cao Pi, sejak kakak pindah ke lantai 4 kan kita udah jarang banget ngumpul bareng kakak, padahal dulu kan waktu kita masih SD kita suka maen sepak bola bareng… " Sambung Ba yang kayaknya dia Connect Sesuatu.

"Ya udah kalian masuk sono…" Kata Cao Pi yang menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa, dan seketika semua camilan berjejeran di meja ruang tamu Cao Pi.

"Tuh ambil coca cola di kulkas kalo mau minum…" Kata Cao Pi sambil nunjuk kulkas yang ada di deket ruang tamu. Seketika semua anak yang ngga tau diri itu segera berlari ke kulkas, kecuali Wen Yang yang masih sadar diri.

"Wah… makashi Cao Pi…" Kata Zhao dengan senyumnya yang Khas itu. Seketika mereka semua balik dengan coca cola di tangan masing masing dan tak lupa mereka juga mulai menatap kue kue yang ada di meja ruang tamu Cao Pi. Sampe tiba biba Wen Yang meng-death glare mereka semua. Maka mereka mendadak diam.

"Iya nih pi kabar lu gimana?" Tanya Ba sambil meneguk coca cola hasil menjarah kulkasnya Cao Pi.

"Iye nih… Dah lama lu ngga keliatan di lapangan basket… Lu sekarang udah kerja ya jangan jangan…" Tanya Jia Chong

"Nggak kok… Aku cuman udah mulai sibuk… Kan nanti aku harus nerusin usaha papa Cao Cao…" Kata Cao Pi dengan santai

"Woahhh… Keren banget lu… Pantes ngga pernah nongol di lapangan basket… Kita semua kangen ama kamu Bro…" Kata Zhao yang sok akrab itu, tapi tangannya mulai berjalan ke camilan yang ada di meja ruang tamu dan tangan Zhao mendadak di pukul ama Jia Chong.

"Sabar napa lu… Kalo ngga sopan ntar bisa bisa kita diusir bro…" Kata Jia Chong sambil berbisik ke Zhao. Tiba tiba telepon rumah Cao Pi berbunyi.

"Bentar ya… Gue angkat telpon dulu…" Kata Cao Pi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu. Sementara Cao Pi nggak ada, para warga lantai 3 yang nggak tau diri itu langsung mentap satu dengan yang lain dengan tampang kelaparan.

"Gimana nih bro? Ini ada coklat to*leron nih? Enak banget lho ini…" Kata Ba sambil menunjuk sebuah toples

"Iya, liad tuh ada Tan*o, Chi*ato, Chee*os, Mie Kre*es, Biting, Pasta, Spageti, Tempe bacem(?), Sushi, Nasi pecel… (Emang itu camilan?) Buset dah banyak nih jajannnya, ini godaan iman…" Kata Wen Yang sambil menahan diri.

"Hei kalian, Jangan lupa dong… Tujuan kita ke rumahnya Cao Pi kan buat makan…" Kata Zhao yang seketika membuka toples Chi*I dan memakannya dengan lahap kaya anak TK.

"Eh yang bener lu Kak… Jangan serakah gitu dong…" Kata Ba yang nggak mau kalah dan mengambil toples yang isinya coklat tobleron dan memakannya like a boss disana. Tiba tiba Cao Pi yang udah selesai menjawab telepon itupun muncul.

"Hei… Ngapain kalian? Ngambil makanan tanpa disuruh… Udah gitu makannya kaya orang ngga pernah makan setaun juga…" Kata Cao Pi yang melempar death glare ke Zhao ama Ba. Mendadak Ba ama Zhao langsung berenti makan sementara barang bukti berupa sisa makanan masih menempel di muka mereka.

"Itu idenya Jia Chong…" Kata Ba ama Zhao barengan sambil nunjuk Jia Chong.

"Enak aja lu… Lu kira gue apaan ha?" Kata Jia Chong yang langsung membela diri itu.

"Yeee… Kan ini juga ide elu lagi…" Tunjuk Wen Yang, Xiahou Ba dan Zhao secara bersamaan

"tapi kan gue ngga ikutan makan" bela Jia Chong dan seketika Cao Pi langsung melempar pandangan death glare nya ke Jia Chong

"KELUAR SEKARANG…" Ancem Cao Pi yang ngerti alasan temen temennya dateng ke rumahnya itu. Seketika anak anak itu langsung kalang kabut sendiri, dan dengan jeniusnya Xiahou Ba masukin beberapa batang coklat ke dalem saku Bajunya sementara aura mencekam Cao Pi sudah mulai keluar. Dan Nggak mau kalah, Zhao juga ikutan. Juga entah dari mana Zhao bawa pembungkus makanan dan masukin beberapa Chiki ke dalam kantong itu. Cao Pi yang liat tingkahnya Zhao itu malah makin geram.

"KELUAR… ATO AKU PANGGILIN SECURITY…" ancem Cao Pi, dan mendadak semua warga lantai 3 yang ada di ruang itu minggat semua. Mereka berempat langsung mudung di depan pintu kamar Cao Pi.

"Gara gara elu nih Jia Chong…" Kata Zhao sambil makan jajan yang berhasil dia bungkus itu.

"Udah udah… Kasian bang Jia Chong nih…" Kata Wen Yang

"Yeee… Kan elu juga yang ngambil makannya duluan… Sapa suruh elu comot itu makanan" Sambung Jia Chong sementara Xiahou Ba lagi makan coklat dengan enaknya. Tiba tiba pertengkaran itu berhenti gara gara suara perutnya Wen Yang.

"Suara sapa itu kok kelaparan…" Kata Zhao sambil melahap jajannya dengan tampang pelitnya. Semua mata langsung melirik Wen Yang. Emang betul sih, Wen Yang ini lagi kelaparan gara ribut mulu ama mereka.

"Huweeee aku masi laper…" Kata Ba yang coklatnya udah pada abis semua. Seketika semua mata menatap Ba.

"Gue Juga masi laper tau…" Kata Zhao sambil bawa bungkus makanan yang udah kosong.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana nih Jia Chong?" Tanya Zhao sambil menepuk bahu Jia Chong

"Ah kalo gini aja elu Tanya Gue…" Jawab Jia Chong dengan sewot.

"Hey Bro, Gue punya ide ini… Mumpung kita ada di lantai 4 nih…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang mendadak matanya bersinar.

"Jangan bilang lu mau bertamu ke rumah orang lagi…" Kata Wen Yang

"Yahhh… Bisa di bilang gitu sih… Tapi liad aja… Yang ini pasti bakal sukses…" Kata Ba dengan yakin.

"Ya udah kita ngikut aja…" Kata Wen Yang, Jia Chong ama Zhao. Tiba tiba Ba berjalan menelusuri lorong itu sampe di sebuah kamar. Dengan santainya Ba langsung neken bell depan kamar itu. Seketika pintu itu di buka ama seorang bapak bapak ganteng dengan baju ala bapak kantoran, nggak laen itu Pak Xiahou Dun.

"Halo Om Dun… Papa ada nggak…" Tanya Xiahou Ba dengan santai. Seketika semua anak lantai 3 itu langsung menatap Jia Chong. Dengan tatapan "tau gitu kesini napa ini kan Om-nya Ba, dari pada di Cao Pi…"

"Ah, papamu ya… Bentar, aku panggil…" Kata Pak Dun yang kemudian menghilang dari pintu memanggil Pak Yuan, alias papanya Ba. Seketika di depan pintu muncul seorang sosok bapak yang nggak lain itu Papanya Ba.

"AYAHHH…" Kata Ba dengan lebay nya sambil menyongsong pelukan ke papanya.

"Anakku… Tumben kau kesini?" Tanya Pak Yuan sambil membalas pelukannya Ba

"Nggak apa kok Pa, aku cuman kangen nih…" Padahal Ba ini lagi kehabisan stok uang jajannya

"Ya udah ayuk masuk…" Sambut Pak Yuan ke anaknya.

"Tapi temenku juga boleh masuk ya pa…" Tunjuk Ba ke temen temennya, begitu melihat pak Yuan mereka bertiga langsung memasang tampang Puppy eyes.

"Ya udah masuk aja…" Kata Pak Yuan. Seketika anak anak itu langsung masuk dengan penuh semangat.

"Kamu udah makan Ba?" Kata pak Yuan dan seketika semua langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar pertanyaan itu dan Ba berkata dengan sangat tak jujurnya

"Belom ayah" Jawab Ba dengan harapan ayahnya akan membelikan dia makan, tapi jawaban yang di dapet Ba adalah

"Ya udah itu ke dapur, disana ada keripik Singkong… Tadi Om ama Papa abis pulang dari Indonesia lho…" Kata Pak Yuan, dan dengan penuh semangat Ba langsung berlari dengan gerombolan temen temennya mencari keripik singkong itu. Seketika mereka nemuin sebuah keresek yang isinya keripik singkong semua.

"Wah Bro kok cuman segini?" kata Ba yang ngeliat kresek itu.

"Kalo Cuma segitu mah mana kenyang…" Kata Zhao

"Udah kita makan aja sudah…" Kata Wen Yang ama Jia Chong yang dari tadi belon makan, nah jadi sekarang sekeresek keripik singkong itu langsung di lahap 4 anak kelaparan itu, dan tentu saja keripik singkong doang itu nggak bikin kenyang. Ditengah perut merek yang masih kelaparan itu tiba tiba datanglah Pak Dun sambil bawa semangkok Bakmie, dan kemudian Pak Dun ninggalin Telur Mata Sapi itu diatas meja lalu kayaknya dia kelupaan sesuatu lalu kembali ke kamar. Dan aroma Bakmie Buatan pak Dun itu benar benar menggoda iman para bocah kelaparan itu.

"Duh sial ini bau apaan sih?" Kata Zhao yang langsung melirik Telur mata Sapi punya Pak Dun

"Ah, kayaknya ini Enak nih…" Kata Jia Chong yang kayaknya ikutan ngiler

"Ah… Ini Telur buatan Om… Telur mata sapi nya Om itu enak lho…" Kata Ba yang mengingat masa masa saat dia masih tinggal di sana ama Om nya. Kadang Pak Dun ini ngebuatin Ba telur, dan telur buatan pak Dun ini enak banget menurut Ba. Dan tentunya telur mata sapi nya ngga sembarangan karena di buat dari mata sungguan(?)

"Buset dah… Gue pingin nyoba nih…" Kata Zhao yang udah kelaparan itu

"Tahan iman mu Zhao" Kata Wen Yang sambil menepuk nepuk bahunya Zhao

"Tapi ini aromanya enak banget…" Kata Ba yang makin menjadi jadi, Ba yang udah ngga kuat bertahan itu akhirnya menyerang telur punya pak Xiahou Dun. Tapi sebelum dia mulai pak Xiahou Dun muncul.

"Hei… Jangan sembarangan makan punya orang kamu ya…" Kata Pak Xiahou Dun yang tiba tiba muncul dengan tampangnya yang ganas itu.

"Ah… Maaf om… Abis aku udah lama nggak makan telur buatan om sih…" Kata Ba dengan tampang puppy eyesnya

"Ya udah om buatin 3 panci nanti… Tapi ada syaratnya…"Kata pak Xiahou Dun

"Emang apaan om?" Tanya Ba yang udah kelaparan itu

"Kamu diemin si Guo Jia, kalo berhasil saya bikinkan telur. Gimana deal?"

"DEALLLLLL…" Serempak anak kelaparan itu langsung menerima syarat itu, tanpa tunggu mereka yang udah kelaparan itu berlari keluar kamar pak Dun dan berlari kearah pintu kamar Guo Jia. Semakin mereka mendekati kamar itu, suaranya jadi makin keras.

"Buset dah, keras banget ini anak… Dia nyanyi pake apaan sih?" Tanya Ba yang kupingnya udah mulai budek denger suaranya Guo Jia.

"Dah kita cek aja kan nanti juga ketahuan dia nyanyi pake apaan kok keras banget" Sambung Wen Yang. Begitu mereka sampe depan kamar. Mereka langsung ketuk pintu kamar Guo Jia, dan begitu di buka tampaklah sosok seorang bocah korea itu yang lagi bawa mic

"Oh kasih ku… Sampai disini… Oh cintaku, jangan tangisi… Cinta yang kau khianatiii Uwowowowowow…" Yak lagi lagi Guo Jia sedang bernyanyi sambil menyambut para warga lantai 3 ini.

"Halo Guo Jia…" Kata Ba dengan senyumnya yang khas itu

"Kita Mau maen kesini boleh kan? Kan kita dah lama nggak ketemu…" Kata Jia Chong. Guo Jia yang lagi nyanyi itu hanya membukakan pintu tanda mereka boleh masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka tampaklah kamar Guo Jia, disana ada perangkat karaoke yang lengkap plus ada beberapa minuman dan makanan di meja makan. Ba dan Zhao yang udah kelaparan itu langung ngiler dan berlari ke sana buat mencuri makanannya Guo Jia.

"Sabar dong Bro, kita kan kesini buat misi dari pak Dun" Kata Jia Chong yang menahan langkah Guo Jia dan Ba.

"Tapi kana pa salahnya Bro kalo misalnya kita nahan laper pake ini juga…" Kata Zhao dengan senyumannya dan tampang kelaperannya

"Masa makan Chiki dari Cao Pi ama keripik Singkong ngga cukup buat nahan laper…" Kata Jia Chong

"Sudahlah, Buat Kak Zhao nyamil itu makan nasi goreng kakak…" Sambung Ba. Sementara Jia Chong ama Wen Yang ber-facepalm ria. Guo Jia tiada henti hentinya bernyanyi, para cowo yang udah sebel ama Guo Jia itu akhirnya mulai mendekati Guo Jia

"Yo Bro… pa kabar nih?" Tanya Wen Yang. Tapi pertanyaan Wen Yang dijawab dengan sebuah nyanyian

"Hatiku bimbang, Setelah dia tinggalkan ku… Sekarang ia terlah bersama lelaki lain… huwoooo uwooo…" Jawab Guo Jia yang bikin Wen Yang jawdrop

"Buset dia lagi galau Bro… Kita hibur yuk, demi misi kita man…" Kata Jia Chong. Seketika Jia Chong ama Wen Yang ikutan duduk sebelah Guo Jia yang lagi karokean. Tapi nggak berapa lama mereka juga ikutan bosen dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah ikutan karaoke bareng Guo Jia.

"Ohhh… Bibehhh Bibehhh Bibehhh Owoooohhh…" Teriak Wen Yang ama Jia Chong yang ikutan karaoke itu

"Bibeh… Bibeh… Bibeh… Owoohhhh…" Seketika mereka bertiga malah ribut dan nyanyi nyanyi sendiri. Mendengar suara itu Zhao ama Ba malah kebingungan…

"Lah kak Zhao, kok sekarang si Wen Yang ama Jia Chong ikutan nyanyi?" Tanya Ba yang keheranan

"Ga tau… Tapi kok sembarangan sih mereka nyanyi kok nggak ngajak ngajak kita sih…"Sambung Zhao, kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya ikutan karaoke ama Wen Yang, Jia Chong ama Guo Jia melupakan misi mereka dan telur mata sapi buatan pak Xiahou Dun.

Jauh di parkiran sana ada 2 orang anak yang baru saja dateng dari perjalanan mereka dan mereka baru saja sampai di parkiran warga lantai 3, mereka langsung menutup kuping mereka mendengar suara nyanyian yang di kumandangkan dari lantai 4.

"Duh… Sapa sih ini? Suaranya kok nggak banget sih? Mana Sumbang Juga, Bagusan juga suaraku… Suaraku kan mirip ama Suaranya Gackt yang serak serak basah nan seksi itu…" Kata orang yang super narsis itu, yang nggak lain sapa lagi kalo bukan Zhong Hui.

"Ini suaranya Zhao, dia kalo nyanyi itu khas… Liad aja bentar lagi pasti bakal ada bencana…" Kata Sima Shi dengan sinisnya.

"Tuan Muda… Kalian berdua di panggil ama Tuan Sima Yi…" Tiba tiba muncul seorang cowo dengan badan gede, dengan rambut panjang. Nggak lain itu Deng Ai, Deng Ai ini salah satu anak di lantai 3. Dia kerja bareng keluarga Sima biar bisa tinggal di lantai 3 ini.

"Cih…" Kata Zhong Hui dengan malasnya. Tapi kemudian keluhan Zhong Hui itu di sambung ama Deng Ai

"Tuan Zhong Hui katanya kalo ngga mau ikutan nanti biaya sewa kamarnya di naikin 2x lipat…" Mendengar pernyataan itu Zhong Hui dengan terpaksa ikut dengan Sima Shi ke kamarnya. Di dalam Sana udah ada Om Sima Yi, Tante Zhang dan Yuanji yang lagi duduk manis di sofa.

"Anakku kau sudah pulang?" Kata tante Zhan dengan senyumannya

"Anakku apa kamu tau Zhao kemana?" Tanya om Sima Yi

"Entahlah ayah, tapi kayaknya dia lagi karokean ama Guo Jia di lantai 4"

"APAAAA, DASAR ANAK ITU… SEMBARANGAN AJA DIA… POKOKNYA JEMPUT SI ZHAO BAWA DIA PULANG…" kata om Sima Yi yang emosi itu

"sabarlah ayah mertua… Kak Shi, Zhong Hui… Kaliang langsung saja berangkat ya…" Kata Yuanji. Dengan begitu pergilah Shi dan Zhong Hui, sementara Zhong Hui hanya manyun sambil peluntir peluntir rambutnya sendiri, tanda dia emosi. Sesampainya di depan kamar Guo Jia langsung lah bel di bunyikan lalu pintu di buka. Di dalam sana nampaklah para buronan yang di cari ama om Sima Yi. Didalam Sana ada Wen Yang lagi nari nari pake panci ala Goyang gayung diatas meja. Sementara itu ada Xiahou Ba dengan baju ala J*stim B*eber dan topi ala peter pan lagi nyanyi" dan jogged gangnam syle. Tak kalah di pojokan ada Jia Chong dengan jubah nya itu dan bibirnya di lumuri tomat dan dia makin tampak kaya hantu. Sementara itu Sima Zhao teriak teriak "THIS IS JIN…" sambil pake baju ala Rambo lengkap dengan ikat kepala dan pistolnya. Dan di pojok entah bagaimana ada Guo Jia dengan dandanan ala Korea nya yang khas, Dia lagi memandangi jendela dengan tatapan melankolis

"Gila… Apa apaan ini? Kesini hanya menghabiskan waktuku…" Kata Zhong Hui yang udah emosi itu.

"Ingat… uang kost 2x lipat" Kata Shi yang membuat Zhong Hui kembali dengan terpaksa.

"Kak Shiiiii… This is SPARTAAAA…" Kata Zhao yang entah kenapa jadi ngga waras gitu

"Eh Zhao kamu masi waras nggak sih? Kok pake gituan ama yang laen disini?" Tanya Shi

"Gini kak… Kita ini mau ikutan kontes Boy Band… Ini gara gara Guo Jia…" Kata Zhao

"APA KATAMU? KITA WARGA LANTAI 3 HARUS IKUTAN… KARENA LANTAI YANG LAIN PASTI IKUTAN" Kata Sima Shi dengan penuh semangat

"Tapi ngapain kalian kaya orang gila dandan kaya gini?" Sambung sima Shi

"Ini buat latihan kakak… Kita harus punya konsep yang paling bedaaa… Kita mau cosplay sambil nyanyi kakak… Jadi gini kak… Kita mau Cosplay terus nyanyi ala game Vocaloid itu lho kakak… Karena kalo nyanyi dengan dandanan boyband udah terlalu mainstream kak…" Kata Zhao

"Wah ternyada adekku sudah mulai pintar dan maju…" Kata shi dengan rada bangga, walaupun dia malu liad Zhao berulah kaya gitu.

"Cih… Eh… yang bener aja lu… Masa mau nyanyi pake kostum kaya gini… Jijay deh gue… Ga bakal gue mau gabung kalo suru pake kostum macem Rambo ato yang ngga jelas ngga jelas kaya gitu… Kalo dandan kaya gitu itu akan mengurangi ke gantenganku tau nggak…" Kata Zhong Hui yang udah emosi

"Kak Zhong Hui jadi narsiscus ya kak yaaaa…" Kata Zhao sambil memberikan kostum narsiscus ke Zhong Hui

"Ogah… ini akan mengurangi ke tampanan ku…" Kata Zhong Hui yang makin emosi

"KAK ZHONG HUI… KAKAK MAU IKUTAN KARAOKE AMA KITA YA KAK" Sambut Ba yang bahagia melihat temennya dateng itu.

"OGAH GUE KALO LU SURUH NYANYI PAKE KOSTUM YANG AKAN MERUSAK KETAMPANANKU…" kata Zhong Hui yang udah naik darah

"Ahaaaa… gue punya ide… SEMUA KUMPUL DISINI… NGGAK NGUMPUL GUE NAIKIN UANG KOST NYA…" Kata Sima Shi, dengan aura yang mencekam. Seketika cowo berisik itu meninggalkan Guo Jia di pojokan kamar. Juga entah kenapa Guo Jia sudah nggak bernyanyi lagi, tapi dia menatap jendela dengan tatapan melankolisnya, seakan akan dia mau bunuh diri (?). Seketika anak anak lantai 3 itu meninggalkan Guo Jia lalu pergi ke kamar keluarga Sima.

"ZHAO… Dari mana kamu? Kok dandan kaya orang gila gitu" Kata Sima Yi yang terheran heran liad anak anaknya dan temennya dandan kaya orang gila

"Kita mau ikutan lomba Boyband ayah… Jadi kita dandan kaya gini…" Kata Zhao dengan bangga

"APA LOMBA BOYBAND… POKOKNYA KITA WARGA LANTAI 3 HARUS IKUTAN SEMUA… KARENA KITA PUNYA BANYAK STOK LELAKI TAMPAN…" Kata Sima Yi

"Tenang ayah… semua bisa diatur…" Kata Sima Shi yang seketika langsung nyalain TV dan nyetel live concert nya Uta No Prince sama.

"Woaaahhhh… Kak Shi… aku mau jadi si pirang yang badannya kecil itu kakak…" Seketika Ba nunjuk nunjuk TV dengan bahagia ala anak TK. Sementara itu Zhao yang kelaparan itu dia Cuma bisa melongo karene energy nya habis. Nggak berapa lama Video itu habis, dan nggak berapa lama Sima Yi dan Sima Shi berdiri di depan TV

"Jadi nama Grup kita Maji 1000% Jin…" Kata Sima Shi

"Formasi nya… Sima Shi jadi si rambut biru, Ba kamu jadi si bocah rambut kuning tadi, Jia Chong kamu jadi yang pake Pirang pendek itu, Terus Nanti Wen Yang jadi yang Rambut merah itu, Terus si Zhao jadi si rambut pirang panjang itu, Dan Zhong Hui kamu jadi si rambut biru itu… Sisanya Saya, Deng Ai dan Guo Hai juga akan ikutan mungkin…" Kata Sima Yi, tak ada yang membantah dan mereka semua hanya angguk angguk. Sementara itu di pojok belakang ada sebuah mayat nggak bernyawa, alias orang pingsan.

"ZHAOOOO…" teriak mereka semua melihat zhao yang pingsan itu

Sementara itu di lantai 4 Pak Xiahou dun duduk di sofa dan berkata dalam hati 'mana nih anak anak… kok ga muncul… padahal Guo jia sudah berhenti nyanyi'. Karena Rasa penasaran akhirnya Pak Dun pergi ke kamar Guo Jia. Dan yang ditemukan pak Xiahou Dun adalah Guo Jia yang duduk dekat jendela dengan tatapan melankolis.

"JANGAN BUNUH DIRI KAMU GUO JIA…" Kata Pak Dun yang langsung berlari kea rah Guo Jia. Tapi semua terhenti saat Guo Jia mentapanya

"Saya nggak bakal bunuh diri pak… Saya menghitung kecepatan angin yang lewat dan menerpa jendela berdasarkan tekanan temperature di jendela pak…" Benernya pertanyaan ini di buat ama Wen Yang ama Jia Chong Waktu tadi Guo Jia lagi galau galaunya.

"Lho itu si Wen Yang ama Jia Chong mana?" Tanya Guo Jia dengan bingung. Sementara Xiahou Dun Cuma bisa Facepalm

Itulah kisah Guo Jia yang mendadak berenti menyanyi karena warga lantai 3. Nah terus gimana dengan lantai 4? See U next time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author Note: Gomen minna… Author ga bisa apdet cepet cepetan soalnya author sibuk dan sering di lindes ama tugas… Maaf kalo misalnya ini cerita tambah lama makin geje, dan garing… Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu dan libur telah tibaaa~~~ *author menggelinjang dulu

Kisah di Apartemen

-Chapter 8: Dendam Ki Ma Chao: Surat Cinta Buat Wang Yi-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Hari ini udah hari sabtu, apartemen udah mulai tenang tidak ada suara Guo Jia yang berkicau lagi(?). Tapi hari yang indah, tenang tentram dan damai itu mendadak ribut karena suara 'cetak' 'cetok' dari sebuah kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Guo Jia, kamar ini berwarna ungu seperti kebanyakan kamar di lantai 4, tetapi kamar ini dihiasi wallpapaer motif garpu tala (?) nya dewa neptunus sodara sodara. Kamar ini dihuni ama seorang cewe dengan rambut item panjang yang semua rambutnya di taruh di sebelah kiri semua, ini dia Wang Yi, musuh besar dari Ma Chao.

Kenapa kamarnya Wang Yi ribut? Tiap pagi Wang Yi punya ritual yang selalu dilakuin, yaitu ngelempari fotonya Ma Chao bidak anak panah nya papan dart. Kenapa gitu, konon katanya untuk nge-pelet (maksudnya ngesantet) si Ma Chao. Konon Wang Yi pernah bela belain dateng ke Gunung merapi buat nyari Mbah Marijan buat minta aji aji sakti biar dia bisa nyantet Ma Chao. Karena hari itu hari sabtu jadi Wang Yi libur kuliah, kalau libur kuliah itu tandanya dia terbebas dari ketemu ama Ma Chao, kenapa bebas? Karena Wang Yi selalu sekelas ama Ma Chao, mulai dari TK, sampe sekarang dan hebatnya mereka sekarang malah tinggal di 1 apartemen.

Selesai dengan ritual paginya Wang Yi memilih pergi keluar rumah, buat belanja keperluan rumahnya di supermarket abang Yuan Shao. Keluar dari apartemennya dia ketemua ama Guo Jia ama Cao Pi, mereka berdua mukanya lagi surem, kayaknya mereka lagi galau urusan cewe nih, batin Wang Yi ngeliatin mereka berdua lewat.

"Duh Bro, gue gak nyangka anak basket lantai 1 pada ikutan semua itu, mana jumlah mereka banyak banget tuh bro…" Kata si Guo Jia dengan tampang rada surem.

"Tapi tenang bro… Tampang Ma Chao ama Ma Dai gitu emang bisa nge dance? Gue ga yakin deh Bro liad Ma Brothers itu nge dance. Apa lagi si Guan Ping itu… Nyanyian nya maut… Masi inget kan pas kita SD? Dia nyanyi lagu Botak Botak Pacul (maksudnya gundul gundul pacul) itu?" Kata Cao Pi sambil nepuk nepuk bahunya Guo Jia

"Waduh… Mana bisa lupa Bro… Guan Ping bikin panggung goyang sampe dekorasinya hamper aja ngejatuhin guru kesenian… Sudahlah kita ini pasti bakal menang Bro…" Sambung Cao Pi

"Iya betul bro… Sampe lupa nih… Hei Say Wei, walo Cuma 4 orang tapi kita semua berbakat bro…" Kata Guo Jia dengan bangga. Wang Yi yang denger percakapan mereka itu mendadak nongol di belakang terus nepuk bahunya Guo Jia ama Cao Pi, mereka berdua mendadak kaget ama Wang Yi.

"Halo Wang Yi… Tumben nih…" Kata Guo Jia yang ngeliatin tampangnya Wang Yi dengan aura yang berapi api.

"Gue ikutan kalian jadi boyband boleh kan?" Kata Wang Yi dengan tampang yang rada horror. Sementara itu Cao Pi Cuma bisa facepalm ngeliat Wang Yi.

"Ya ampun Wang Yi… Namanya aja Boy Band, Isinya pasti cowo semua lah yaaa…" Kata Cao Pi sambil facepalm .

"Iya betul itu… Kita benernya mau nerima kamu kok Wang Yi, tapi sangking aja mintanya bikin boyband. Kalo boleh bebas, kita pasti mau masukin kamu…" Sambung Guo Jia.

"Kalo gitu gue ntar nyamar jadi cowo… Biar tim kalian tambah banyak…" Sambung Wang Yi. Guo Jia ama Cao Pi Cuma bisa melongo ngebayangin Wang yi dandan cowo.

"Jangan deh Wang Yi… Ntar kalo elu nyanyi takut gue kalo ntar kebongkar kalo elu cewe… Bisa bisa kita malah kalah gara gara di disqualifikasi" Sambung Guo Jia

"Tapi kan aku juga pengen ikutan nih…" Sambung Wang Yi

"Jangan deh… Gue juga ga brani ngambil resiko ntar kalo kalah bisa bisa uang jajanku dipotong ama Pak Cao Cao ini…" Kata Guo Jia yang ngebisikin Wang Yi, sambil ngeliatin Cao Pi. Sementara Cao Pi udah pasang muka dengan aura mencekam ngeliatin Guo Jia.

"Ya udah gue pergi dulu ya Wang Yi…" Kata Guo Jia yang ninggalin Wang Yi

"Ya udah kita mau latihan dulu ya" Kata Cao Pi ninggalin Wang Yi yang masih mundung karena nggak diterima di Boybandnya Cao Pi. Dengan aura surem karena ga diterima Cao Pi, Wang Yi berjalan ke parkiran warga lantai 4 buat ngeluarin Ferari warna ungunya. Di parkiran sana Wang Yi bisa ngeliat parkiran warga lantai 1. Yang jadi perhatian Wang Yi adalah Ma Chao ama Ma Dai, mereka berdua kayaknya mau pergi ke suatu tempat naek sepeda motornya Ma Chao.

'Cih, dasar Ma Chao sepeda motor butut jelek gitu masih aja di pake' batin Wang Yi dari kejauhan ngeliatin Ma Chao dan sepeda motornya. Wang Yi yang dah mau pergi itu ngeluarin mobil Ferari ungu nya lalu pergi, tapi sebelum pergi dia bertengger sebentar di depan parkiran sepeda motor lantai 1 buat manasin Ma Chao.

"Cih… Butut, barang butut gitu cepet cepet di jual aja napa… Malu gue kalo punya sepeda motor kaya gitu mending juga jalan kaki…" Kata Wang Yi dengan tampang sewot diatas mobil ferarrinya.

"Apa katamu?" Kata Ma Chao yang mulai naik darah dan bersiap tancap gas. Sementara Ma Chao bersiap tancap gas mau ninggalin parkiran sepeda motor, Ma Dai Cuma bisa melongo karena mau di tinggalin ama Ma Chao, Ma Dai Cuma bisa melongo ngeliat Ma Chao. Sementara Wang Yi dah melesat jauh pake Ferarri nya

"Sudahlah Ma Chao, Sabar… Sabar… Ntar kalo emosi, gantengnya ngilang lho…" Kata Ma Dai sambil nepuk nepuk bahunya Ma Chao.

"Tapi masa tiap hari gue diledekin ama dia… Malu gue lama lama nih…" Kata Ma Chao yang mendadak jadi acara curhat ama Ma Dai.

"Sudah sabar napa… Lagi jatuh cintrong kali dia ama elu Chao…" Kata Ma Dai ngasal sambil pasang muka ala trolling face

"Pfttt… Yang bener aja lu…" Kata Ma Chao

"Lah terus kamu selama ini tengkar ama dia gara gara apaan sih? Gue heran ama elu Chao… Elu kaya gini terus bisa bisa kaya di film film tuh… Ntar lu jatuh cintrong lho…" Kata Ma Dai yang benernya pengen nggodain Ma Chao

"Ah elu ini kebanyakan baca buku Ma Dai… Kagak ada ah yang kaya gituan…" Kata Ma Chao sambil naek sepeda motor bareng ama Ma Dai bersiap pergi ke supermarket nya abang Yuan Shao. Supermarket abang Yuan Shao, menjual berbagai barang dan keperluan alat rumah tangga, tokonya warnanya emas semua dengan logo bapak bapak yang berkumis ala gambar di snek pringles itu lho. Begitu mereka parkir disana Ma Chao ama Ma Dai sadar sesuatu.

"Chao… Ini mobilnya Wang Yi kan" Tanya Ma Dai yang nunjuk mobil yang ada di parkiran

"Iye…"

"Wah jodo lu… Bisa ketemu terus" Goda si Ma Dai

"Cih dah kita masuk aja sudah… Biar kita bisa cepet pulang…" Kata Ma Chao yang langsung ngacir masuk ke dalem sana, dan bener kata Ma Dai kalo di dalem sana emang ada Wang Yi. Wang Yi yang kaya raya itu lagi belanja dengan tampang songongnya sambil masukin semua barang dengan santainya ke keranjang belanjaannya. Wang Yi yang nggak sadar kalo disana ada Ma Chao terus belanja dengan santainya (maklum, namanya juga cewe… Kalo belanja lupa daratan).

Kalo Wang Yi bisa belanja seenaknya sendiri walo dia anak kuliahan lain lagi ama Ma Chao yang kantongnya pas pasan. Dia nyari barang yang paling murah se murah mungkin dan se murah murahnya, supaya dia bisa tetep mandiin si Bleki.

Begitu sampe di tempat sabun mandi, inilah tempat yang paling di tunggu ama Ma Chao karena di tempat ini dia bisa milih sabun buat mandiin bleki. Ma Chao kalo mandiin bleki ngga tanggung tanggung, dia rela pake sabun yang harganya 500.000 rebu per batang. Ma Dai sendiri juga heran ama si Ma Chao. Tapi entah kenapa di hari itu stok sabun yang biasa dipake Ma Chao buat mandiin Bleki Cuma sisa 1, dengan muka muram Ma Chao berjalan ke rak sabun sana. Sampe tiba tiba sabun itu mendadak ilang, dan dibelakangnya udah ada Wang Yi dengan tumpukan belanjaannya. Ma Chao yang ngerasa duluan kesana tentu aja langsung ngomel.

"Oi… Wang Yi balikin itu sabun…" Kata Ma Chao yang naek darah

"Emang itu sabun punya elu? Kan itu sabun dah masuk ke keranjang belanjaan gue, berate itu puny ague skarang…" Kata Wang Yi yang berjalan ninggalin Ma Chao

"Tapi ngapain lu belanja sabun banyaknya kaya gitu?" Tanya Ma Chao yang makin emosi

"Ya buat mandi lahhh… Kamu kira buat apa ha? Mandiin kuda? Emang gue elu apa yang beli sabun mahal mahal buat kulit di buat mandiin kuda, cih…" Sambung Wang Yi yang sekarang dia juga ikutan naek darah.

"Suka suka gue… Kan itu kuda keren… Larinya cepet, harganya mahal, Bagus keren juga… Jangan sembarangan lu ye…" Sambung Ma Chao ngomel

"Bah kuda butut gitu bangga, kuda lu ama sepeda gue aja lebih cepet sepeda gue…"

"Dek Kalo mau tengkar ama pacarnya jangan disini ya… Ntar kalo ribut polisi (maksudnya si Lu Bu) dateng kesini lho…" Tiba tiba muncul Pak Yuan Shao. Pemilik super market yang entah kenapa semuanya berhiaskan emas. Dia langsung memasang mukanya yang khas sambil pegang pegang kumisnya yang tercinta itu.

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA DIA" Kata Wang Yi ama Ma Chao barengan, Ma Dai yang ngeliat reaksi 2 orang itu langsung ngakak sendiri, sementara Wang Yi pergi ninggalin Ma Chao ama Ma Dai.

"Liat tuh bro, dibilangin ngga percaya… Elu ini gimana sih…" Ma Dai nepuk nepuk bahunya Ma Cao

"Cih… Wa ga niat ama dia, gila apa gue…" Sambung Ma Chao yang melanjutkan belanjanya ama Ma Dai. Begitu mereka mau bayar tiba tiba mereka di serobot ama Wang Yi lagi, kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya Ma Chao naek darah, dan mulai ngomel.

"WANG YI… SAMPE KAPAN KAMU MAU CARI MASALAH HA?" Ma Chao mulai ngomel dan Wang Yi tetep sewot dan sekarang malah dia ngeluarin headset terus di pasang ke telinganya biar dia ngga ngedengerin omelan si Ma Chao.

"Sabar bro… Sabar…" Kata si Ma Dai yang langsung nahan Ma Chao yang bersiap mau nge lempar semua belanjaannya ke Wang Yi

"Ah gila ini yang bener aja deh ini cewe… Masa cari masalah itu tiap hari bisa gila gue kena dia…" Ma Chao mulai mengomel lagi, dan Ma Dai Cuma bisa nepuk nepuk bahunya Ma Chao biar dia bisa sabar.

"Udah Chao… Sabar aja ntar gantengmu ilang lho… Ntar kalo gantengnya ilang kita bakal kehilangan seorang personil ganteng dari Boyband Shu of The Benovelence…" Sambung Ma Dai. Sementara MA Chao nahan emosi dan Wang Yi terus ndengerin musik dan pura pura gak denger Ma Yi yang udah selesai bayar itu langsung ninggalin Ma Chao ama Ma Dai tanpa berulah lagi. Tapi begitu Wang Yi sampe di parkiran dia ngeliat sepeda motor punya Ma Chao ama Ma Dai dan tiba tiba Wang Yi dapet Ide untuk ngerjain Ma Chao.

Dengan kekuatan bulan (?) Wang Yi mindahin depeda motor Ma Chao ke pinggir jalan, tepatnya di deket tulisan dilarang parkir yang ada di deketnya Supermarket abang Yuan Shao. Dengan Wajah bahagia dan ceria kaya anak TK, Wang Yi pergi ninggalin sepeda motor itu sambil berjalan dan melompat lompat seakan akan dari belakang Wang Yi ada kembang api yang meletus dan kelopak bunga yang beterbangan.

"Ahhh Aku bahagia…" Kata Wang Yi ayng berbunga bunga dan kembali ke parkiran mobil, sementara itu Ma Chao ama Ma Dai yang baru keluar dari supermarket ngeliat Wang Yi yang berjalan sambil melompat lompat itu sungguh bikin Ma Chao jaw drop.

"Buset Wang Yi konslet tuh Chao…" Tunjuk Ma Dai yang ngeliatin Wang Yi ke parkiran. Ma Chao yang ada di sebelah Ma Dai juga ikutan jawdrop ngeliat Wang Yi

"Eh Ma Dai… Gue kok ada feeling kaga enak ya?" Sambung Ma Chao yang ngebisikin Ma Dai

"Ah macem macem aja kamu Chao…" Kata Ma Dai nepuk bahunya Ma Chao, setelah itu mereka berdua bawa belanjaan mereka ke parkiran sepeda motor tempat mereka parkir tadi, tapi mereka berdua nggak nemuin sepeda motor mereka.

"Buset… sepeda motor kita mana ini Chao?" Tanya Ma Dai ke Ma Chao, ngerasa tebakannya bener Ma Chao langsung noleh kea rah Ma Dai.

"Nah tuh kan bener feeling gue… " Sambung Ma Chao yang langsung panic sendiri, dan dia mulai heran dan ngeliat ke sekelilingnya nyariin sepeda motornya. Sampe dia ngeliat ada anak lantai 4 dateng dan mau parkir sepeda motor disana.

"Wah gila bro… Sumpah gue ngakak dah… Orang planet mana sih yang sembarangan parkir sepeda motor pas di depan dilarang parkir…" Kata Abang Li Dian sambil ngeparkirin sepeda motornya yang warnanya ungu itu

"Dah gitu itu sepeda motor dirantai ama di jungkir balikin juga… Gila dah Bro greget banget tuh… Kayaknya itu punya anak lantai satu tuh, warna nya ijo gitu itu sepeda… Gile norak dah" Sambung Yue Jin.

"APAH… PASTI INI TINGKAHNYA SI WANG YI" Kata si Ma Chao yang berlari pergi nyari sepeda motornya, dan betulah apa yang dibilang ama anak lantai 4 tadi, sepeda motornya Ma Chao ada di sana dengan posisi terbalik diikat di tiang tulian dilarang parkir dan disana udah ada Lu Bu yang bersiap buat kasi tilang ke Ma Chao. Ma Chao yang lagi bokek itupun Cuma bisa melongo ngeliat Lu Bu disana.

"Oi… Kamu… Itu sepeda motor kamu kan?" Kata Lu Bu yang ngeliatin Ma Chao yang ada disana

"Ehehehehe… Iya pak itu punya saya pak…" Sambung si Ma Chao

"Lu bisa baca kan itu tanda tulisannya apa? Kok seenak mu sendiri parkir ha?"

"Ehehehehe… Saya dikerjain orang pak…"

"Ah… jangan alasan kamu…"

"Nggak pak… Sumpah pak Sumpah pak… DEMI TUHANNN!" teriak si Ma Chao sambil nginjek nginjekin kakinya ke tanah.

"Pokok saya ga mau tau… Mana STNK mu…"

"Sumpah pak DEMI TUHANNN! BUKAN SAYA PAK… SUMPAH!" Dengan begitu Ma Chao tentu saja nggak bisa ngalahin Lu Bu akhirnya uang 50 rebu dari dompet Ma Chao melayang ke Lu Bu, lalu dengan tampang suram Ma Chao ngelepas sepeda motornya dari tiang itu terus balik ke apartemen. Sampe di apartemen Ma Chao ngeliat Wang Yi lagi markirin mobilnya Ma Chao yang udah emosi itu langsung turun dari sepeda motor dan teriak teriak biar Wang Yi denger.

"WANG YI! WANG YIII!" teriak Ma Chao yang ngebikin seluruh isi apartemen keluar dari kamarnya karena kaget.

"BUSET MA CHAO MAU NGELAMAR WANG YI!" teriak Bao Sanniang yang ngebuat semua warga lantai 1 gempar.

"WANG YI… SAYA TAU KAMU SUKA NGERJAIN KAMU… INI HOBI KAMU KAN WANG YI?" kata Ma Chao sambil nunjuk Wang Yi yang ada di parkiran warga lantai 4 itu. Sementara Ma Chao emosi Wang Yi Cuma menatap Ma Chao kaya seorang ratu menatap rakyat jelata.

"DEMI TUHANNNNN!" teriak Ma Chao yang bersiap ngelempar belanjaannya kearah Wang Yi, tapi niatnya ditahan ama Ma Dai, Jiang Wei ama Zhao Yun yang langsung nahan Ma Chao dan ngebawa dia balik ke kamarnya.

"Sabar Chao… Sabar…" Kata mereka ber3 ke Ma Chao, tapi Ma Chao masih aja emosi. Karena hamper tiap hari dia harus dikerjain ama Wang Yi.

"Ah sumpah gila itu cewe, yang bener aja dah… Masa mulai gue TK sampe sekarang hamper tiap hari dikerjain terus ama dia… Bosen dah gue ama dia kalo terus terusan dikerjain ama dia…" Omel si Ma chao dan tiba tiba pintu kamar Ma Chao diketuk ama seseorang. Begitu dibuka tampaklah seorang cowo dengan tampang Boyband korea dari lantai 4 yang kira kenal dengan nama Guo Jia, ada apa Guo jia kesana, nah lanjud dah…

"Oi Ma Dai, surat yang gue suru buat dah beres belon?" Kata si Guo Jia, Ma Dai yang lagi panic

"Oho, bentar ye Guo Jia, Gue ambilin dulu…" Kata Ma Dai yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan Guo Jia. Sementara Ma Dai pergi Ma Chao yang ngeliat tampangnya Guo Jia langsung ngomel

"Oi Guo Jia, sampein tuh ke tetanggamu di sebelah kamarmu… Jangan ganggu gue napa, setres gue kena dia… Bisa gila kena dia tuh…" Omel si Ma Chao yang langsung di tenangin ama Jiang Wei ama Zhao Yun

"Sabar sabar… Jangan ngomel aja deh Chao, ntar elu cepet tua lho" Kata Zhao Yun

"Iya dah… Banyak marah ga baik bro… Ntar kalo tua elu bisa kena darah tinggi gara gara kebanyakan marah lu… Gak kasian lu ama hiduplu… Ganteng ganteng masa sakit darah tinggi" Jiang Wei memulai ceramahnya tentang betapa nggak baiknya banyak marah. Sementara itu di dalem kamarnya si Ma Dai lagi kelabakan nyari suratnya Guo Jia, hingga kemudian si Guo Jia yang nunggu kelamaan mulai nyari Ma Dai.

"Oi Ma Dai, mana nih surat gue…" Teriak si Guo Jia

"Iya… sabar, bentar yaaa…" Ma Dai yang kelabakan itu nyari surat yang ada di mejanya Ma Chao dan pergi keluar.

"Ini Guo Jia suratnya…" Kata Ma Dai yang ngasiin surat ke Guo Jia, Guo Jia yang udah kegirangan bukan main itu langsung ngebawa surat itu pergi menghilang dan balik ke lantai 4. Nah surat apaan itu, rahasia Guo Jia dong, nah sementara Guo Jia yang kegirangan balik ke lantai 4 ini tiba tiba waktu dia mau balik ke kamarnya dia langsung dicegat ama Cao Pi.

"Oi, dasar lu ye Guo Jia… Enak aja lu tinggal jalan jalan… Ngapain lu?" Cao Pi yang nge wawancara Guo Jia itu ngebuat Guo Jia kaget dan secara nggak sengaja Guo Jia ngejatuhin surat itu tepat di depan kamarnya Wang Yi, yang tepat ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Gue tadi kebawah Cao Pi, ngambil kiriman barang… Tenyata belon dateng…" Jawab si Guo Jia yang bohong itu

"Ya udah sini kita lanjut latihan buat boyband kita…" Kata Cao Pi yang langsung menggeret Guo Jia pergi. Nah sementara Guo Jia yang udah pergi itu dah mulai pergi menghilang dari peradapan dan masuk buat latihan Boyband. Wang Yi yang ada di dalem kamar, tiba tiba keluar dan pingin pergi ke café kak Diao Chan buat nggosip bareng Cai Wenji ama Zhen Ji, tapi tiba tiba di depannya Wang Yi nemuin surat warna pink.

"Buset apaan nih?" Kata Wang Yi yang dengan penasaran ngebuka surat itu. Seketika Wang Yi ngebaca surat itu dan kalimat yang di abaca adalah:

"Di pagi saat kita bertemu di kampus, matamu sangatlah indah… sebuah berlian langka tak dapat menyainginya

Hari hari yang kita lewati di lorong kampus saat kau melihatku

Membuatku jatuh cinta padamu

Aku tak sanggup menyampaikannya dengan kata kata

Surat ini adalah perasaanku

MA CHAO- AKUTANSI (234252341)" ngebaca itu Wang Yi mendadak mukanya merah padam dan dia teriak dengan kerasnya

"MA CHAOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Wang Yi yang ngebuat semua orang kaget. Wang Yi langsung berlari ke lantai 1 ngeabawa 2 pengeruk tanah di tangannya dan bersiap menghajar Ma Chao, begitu sampe depan pintu kamar Ma Chao, Wang Yi langsung ngedobrak itu pintu tanpa ketok dan ngebuat semua orang yang ada di kamarnya Ma Chao itu mendadak shock.

"MA CHAO… MAUMU APA HA? NGAPAIN LU KIRIM GINIAN KE DEPAN KAMAR GUE?" Teriak si Wang Yi sambil nunjukin surat cinta yang ada namanya Ma Chao ke Ma Chao, Jiang Wei ama Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei ama Zhao Yun yang pensaran langsung ngebaca surat itu sambil facepalm dan berkata dalam hati: "serius lu Chao bikin ginian? Dan itu lu kirim ke Wang Yi?"

"Ha? Surat apaan? Gue kaga pernah ngirim surat ke elu tau ga… Ngapain gue kirim ke elu?" Sambung Si Ma Chao sampe si Jiang Wei bicara

"Oi Chao… Tapi ini surat kenapa ada nama elu?" Tunjuk Jiang Wei ke itu surat

"Buset itu kan surat cinta gue buat kakak kelas, waktu ospek gara gara gue salah seragam…" Kata si Ma Chao, Wang Yi yang ngedenger jawaban itu masih aja nggak percaya.

"Cih… Alasan, ngapain lu kirim itu surat ke gue?" Kata Wang Yi

"Sapa elu? Ngapain gue kirim surat ke elu? Surat cinta juga?" Sambung Ma Chao

"Napa lu? Naksir ama gue ya? Cih… Gak level…" Kata Wang Yi sambil pasang muka sok najis ala Zhong Hui

"Cih… Elu aja yang naksir gue kan?" Bales Ma Chao

"Ngapain… kurang kerjaan apa gue?" Sambung Wang Yi sampe tiba tiba Ma Chao sadar

"Heh… lagian kalo gue mau nulis surat cinta ngapain gue tulisin jurusan ama nomer induk mahasiswa gue di surat?" Sambung Ma Chao. Wang Yi yang denger pernyataan itu udah ga isa berkutik lagi dan pergi ninggalin Ma Chao.

"Eh… tapi kalo misalnya itu surat ospekmu Chao, kenapa bisa sampe ke Wang Yi ini pasti ada yang ngerjain elu…" Kata si Jiang Wei

"Iya betuh juga tuh… Jadi sapa nih yang ngirimin ini surat" Sambung si Zhao yun

Sementara itu di lantai 4:

Guo Jia yang lagi latihan boyband itu keilangan surat Cintanya buat neng Xing Cai, Guo Jia mendadak galau lagi karena dia keilangan itu surat. Karena dia minta si Ma Dai ngebuatin itu surat nggak gratis bro, jadi dia ngebayarin si Ma Dai. Tapi karena surat itu ilang mendadak Guo Jia balik galau lagi lalu dia mulai bernyanyai lagi

"Ohhh~ Suratku, tanda cintaku padamu… Telah tertiup angina dan pergi…"Nah mulai lagi sudah Guo jia mengumandangkan lagu galaunya lagi.

Nah sampai kapan Guo Jia akan bernyanyi? See u in next chapter… Maafkan author ya Minna cerita ini tambah Geje nya amit amit #sujud mohon ampun


End file.
